


Running From Myself No More

by SassyLewis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe, Babies, Baby Niall, Baby Zayn, Crying, Cute Niall, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Infantilism, Little/Caregiver, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Toys, Wetting, bottles, diaper use, messing, sippy cups, tantrums, teddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLewis/pseuds/SassyLewis
Summary: Niall was diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder at a young age. Random rages would start and wouldn't stop until something was broken or eardrums were seconds from bleeding. Medicine to help him recover was to expensive for the Horan's to purchase. This went on for a few years until a final breaking point made Maura realize that they needed help. With a quick call Niall became part of Westbrook Recovery Center. Regression to track where the problem began. Niall just prays that he won't get himself anymore hurt then the people he's hurt around him.





	1. Chapter 1

Niall was best described as angry. It wasn't like he tried to be, but every little thing could tear him apart and start screaming fits. This was do to his disorder. Since seven years old he had been dealing with Intermittent Explosive Disorder.

As the years went on he was not treated properly. Medication to help fix the chemical imbalance was very costly, so his family members began to except the idea of walking on egg shells. If anything didn't go his way a meltdown would occur.

Niall would end up saying very mean words, throwing plates and toys, even hitting when he thought someone was to close or he wasn't getting what he wanted. He had the temper tantrums like that of a two year old. He hated himself for these. His mom was calm and comforting, and after the episodes she would give him a huge and a couple of kisses until his breathing was back to normal.

Everyone knew that he needed help. They tried to deny it, but as Niall turned sixteen he was having what would be called "rages". A lot of the times focused on his height or his size. Niall was only four nine and was quite a skinny kid, no one made fun of him, but it almost felt as if everyone had tons of sympathy. He knew his classmates were only nice to him because they were all informed of his condition. 

Finally when Niall broke the television, Maura decided to sit him down and have a chat on how to deal with the problem. They spent a few days researching before Maura came across Westbrook Recovery Center. A treatment center for anyone ranging from depression to recovering addicts. They were each a little skeptical reading what was going to happen. Niall wasn't really comfortable with the idea of being away for a year or more time with only once a month visits from his family, but it seemed to be alright. 

He filled out a form online for paring of his caretakers then it was submitted. It only took a few days before a call was given to the house that Niall had been matched with a family.

So now Niall and Maura were entering the Westbrook Recovery Center community. You could see swing sets in all the yards. It looked like a beautiful subdivision.

Niall kept himself closed off in order not to freak out. His headphones filling his head with a bit of Michael Buble. His music easily calmed him down and could switch off his rages very quickly. It helped because they couldn't afford the medicine, so this was sort of an alternative.

"We're here, baby," Maura touches her son's hand lightly, and he feels the need to hold it. Just for a brief moment. It makes him feel a little bit safer.

They enter into what looks to be a doctors office. A few women are walking around in turquoise colored scrubs. A man has a white doctor's coat on over his button down shirt and khakis.

Maura tells Niall to sit in the waiting room while she checks them in. So Niall listens and sits down on one of the cotton couches. He notices something very off about this doctors office compared to others. The toys weren't the usual size. They were that for people of his height or even a bit taller. It made him shiver with the idea of ever having to use any of those items.

"Niall, Dr. Cowell will see you now," a beautiful nurse with long blonde hair states. He stands from the seat and puts back in another earbud. He keeps one out for his mother's sake.

"Hello Mrs. Horan, Niall," a gray haired man with glasses perched upon his nose gives a warm smile. Instantly you can tell he is one of those people who only want the best, as he takes off his lab coat and throws it on his desk before coming to sit across from Maura and Niall on the opposite couch with a bit of paper work.

"It's very nice to meet you Niall. I'm Dr. Cowell, and you will see me at least once a month if not more while you stay here," Niall shook his hand, then Dr. Cowell opened up his packet.

"Now Mrs. Horan you have already signed all the agreements with the guardian meeting we had earlier this month, so I want to apologize if I do not speak to you that often during this meeting," Maura assures the doctor that it's quite alright then nods for him to continue with Niall.

"Now Niall you know about the basics on how we use regression and medication to discover when your problems developed and to fix them. Do to your disorder being personality based we have decided to regress you to eighteen months," Maura can sense Niall getting ready to protest, so she lightly holds his hand.

"Your caretakers will be feeding you in a high chair, you will sleep in a crib, punishment will be used for anything that you do wrong. You do not need to worry about spankings or anything that could hurt you though, when it comes to punishment. We have trained our caretakers since they were sixteen years old, and they are not allowed to have a child to take care of until they are at least twenty years old and already have a partner," Niall felt himself becoming a bit more relaxed. Of course being treated like a toddler didn't sound that nice, but it isn't to bad.

"Now your medication list is quite lengthy, but they all will help you transition and improve your moods. For the first week we have two added medications which are Oxytrol and Doxidan. These are to assist you when going in a diaper," Niall's eyes widened.

Maura knew about this, but she was told not to inform him. They knew he would kick and scream as soon as he got in the building if he had even the slightest idea of what they were going to force him into wearing.

"What," Niall spoke up becoming quite nervous and antsy. 

"Because you are classified at eighteen months you will be using a diaper. It's not to humiliate, but to rehabilitate. Your caretakers are two of my favorite students, and are very understanding, so when you need it to be changed they will be very gentle and easy with it. Please may we continue with your other medication," Niall feels himself becoming slightly more upset, but he doesn't say anything. It hurts holding himself back, but he is managing somehow.

"We have you taking Fluoxetine and Carbamazepine. These are for your anger. Then for anxiety you will take Clomipramine until the first examination then I will determine if you need to stay on it," Niall feels himself twitching. It's a little thing he does before something vulgar slips through his lips.

"When do I have to start taking the medicine," Niall is quite curious because in all honesty he really doesn't want it.

"You will start next week when you come in for a checkup. If you see them taking down notes it's just because we have to study anything and everything that sets you off. Your caretakers will explain what they do to you and then it will all start to take affect. We will start you on Oxytrol and Doxidan today before your mother leaves. Your caretakers will come in a distribute it to you like they would with any other medication and you will take it as such, then one of them will help you into the diaper. If you would like we have Etorphine so you pass out for a bit and can get a little sleep before you wake up. I know it doesn't sound that nice, but considering the time it would be like taking the regular daily nap, as you would wake up around three in the afternoon, and right now it's eleven," Niall contemplates for a moment before requesting to take the Etorphine. He knows he would rather be awake then asleep for the first few hours.

"Well then I will get one of the nurses to get the shot prepared along with your caretakers," Dr. Cowell stands and exits the room.

"Mom," Niall whines and Maura hushes him. She pulls him closer and holds him closely.

"You're going to do great baby," she soothes and they each turn to face the door when they hear the click. Behind Dr. Cowell is two men quite tall compared to him. One with messy brown hair in a beige sweater. Scruff covering his face. The other one a with brown hair at a medium length that drops into curls at the end. His shirt unbuttoned slightly to show two swallow tattoos symmetrical to one another. A chain necklace can be seen, but the pendant is not.

"Hi, Niall," the taller with long hair waves and Niall decides to humor him and waves back.

"I'm Harry and this is Louis," Niall's eyes widened as he looked over to his mom who was currently beginning to exit.

"Mom," Niall screamed out. Louis' face dropped as he watched Niall begin to have a breakdown.

"You're alright dear. I'm staying for you to take your medicine, okay," Niall relaxes as she sits next to him.

"It's all going to be alright, love. Now see this syringe," Louis pulls out a syringe without a needle. It is one you would use for an infant for their medication

Niall nods at the syringe signalling for Louis to continue.

"I'm going to squirt each of these down your throat so you don't have to taste it," Niall watches as a clear liquid fills the syringe and how Harry works on a different one with a bit of a bubblegum pink tint.

"Tap my arm if you aren't swallowing, okay," Niall nods and grabs his mom's hand. His mouth opens and Louis gently pushes the syringe down his throat and presses down on the pump before pulling it out and hanging over a paper cup filled with water. Niall takes a sip before letting Harry do the same with his syringe.

"You did so well Niall," Harry's voice is comforting with the assuring tone.

"Niall, I have to go now," Maura stands and presses a kiss to Niall's forehead before being rushed out quickly. They didn't want Niall to have time to convince her against this.

"Mom," he whines questioningly before standing from the couch and looking out of the window. 

"Niall, would you come here so we can put your diaper on," Niall can see Harry and Louis got prepared already, and now Harry was holding a diaper and a pack of wipes he got from who knows where.

"I think I want to go home," Niall whines quietly as he stays looking out the window.

"Niall, do you want to play a game on my phone," Louis has subway surfer opened up on his phone. He was prepared.

"Harry, can you get my mom," Niall didn't see her car there anymore, but he bet they had connection to her.

"Let's put on your diaper and you can play on his phone," Harry points to Louis, deciding not to use his pronoun, as he didn't want to startle Niall while he is beginning to have a breakdown.

Harry stands from the couch and lifts Niall under his armpits then carries him to lay on the couch. Louis hands over his phone and sits on the floor next to him.

"I don't want this," Niall whines tearing up a bit. He dropped the phone off the couch, and Louis decided not to scold him as they haven't even taken him home yet.

Niall kicked his legs in and out before Harry took a tight grasp around his ankles and taped the diaper up. He pulled back up the pants without the boxers and shifted Niall to sit. He didn't like it at all. The padding made his legs spread to far apart. It made him feel like he was sitting in a padded chair.

"Niall. This is Gigi, she's going to give you the Etorphine," Dr. Cowell introduced the blonde nurse that he found so beautiful from earlier. He felt the need to hide himself. A girl who looks like a model is seeing him in a diaper. 

She filled up the syringe with the liquid from the vile. 

"Hi Niall. I'm going to put this in the side of your neck, and then you'll have a nap, okay," Niall leaned against Harry as he knew that something was going to happen when he passed out. He was prepared to slouch over.

His eyes squeezed tight and he felt the pressure of the needle slipping in, and then it was all gone. He slowly began to sink and within two minutes he was out.

"Have a good day you two," she smiles sweetly before exiting. Louis lifts Niall into a car seat and then they exit.

"Well, here we go," Harry smiled nervously as he watched Louis lock the car seat to its base.  
=======================================

Niall blinked open tiredly. Espresso colored bars came into his vision. He twisted himself and felt the material squish.

That is disgusting.

He heard a little beep and turned his head to see a red light blinking on a little bulb like camera. That must be the baby monitor. He turns his head away and manages to move his legs up and down. That medicine luckily didn't make his muscles freeze up. 

Niall sat himself up. He observed the room for what it really was. The walls were a calming gray and the furniture was a dark espresso colored wood. He cringed when he noticed the changing table with the baskets beside it holding diapers and a diaper genie right next to it. Looking down he found a stuffed giraffe. He felt how soft it and ended up giving it a few pats. He somewhat thought it was sweet that they would give him his own stuffed animal. Could almost be like a comfort object.

The door creaks and Niall feels himself jerk forward. The stuffed giraffe slipped from his hands.

"Well good afternoon," it was Harry. One of the men he saw from earlier.

Niall laid down in the crib. He pulled the giraffe up into his arms.

"How are you feeling," Harry leaned over the side of the crib looking down fondly on the blonde hair boy. Niall didn't give him any response.

"Can you do some sort of movement for me, so I know the medicine wasn't too strong."

'Really' Niall thought to himself. Like Harry and Louis weren't watching him through the monitor that looks like a security camera. He still doesn't move, instead his eyes drift towards the back of the crib; away from Harry.

Harry noticed the standoffish behavior immediately. He knows if they keep going like this that Niall's problems will never be properly treated, so taking on one of his sterner personas, he decides on an option he was taught when having overnight patients during high school.

"Alright, you and me are gonna have a little chat," without asking Harry lifted Niall over the bars of the crib to his hip. The giraffe slipping from his grip and falling back into the crib. He made his way straight for the rocking chair, and nestled in as comfy with Niall facing him. His knees bent up so Niall's back could rest on them. Harry pulls down Niall's shirt a bit to cover the strip of skin between his shirt and diaper.

"I know you don't want to be here, Ni," Harry starts out gently. His hand giving a little belly rub which actually feels pretty nice.

"But Louis and I aren't going to hurt you," with that Niall sniffled a bit. This talk wasn't very comfortable.

"I promise that Louis and I only are going to help you, but you have to let us, okay? Just tell us when you're feeling angry or sad and we'll do something to make it better. I'm not saying that you can't cry sometimes or that you can't feel upset with me, that's far from what I mean. We're going to work a lot on expressing our feelings better this next year, so if you need a cuddle or someone to talk to, Louis and I will be here," Niall looks down at his lap to avoid Harry's eyes.He wasn't in the mood to cry or have a cuddle.

"I want to get down," Niall twists in Harry's lap, so the other man sighs before putting him down on the floor. Niall walks back over to the crib and tries his best to pull that giraffe stuffed animal out. That's when Harry gets a glance at his diaper and sees that it's sagging quite a bit. Harry decided this was when he took a bit of authority.

"I think you need a diaper change," He stood from the chair and walked over to Niall who was trying to grab out that stuffed giraffe he had with him earlier. Luckily, Harry registered this and crouched down to put an arm around Niall's waist.

"Do you want Sophie," Niall was confused until he registered that 'Sophie' was the giraffe, so he nodded and Harry grabbed it for him.

"Do you like giraffes," Harry asked sitting with his back against the changing table. Niall nodded not meeting his eyes. He hugged the giraffe closer to his chest.

"I like them too. I got you some giraffe stuff because they're my favorite animal," Niall hummed in response before shifting his position in how he was standing.

"I think you might have went pee, bud," Niall looks down and notices his diaper bulge. That's why it didn't feel so good.

"Yuck," Niall wrinkled his nose as Harry chuckled.

"Would you like me to change it," Niall nodded quickly, so Harry moved as fast as possible.

Harry laid him down on the changing table and got to work while Niall pet the stuffed animal to distract himself.

"Can I have something to eat," he said once the diaper was taped up.

"I was hoping you would say that. I made some homemade mac and cheese. Papa just got you a bowl of it," Harry left Niall without pants just to teach him a bit about being younger in the house. He was lifted onto Harry's hip.

"I want to walk," Niall squirmed to get down, but Harry kept an iron grip to prevent him from falling.

"You can walk once we go downstairs," Harry soothes. When they reach the end of the stairs, Niall squirms, so Harry lowers him down and follows closely behind. They walk into the great room and head over to the side with the kitchen. Louis is working around the stove on something Niall has not identified yet.

"Lou, look who just woke up," Harry coos, gently running his fingers through Niall's messy hair. Louis smiles making his way around the island.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart," Louis bends down and gives a warm hug to Niall. It was comforting, but still made Niall feel a bit skeptical. Who gives a hug after a nap? He wasn't even gone for that long.

"Niall said he wanted something to eat," Louis hummed in recognition before lifting Niall up into the highchair. A belt was placed over his pelvis.

"You up for macaroni and cheese, Ni," the boy responds with a small nod. He places the giraffe in between his legs.

Louis grabs a bowl of nicely platted macaroni and cheese. He sets it down on the tray before pulling a stool up in front of him.

"I'm going to give you two options, Ni. Either one of us can feed you or if you want you can eat with your fingers."

Niall looks at Louis like he is absurd. He is sixteen. He can eat with utensils by himself just fine.

"If you don't want to decide, I will."

Niall looked up for Harry's reaction. The curly one just gave a smile and a ruffle of the hair.

"I think I'm going to feed you," Niall nodded slowly as if he was unsure of what to think.

Harry and Louis smiled fondly. He was the cutest thing to watch.

Louis poked a few pieces before blowing on it and lifting them to Niall's lips. He liked the taste very much, so he leaned a bit further to signify that he would like more to eat.

"Did I do well," Niall nods and let's Louis put another piece in his mouth.

When Niall finished, his mind drifted. He missed his mom. She would always talk him through all of his feelings. Louis and Harry didn't really do that. Not yet at least. He sort of feels the need to break Harry and Louis. Because if he could do that then he could have much more fun. Anyways he's behaved very well so far, if they want a two year then that's what they'll get. Just needs to think of some things that naughty babies do.

With that saying, Niall shoved the bowl of leftover mac and cheese off of the tray table.

"Niall, why did you do that?"

"Done," he stated simply. Harry looked over at Louis in question. He wanted to see how they should deal with this first time acting out. Niall smirked to himself before going straight faced again.

"We don't throw our bowls, alright," Louis is gentle with his tone. In all honesty that angered Niall. He wanted an actual reaction. He wanted him to be upset. He wanted to have a screaming match.

"Let me clean you up and then we can all go out on the swing set," Harry didn't even ask as he wiped the cheese from Niall's fingers and around his face. Niall twisted and turned to get away from the wipe. The texture didn't feel good at all, and Harry was dragging it across his fast much to fast for his liking.

"I'm sorry," Harry cooed as Niall whined.

"Stop," he bat the wipe away, and luckily Harry was done by them so he could. Harry lifted Niall out of the high chair, and with that Niall walked off. Carrying around Sophie his giraffe.

"Guess we're not going outside first," Louis chuckled before following after him with Harry.

"What time is it," Niall tried to find a clock, but there was none.

"It's about five currently," Harry answered glancing at his phone.

"What time do I have to go to bed," he asked after a moment.

"Around six we usually start getting you ready, and then by seven thirty you should be asleep," Louis responded and then waited for some sort of reaction. Which Niall didn't give. He was already planning on a tantrum to go with the whole getting into the crib, but that could be dealt with later.

Now to deal with the downstairs area that was feeling a bit, well, grumbly. He had almost forgot about that medication until he felt a tense pain in his lower regions.

Niall sort of got a sick idea in his head. An idea that would disgust him any other day, but he needed to break them. He had to poop anyways and they were going to make him use the diaper no matter how much he begs and pleads.

So the boy turned around and squatted. He grunted and did his best to push it out. The diaper crinkled as it filled with his waste. Niall continued to push as hard as possible. Each piece could be seen falling into the back of the diaper. It kept sagging lower and lower.

Harry and Louis knew what he was doing. He was dirtying his diaper simply to spite them. To try and make it more difficult and less fun to care for him, but they already knew these tactics. They were trained with how to react to them as well, so they just stood there and watched as Niall grunted and strained to fill the diaper up as much as he could before turning around to face them.

"Haha you get the poopy diaper," Harry teases while Louis groans. Niall sort of smiles to himself at that. Neither of them wanted to do this(which will end up making it much more entertaining for himself).

"Why me," Harry handed him a diaper and a pack of wipes.

"I changed the first one a few minutes ago," Harry smirked as Louis groaned. He really wishes he hadn't made up the rule of whoever changes the last diaper doesn't have to change the next.

When he finishes, Louis makes his calm approach. He wanted to be gentle as he knew how vulnerable Niall would have to be to mess his pants.

"Niall, lets go change your diaper," this is when Niall's plan really begins to take its course.

"No," and the meltdown begins. He cries falling to the floor on his bum. He cringes as the poo mushes, but stays in the position of sitting while having a proper meltdown that could compete easily with a two year old.

"There's no need to cry," Harry cooed awing on the inside due to the big reaction about something so little.

"Don't wanna," he shouts startling each of the boys. Harry grabs Sophie from the floor beside him. Thinking quickly, he begins to speak for the stuffed animal.

"Let's go change your poopies, Niall. You smell stinky," Harry made the giraffe develop a voice in a try to connect to him, but Niall wasn't even going to play with the idea of humoring Harry. He needed to ruin them.

"Didn't poop," he sobs brokenly. He is actually quite proud of himself for his acting job. Because Louis and Harry are just eating it up.

"You did poo, Niall. You made us watch you," Louis laughs. because of how strange that sentence sounds.

"No," the word is dragged out and broken as his body shakes from the sobbing.

"Oh, are you gonna have a cry because daddy wants to change your poopy bum," Louis chuckles warmly. He finds the whole ordeal a bit endearing.

"No," Niall shakes his head and scooches further away from Louis. The two are totally buying it.

"I think we're going to go night night after this," he couldn't go to bed at six in the evening. That's just insane.

"No night night," the littler words make Harry and Louis coo.

"So tired," Harry coos crouching down next to him and Louis.

"Niall, it's alright; let's just change you and then we can watch TV or go play outside or watch a show before getting ready for bed," Louis reaches for him, but Niall bats his hand away.

"Niall, let me rephrase that, I'm changing your diaper," Louis' voice turns firm as he leans down and lifts Niall to his hip then heads towards the stairs. Louis wasn't really wanting to go stern, but he needed to get it across that he is in control. Niall kicks and twists, trying to get Louis to release him, but he doesn't. He keeps himself composed as they enter the nursery with Harry following behind(Sophie the Giraffe in his hands).

Louis lays Niall down on the changing table without really giving him an option to argue and buckles him across the tummy, but he doesn't start to clean him.

"Niall, do you like this diaper," Louis holds up one that has cookie monster on the butt.

"No," he shouts banging his feet against the padding, but Louis grabs each ankle between a hand and lowers them from when they are in their highest position.

"Papa, can I have Sophie," Louis asks, making sure to use the assigned names so Niall realizes that he does not have the upper hand.

"Here, daddy," Harry gets the drift.

"Niall, what diaper do you think Sophie likes," Louis held out two diapers. One having colorful giraffes and the other having gray elephants. This got Niall's attention. For some reason he felt compelled to pick things based off of the dumb stuffed animal (that he may or may not be already attached to).

"Giraffe one," he sniffles keeping the tears running, but no more screaming.

"How about you hold Sophie while I fix you up," Louis used the pads of his thumb to wipe off the tears of Niall's face before handing over the stuffed animal.  
Louis opens the wipe box and puts the diaper Niall picked off to the side.

"Let's see what we've got going here," Louis breathes in with a shaky breath. He has never changed a diaper affected by stimulants. He wasn't really sure what to expect. He pushes up the shirt before unfastening the tabs at the side of his diaper. The sticky sound of the tabs pulling away makes him a bit nervous. When the front part of the nappy is down and he can see what he has to clean, Louis clears his throat.

Now Louis has changed some very messy diapers, but none of them were made messy from laxatives. This thing was just vile. It was like a mix between a solid and liquid. Harry excused himself from the room so he didn't gag and make Niall feel bad.

"Wow, you're a champion, little man," Louis blinks rapidly to clear his watery vision. Niall doesn't enjoy this at all. He wishes he didn't go poop now. So just like the eighteen month old he is supposed to be, he begins to cry. Just body racking sobs as he realizes his regret for choosing to mess himself.

"Oh, I hear ya," Louis coos as he takes a wipe and scrapes the poo from his bum, then throws it in the messy diaper. Niall tries to twist himself away from the cooling wipes that thickly smell of aloe and newborn baby.

The wipes were quite cold and not very pleasant either. Louis had to tighten his grip on Niall's ankles just to get the last bit off without him twisting away before he applied a little bit of rash cream to keep his bum feeling cool. He took the diaper from the side and lifted Niall up before laying his bum back down on the padding. Louis cooed with sweet nothings as he taped up the diaper. He discarded of the dirty one quickly after.

"Let's cuddle, bud," Louis doesn't even ask as he lifts the boy to his chest and sways with him in the center of the room. A hand runs up and down his back. The silence is comfortable. 

Louis glances at the clock and can clearly see that it had taken him until six thirty to convince Niall into the diaper change, but he doesn't care. They'll try the day again in the morning. Hopefully he will be more willing, but if he is not, that's okay. He's allowed to express himself; somewhat at least.

"Time," Niall mumbles in question.

"Time to get in your jammies, then have a bottle and story," Niall shakes his head at this idea. He doesn't want anything more covering his body then what is on him, and even then he wouldn't mind if he got to take off his shirt. His head nuzzles deeper into the crook between Louis' neck and shoulder.

"Do you want jammies or do you just want to just sleep in your diaper," Niall pulls to take off the shirt, so Louis helps him by cutting the process short and removing it. When it's gone, Niall falls back against Louis' chest. The man isn't exactly uncomfortable, and he was sweet during the diaper change. A cuddle isn't going to hurt much.

"Such a sweet boy," Louis coos and he eyes Harry who appears with a bottle in one hand and a Burberry security blanket in the other.

"I think papa brought you a bottle, babe," Niall lifts his head to see the container filled with milk, then inwardly groans as he falls back to resting over Louis' shoulder. He doesn't need this right now.

"Do you want daddy to give you your bottle or papa," Niall doesn't move from his position, so Louis decides he was chosen and sits in the rocking chair while Harry sits on the ottoman. The boy is cradled in the crook of Louis' elbow. The bottle is pushed past his lips and he begins to give it a few sucks. It actually tastes quite good. Like a vanilla sweetness, but not too strong.

"The Hungry Caterpillar," Harry begins,so Niall drinks the bottle and listens. It is quite relaxing to have his bum pat well the story goes on and he has his bottle to drink.

He sort of regrets deciding to have a nighttime tantrum, but it was already decided and he likes to stick with his plans. 

Niall let them carry him to the bathroom. He let Harry brush his teeth. He even let them give him a kiss on the forehead, but after he asked to walk, and neither of them could see the harm to this idea.

So once his feet touched the ground, Niall started walking to the stairs.

"Ni, it's time to go night night," Harry has his hand held out, and a little part of him wants to take it and go to sleep, but he doesn't. He has already decided, so with that Niall goes to walk down the stairs.

"Niall," he turns to see Harry with a stern face.

"No," he scolds when Niall puts a foot on the step.

"Not tired," he tries out a grumbly toddler tone. 

"I didn't ask if you were tired. I said it's time to go night night," Harry smirked before lifting Niall from the stairs and carrying him to the nursery. Niall wants to fight. He really wants to fight, but Harry is very comfy and he is actually quite tired. 

He'll fight in the crib, yeah, of course he will.

"I got him, Lou," Harry smiles before lowering Niall on his back into the crib where the Burberry baby blanket and stuffed giraffe reside. Niall sits up with a whine, then pulls himself to stand in the crib while holding onto the bars. He's so tired that his legs feel wobbly, so he has to stable himself before he falls over.

"Lay down, mister," Louis takes his hands off the bar and slowly helps him into a lying position again, but Niall just pops right back up.

"What do you need, lovie," He carded his fingers through Niall's hair(which Niall actually really liked). 

When Niall didn't say anything, Louis laid him down again then said 'sweet dreams' along with Harry before they left the room. Niall couldn't believe it. They would leave him when he was still awake? That's not very nice at all.

Niall sat up in the crib, but he didn't try to stand. He just leaned against the back bars. Thinking to himself.

"They didn't even fight me. They didn't even try to help me sleep. They left me," and with each word getting louder in his head, Niall began a broken set of sobs. His mother had always stayed with him when he wasn't happy or was having a meltdown. She always sang little songs that came out of no where to soothe him, but these men did none of that. They just left him to sit in his crib and cry.

"I want my mom," his lips wobbled as he quietly huffed out his request. He couldn't do this for a day, let alone a year. He wants to go home.

To make it even worse he wet his diaper do to the urination tablet and bottle he had been given.

"Harry," Niall sobbed calling for the man, but there was no appearance.

"Louis," he called, and still no one appeared. When he stood in the crib his diaper hung very low on his waist. It was dying to be changed. 

"I'm wet," he tries, but no one comes.

"Daddy," he hesitantly tries out. Which seems to work as Louis appears not a minute later.

"Why aren't ya sleepin', love? It's already nine," Louis does that thing where he runs his fingers through Niall's hair and the boy melts into his touch.

"Change," he mumbles out upset a little. It wasn't very fun to talk about it.

"You need your diaper changed," Niall nods.

"After I change you, will you go to sleep," Louis hums. Niall avoided the man's eyes. He walked over to grab Sophie then returned back to Louis.

"Can't sleep," Niall raised his hands to be lifted from the crib, and Louis obliged. Louis gave his bare back a few pats and a couple of rubs. He was laid out on the soft padding and given a few little rubs to his belly.

"I'm going to warn you, papa and I are going to give you lots of kisses," Louis pressed a kiss to Niall's belly before pulling the tabs off the diaper.

"Now, why can't we sleep," 'me' Niall thinks to himself. 'I'm the one who can't sleep.'

Louis drags the cold wipe over Niall's genitals. The boy shivers closing his knees.

"I know," Louis coos as he pushes apart Niall's legs with his hands. A clean diaper is placed under his bum and then taped up.

Louis runs a comforting hand over his belly for a few minutes before seeing Niall blink sleepily. He lifts Niall from the changing table and goes to lay him in the crib, but the little one's hands gripped tightly around Louis' neck.

"Don't leave," Niall sniffled, so Louis hiked him higher on his hip, and sat in the rocking chair with Niall laid against his chest. A song being hummed passes his lips.

"What's going on, babe," Niall sniffles before mumbling out his problem, but of course Louis doesn't hear it. He asks to hear it again.

"I want my mum," he choked out, and Louis audibly awed. 

"That's alright," Louis coos patting his back. So they sit there and rock until Niall begins to drift off. Then when Louis decides to make the effort to get up and move, Niall is once again awake and begging to be rocked.

"Niall, we need to go to sleep," Niall just whines and nuzzles his head deeper into Louis' neck. He doesn't want to be alone. Louis is comforting.

"Are you willing to try something out," Niall shakes his head. He has tried enough today.

"Let's just go get something for you," Louis stands with Niall and the younger whines, but it is ignored. Louis heads down the stairs into the kitchen.

"We were going to give you one of these later, but maybe you'll sleep better if you have one," Louis has a jar with a silver top with a knob on top of it. Inside was a bunch of pacifiers.

"No," Niall twisted to look away. It was all getting to be too much, and Louis wasn't helping. His eyes caught Harry entering with joggers hanging low on his waist and mini bun half up do. His abs on full display along with his colorful array of tattoos(well not exactly colorful as they're all black and white).

"It's ten o'clock. What are you doing up," Harry runs a hand up and down Niall's back. Niall turns and gets cuddled into Harry.  
"Well, hello," Harry coos swaying side to side. He glances up at Louis in question, but only gets a shrug in return.

"Did you see all the pacis daddy has for you," Niall nods into Harry's shoulder, but doesn't lift his head.

"Well would you like one," Niall only shrugs.

"Will you try one, for me? You can pick it out," Louis holds the container out again and Niall's hand reaches in. He comes across a completely silicone round pacifier that you would get from the hospital. It's green and happens to be the only one like it in there. Louis and Harry chose it randomly one day, but then they got caught on the ones with all the cute buttons and tried to stick with those.

"Ah, that's my favorite one," Harry smiled.

"Mine," Niall popped it in his mouth and gave a few sucks before deciding it was good. He rested his head back down on Harry's shoulder, and gripped his bicep in a way to comfort himself.

"Col," he mumbled pass the pacifier.

"You must be freezing! Let's go get cozy then get you back in bed," Harry cooed, but Niall whined shaking his head.

"What? You don't want pajamas," Harry pouted rubbing his hand up and down Louis' back.

"No beh," he whimpered.

"Why not, bubba," Harry made his way up the stairs with Louis following him. He lays Niall on the changing table and Louis hands a gray sleeper over with navy blue little sail boats like the logo of Sperry. 

"Uh oh, daddy, did you not check his diaper," Harry scolded in a baby like tone. Niall blushed bright pink and brought his hands to cover his eyes. He didn't even feel that one.

"Well I changed him an hour ago, so I didn't really think about it," Louis stepped forward getting out a diaper with ombre stripes of blue, but Harry stole it from his hands.

"I've got it," Harry quickly fixed up his diaper before taking the sleeper and slipping him into it, and snapping the poppers closed.

"Now sleepy boy, back to your crib," Harry lowered him and pulled up the white comforter over Niall's tired body.

"Goodnight, Niall," Harry gave a kiss to Louis' forehead then switched on some fairy lights hung above the changing table. Those soothe Niall easily. He stands in the crib with a look of pure amazement.

"Niall, lay down. You can look at the pretty lights if you lay down," Louis took Niall's hands off of the crib's rim and made him sit then took his legs to lay down.

Niall sat himself back up and pulled up to a stance.

"Niall, night night," Harry shook his head taking his hands off the side of the crib and laying him down once again.

Niall popped up in the crib once again. He is completely forgetting about why he is upset.

"Niall, lay down," Louis' voice is firm, which irritates Niall to an extreme extant.

Who does Louis think he is? Good thing Niall is a great actor.

"Eh," he whines before dropping the pacifier from his lips and bursting into tears. Just standing and sobbing with shaky breathes.

"Niall, daddy didn't do anything wrong," Harry scolded as he lifted Niall over the bars and held the pacifier to his lips until he began to suck on it.

He didn't stop crying. He sat in Harry's arms sobbing towards Louis, making him feel worse and worse about the little scolding.

"Back in the crib, Niall, night night," Harry laid him down once again, then ushered Louis out.

"Papa," Niall pulled up to stand once again.

"Niall, why won't you sleep," Harry comes back over to the crib and puts Niall down to sit.

"I wanna go home," his lips quiver, and Harry begins to feel actual sympathy for him.

He lifts him out of the crib and cuddles him closely to his chest. A kiss being placed on the crown of his head.

"I know, buddy," Harry sighs before sitting in the rocking chair and leaning Niall against his chest. He feels as if this is going to be a place he'll end up in with Niall more then planned throughout the next few weeks.

So Harry and Niall sit all night in the rocking chair while it sways back and forth in a slow pattern. By five o'clock Harry manages to lay the little one down in the crib and head back to bed.

He is not excited about the morning in anyway.  
=================================

"Louis?"

It was eight in the morning. Niall had only got around three hours of sleep, yet he was still up and ready to get out of bed. 

He huffs before the words "daddy" pass his lips.

Louis still doesn't come. Because in reality he is still asleep. Cuddled up next to his young husband who was awake all night with the baby.

The "baby" was up and his diaper hung low around his waist. He wanted to eat and maybe go outside a bit. 

He picked up the pacifier from the bottom of the crib and gave it a few inspections before plopping it in his mouth. It wasn't that bad. Sort of comforting. He took Sophie up into his arms as well.

"Papa," the door creaks open.

"Shh, papa's sleeping," Louis' hair is a right mess. He's shirtless with tattoos on display.

"Food," he questions tiredly and Louis chuckles before lifting Niall over the bars and letting him stand in the center of the room. He can see Niall's diaper sagging from behind.

"After we change your diaper," Louis goes to grab him, but Niall heads out to the hallway. The covered feet on his sleeper didn't end up helping him make it very far as his feet went out from underneath him and he slipped to land on his bum. 

Louis held his breath before Niall burst into tears.

"Did that hurt," Louis cooed, crouching down and opening his arms for Niall to scoot into his loving embrace.

Niall did exactly what he wanted and moved to latch onto Louis.

"Oh I know," Louis murmurs pulling to a stance with Niall in his arms. A gentle sway falling into his step.

"We'll change you after breakfast, does that sound okay," Niall nods before letting his head fall to Louis' shoulder and his hands tighten around Louis' bicep.

They make their way down stairs with Niall locked on him with Sophie tight in his clutches and a pacifier bobbing between his lips. He's sort of sucking at this "not being a baby" thing.

"It's hot," Niall hums before pulling apart a few of the poppers off his sleeper to reveal his chest.

"Do you just want to be in your diaper," Louis sets him on the floor and strips him down to his soggy diaper.

"Maybe we should change your diaper," Louis said examining him a bit to realize how low the diaper hung.

"No," Niall whined before walking over to the TV and trying to get it to start. He can't really reach it though as it's hung above the fireplace.

"Here," Louis switches on the television to Scooby Doo then heads over to the kitchen side of the great room.

"I don't wanna watch this," Niall whines waddling over to Louis and trying to grab the remote off the island.

"What would you like then," Louis takes the remote off the table and crouches down in front of Niall.

"Friends or something," Louis chuckles shaking his heads.

"You can watch anything G rated. We've got Scooby Doo, Blue's Clues, Bubble Guppies, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins," Louis lists each off which end up making Niall more and more angry as he realizes he won't be able to watch any of the good shows for the next year.

"Tom and Jerry," that was probably the only show he enjoyed as a kid.

"Too violent. Pick from the ones I said or you can sit and play with your toys while daddy watches the news," Louis' explanation is gentle and really didn't deserve as big of a reaction that he got.

"I want Tom and Jerry," he stomped a foot to show Louis he was serious.

"Don't stomp at me. Choose one I said or you can forget all about watching TV," Niall made a high pitched whine before stealing the remote from Louis' hands.

"Fine no TV," Louis pulls the remote from Niall's grip and sits it back up on the counter. Niall huffs and it seems as if he's fallen into one of his temper tantrums as he begins to scream and cry while trying to reach up for the remote.

"I don't know what you're going for, Niall James. Go find a toy. You're not watching TV if you're going to scream and take things from me," Louis stands from his crouched position and pushes the remote back further on the island.

"I want my show," his breath shaky as each word is screamed towards Louis.

"I want to change your diaper," Louis responded smugly as Niall stomped his foot and shook his head.

"What's all the- whoa that's a saggy diaper," Harry swooped in and picked up the child in mid tantrum and placed him on his hip. A pacifier was taken out of the jar and shoved into his mouth and a few pats was given to the younger's back until he was sniffling.

"Good morning," Harry pulled Niall closer in his grip and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading over to Louis for a peck on the lips.

"Why are we upset," Harry hummed going to give Niall another kiss, but his head is pushed away.

"Did you not get enough sleep," Harry raised his eyebrows knowingly. Niall just shook his head with a big pout before falling against Harry's bare chest and cuddling in against him.

"Sophie," he whined looking for the giraffe. He doesn't even know where it's at. 

"Do you want to watch a show and have a cuddle with Sophie," Niall nods with a high pitched whine.

"Just apologize to daddy and we'll do just that," Niall looks at Harry like he's insane. He isn't sorry. Louis took the remote and wouldn't let him watch his show.

"His fault," Niall mumbles out.

"Niall you yelled at daddy and threw a tantrum, say you're sorry," Niall was huffing a bit like he was going to have another fit, but Harry pat and rubbed his back until the younger forgot his anger and apologized.

"How does Scooby sound," Niall shook his head.

"Bubble Guppies," Niall had a questioning look on his face, but Harry just switched the TV on to the show and set Niall down. The blonde haired boy became mesmerized with the show and waddled towards the couch. He took his giraffe off the couch and gave it a tight cuddle. His head laying on the couch while he continued to stand holding his giraffe.

"Do we have some diapers down here," Louis nodded as he continued to fix some pancakes up and pointed over to the cabinets on the wall near the fireplace.

"Niall, which diaper do you want," Harry pulled out a wicker basket filled with diapers of different types and a container of wipes.

"I'm clean," Niall hummed out watching the colorful mermaids and mermen.

"Niall, do you want the giraffe one," Niall grabs the diaper from Harry's hands. Harry puts the diapers back up and leaves with the wipes in his hand.

"Come here, little man," Niall waddles to the sliding doors that lead out to the deck, Harry follows behind him. He scoops him up from underneath and wraps an arm around his stomach.

"Tried to make an escape," Louis chuckles as Harry nods. 

"I've got to change you," Harry gives a few munching kisses before he was pushed away.

"Harry hurry up. I have breakfast ready for the both of you," Harry leaned over and gave Louis a quick kiss before laying Niall down on the ground and pulling off the straps of his diaper.

"If he poops today it's your diaper," Louis calls as he plates the food and cuts Niall's into bite size pieces before placing them on the tray of his high chair.

"That's not the rules, Niall knows the rules," Harry coos taping up the clean diaper and giving the little one's bare belly a pat.

"I don't have to poop," Niall whined as he was pulled up from the floor and handed to Louis then placed in his high chair.

"We have to give you your medicine after you eat, so you're going to have to poop, and I'm not changing it," the last part towards his younger husband.

Niall eats the pieces of pancake off of the tray trying to ignore the two lovebirds. They're driving him up a wall. Even though he isn't wanting to take his medication he knows he signed a contract to, so that's just out of the question.

"We'll talk about it later," Harry chuckles before stealing a piece of pancake and eating it. Niall smiled up at him.  
============================================================

"What's that sour face about," Harry chuckled as he was getting a bottle fixed for Niall. Louis was holding the boy's hands to keep him stable. He was getting very tired from the game they were playing outside earlier.

"He's ready for his nap," Niall dropped to his butt. Starting to cry from sleepiness, or maybe to stay awake longer. Whatever works for them though.

"Oh my, sleepy boy," Louis dropped the boy's hands and bent down to pick him up from the hardwood floors. "Well let's all go cuddle in the big bed, alright? I think daddy and papa would appreciate a nap as well," Harry stole the green soother off of the table and headed up the stairs after his husband. "Is daddy not doing it right," Harry cooed with a bit of a laugh as he came into the master. He pressed the pacifier into Niall's lips until he began to bob it. "I'm doing it just fine. He's just ready to go night night," Louis was gentle as he taped up Niall's diaper and pulled down his onsie to clip the poppers together between his legs. Louis gave his tummy a circular rub before giving it a pat and handing Harry the rolled up diaper to dispose of. He received the bottle from Harry and he tried to remove the pacifier from his lips, but Niall started to cry once it was gone. "Shh, shh, shh," Louis hushed as he tilted the bottle into Niall's mouth. The little one began to suckle the bottle so he didn't end up choking. The sweet formula was comforting and easily filling him up from not getting a proper lunch. His hands went up and grasped around Louis'. Not to stop him but to just have him for comfort. "Niall, look who's here," Harry holds up Sophie, and Niall takes it from his grasp. "Everyone cuddle up," Louis moved Niall into the covers and draped them over him. Each getting cozy in the bright white sheets. "Go to sleep, little man," Harry rubs Niall's belly for a few seconds until he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days and counting. Three days since Niall was pulled away from his mother. Three days since he first was made to swallow medication so he would lose all urinary and bowel control. Three days since he arrived into the Styles household. 

Niall was beginning to adapt though. Either that or plan. Most would call it planning, but he would rather call it adapting. Yesterday was sort of nice for him. Besides Louis taking the remote and making him watch stupid baby shows it wasn't too bad. They keep trying to get him behave like a toddler and in all honesty he feels humiliated. Don't even get him started on the diaper. No, today that thing is coming off. He does not care if his bum is on full display, no way is he wearing it anymore.

The door creaks open and Niall freezes in his laying position.

"I knew I heard some rustling. Good morning, little man," Harry crouched down in front of the bars. Niall turned to look at Harry. The curly headed caretaker seems to have fascinated him quite a bit. He's been such a loving person the pass few days. Niall can't really comprehend why Harry hadn't tried to be stricter like Louis, but he's not complaining. 

Niall reaches a hand out and grasps one of Harry's. The other keeping Sophie wrapped close.

"Hi, sweetheart," Harry's smile widens at the small gesture. Niall bobbed the pacifier in his lips as his feet curled in then kicked out.

"Are you gonna be sleepy today," Harry pressed a light kiss to Niall's hand. 

"Do you wanna have a cuddle first or should we get you out of that icky diaper," Niall's eyes glided down his body to see that his diaper was no doubt soaked. His hand reached down grabbing a tab.

"What are you doing, silly boy? That's my job," Harry pulled Niall's hand up and away from the diaper, but it went right back beginning to pull away the tab.

"No, Niall I'll change you. Please don't take off your diaper," Niall huffed bringing his hands back up.

"I know. I'm not being very nice, huh," Harry stands and pulls Niall from the crib.

"But, that doesn't mean I won't let you do other things. Just please don't take off your diaper, alright? If you do I'll have to punish you and I really don't want to do that," Harry pressed a kiss to Niall's forehead before he laid him down on the changing table.

"Look, isn't this easier. You don't even have to change your own diaper. You just get to relax," Harry hummed pulling away the straps on the diaper.

"I wanna do it," he whimpered. He just is beginning to feel a bit hopeless as more things are becoming things he isn't allowed to do. His nose buries into Sophie's head.

"You wanna change a diaper full of pee? You're a crazy little one," Harry chuckled. Niall's lip began to wobble. 

"I'm kidding, Ni," Harry cooed as he taped another diaper around the boy's waist. As Harry threw away the diaper, Niall started to cry. 

"Niall, buddy, you're okay," he knew the only reason he reacted so poorly was because of the medication they've been putting in his bottle to control his anger. It's been spiking random emotions lately, but mostly crying. It's not the actual stuff though. They'll have to start using the actual medicine in a few days.

Harry lifted Niall from the changing table up to his chest. A pacifier was shoved into his lips. 

"You're okay Niall. I wasn't yelling baby," a hand ran up and down the little one's back as Harry bounced and swayed to soothe the boy.

"Let's have a cuddle and watch a show, alright," Harry carried the blubbering boy out into the hallway.

"Why don't we go wake daddy up, hm? I bet he would like to see you," he proposed, but in reality it was going to happen no matter what.

Harry placed Niall on the floor and gave him a little shove to get him moving. He stumbled forward. Looking back Harry was gone. Louis' back faced him. 

"Well here goes nothing," Niall mumbled as he inched around to the side with Louis' face. They want a baby. He'll go for baby. Start out nice and lovely then turn into a menace.

Niall crept slowly towards the bed. His hand reached out and placed a few gentle taps to Louis' face.

Blue met blue within a few seconds and a smile fell onto Louis' features.

"Good morning, mister," Louis yawned before pulling Niall up on the bed. Niall fell down to Louis' chest for a cuddle.

"Are you still sleepy," Louis mused, carding his fingers through Niall's hair.

"Yeah," Niall snuggled deeper into Louis.

"Did papa change your diaper," Niall nodded. His hands tighted around Louis' bicep.

"Let's go eat, okay," Louis lifted Niall up with him as he made his way down into the great room. There he could see his husband with a bare back standing in a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Good morning," Louis came up around Harry's side to press a peck to his lips before sitting Niall down in his high chair and fastening the straps.

"Hi," Niall watched the sweet looks they exchanged. It annoyed him to no extent.

"Niall do you like blueberry muffins," the boy nodded in response to Harry.

"Well then I hope you'll like mine," Harry peeled the wrapper from a muffin and placed it on Niall's tray. He pulled the pacifier from Niall's lip and put it into his pocket.

The boy teared the muffin to pieces before ingesting it.

"I love you," Niall practically gagged as Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis' neck whilst the man filled a syringe with his medicine.

"Is your muffin all gone," Louis smiled making his way over to his side of the island with a syringe in hand.

"Yeah," Niall nodded, his eyes kept on the syringe. That was the medicine for his bowels to loosen. 

Well they said he needs to regress a bit. 

Louis moved forward to give the medicine.

"No, I don't want it," Niall fussed.

"Niall you need to take it baby. We don't want your tummy to get icky," Louis went to bring the syringe closer, but Niall turned his head.

"Daddy, no," Niall pushed the syringe away from his face. Louis and Harry were both inwardly cooing at the little phrases. The boy was acting much younger then usual.

"Niall do you want a cookie," his head turned to Harry. A big chocolate chip cookie in the curly headed man's hand.

"Cookie," he leaned forward in the high chair. He's got these men wrapped around his finger.

"Take your medicine and you can have the cookie," Harry bargained.

Damn it, Harry.

"Cookie," he whined.

"Medicine," Louis mimicked.

"I don't want it," his face flushed before his eyes filled with tears. Sobs emitted only seconds after.

"Okay, Niall. Come here, come to daddy," Louis lifted the bare baby from the high chair. Niall tightened his hand around Louis' bicep. The other scrunched up Louis' tee shirt from behind.

"Niall do you want a few sucks of your paci," Harry pressed the pacifier into his mouth. The pacifier bobbed at a fast pace as he attempted to 'calm down'. Harry and Louis are absolute suckers.

While Louis waltzed around the great room in comfortable sways, Harry was becoming filling the second syringe with Oxytrol. 

Louis glanced back to see his husband coming towards him. He quickly turned to see Harry straight on, so Niall wouldn't see the syringe.

Harry kept the syringe behind his back as he walked around to meet Niall's eyes.

"Hi, little man. I'm gonna take paci okay," Niall buried himself into Louis chest. He wants to keep his paci.

"Niall, it's okay," Harry manages to steal the pacifier away. Immediately cries start up. He looks at Harry like he is just the most awful person ever, and Harry feels it.

Harry squeezed Niall's cheeks in before squirting in the first syringe. He tilted Niall's head up, so he had to swallow. This happened once again with the second shot of medicine. 

"We can have your cookie now, Ni," Harry brushed his fingers through the blonde locks. Niall squirmed until he was set down. He waddled away from them to the sliders toward the deck. 

The deck with unlocked doors.

"Niall no," the boy huffed before dropping to his bum. He stared longingly at the outdoors. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Harry was the good one. He was the sweet one. He wasn't nice this morning. Niall has decided to be mad at Harry. It is official that Niall is now upset with Harry.

"Niall I have a cookie for you," Harry crouched down in front of him with the chocolate chip cookie from before.

Okay, not too mad anymore.

"Here, let me get you a baba," Harry handed over the cookie, and left the boy to his whining. He knows that giving him his medicine was the right thing.

The boy looked down at his diaper. 

Stupid diaper that causes stupid problems because of the stupid medicine. It's a stupid diaper for sure. He doesn't even know why it's still on. He said he wasn't going to wear it anyways.

He pulled a strap off. The sticky sound tearing away makes him feel disgusting. He pulls the other away too. The diaper is pulled out from beneath his bum. Ever so smoothly he manages to quietly pull the door open to the deck and throw the diaper out to the side where it could not be seen. The door was quietly slid shut.

"Niall James," Louis is biting his lip as a way to not laugh.

"Where is your diaper, dude," he chuckled. Harry's head popped up from where he had just taken the bottle off of it's warmer.

"Niall, I told you that your diaper stays on," Harry scolded coming over to Niall. The boy stood from the floor. He didn't even acknowledge Harry. Just made his way to the foyer. He took a right down the corridor. 

"Come here that's the study. Not a Niall room."

What does he mean by not a "Niall room"? He can go wherever he pleases.

The boy inched forward.

"Okay you need a diaper and a timeout," Harry lifted him from his armpits to his hip. He squirmed and screeched as he was carried back to the great room.

"Why's he screamin'," Harry didn't respond. He grabbed a diaper with cookie monster patterned all over it. The diaper was pulled through Niall's legs then tapped the diaper around his waist.

"Keep your diaper on, sit you have five minutes, and I do not want to hear you," Harry sat him down on a chair. His voice stern and cold. Niall began to sob.

Niall knew he was getting to Harry. Louis was keeping his cool, but Harry was going to lose it eventually.

He got up off the chair and headed towards Louis.

Harry was watching from the kitchen. He stopped the timer and set it over. 

Niall was lifted from the floor right before he made it to Louis. His bottom was softly placed on the chair.

"Daddy," Niall wailed.

Oh he was good. Niall was really good, and wet. Now his diaper was wet. Well that's just great.

"Wet," he choked out. Niall was up from his seat and ended up making it to Louis.

"Change daddy," Harry comes from behind Niall and scoops him up from the floor. Back to the chair again. He moved for Louis again, but at a quicker pace.

"Pee pee daddy," he is lifted by his armpits and sat back on the chair.

"Daddy, hold," Louis' heart is shattering as the little one continues to try to obtain his attention. The littler the words the better the reaction.

Niall was getting the exact reaction he wanted.

"Daddy," off the chair once again. Harry has him back on the chair. Off the chair. Back on the chair. This goes on for about an hour with a diaper change in between before he sits whimpering in the chair. The timer is set once again, and finally he sits. 

When the timer goes off, Harry is in front of Niall in an instance. 

"Niall can you tell me what you did wrong," the boy avoided Harry's gaze.

"Niall?"

"Don't like the diaper," he whined. 

"Niall, you need it. We don't want to clean up any messes on the floor, buddy," Harry sighed.

"Stop giving me the medicine and I won't make any," he bit back.

"You and I both know that's not how it goes. Now tell me what you did wrong and we can forget all about this," he pleads. Seeing Niall upset with him is becoming tiring.

"Didn't do anything wrong," the blonde one mumbles.

"Fine, I guess you have another five minutes," Harry got up to leave, but Niall called him back.

"I don't take off the diaper. I get it. I'm sorry," Harry brought the boy into his hold. He gave a tight squeeze and kiss to the forehead before waltzing back over to Louis with Niall still in his grasp.

"There, now was that so hard," Niall was doing his best not to respond. Yes it was very hard for him.

"Let's get you dressed. We can play outside for a bit then head to the store," Niall looked at Harry in question.

The store? Why would he need to go to a store? 

"Daddy," Niall is passed over to Louis. 

"Hi, mister," Louis presses a kiss to Niall's cheek then heads for the stairs.

In the nursery, Niall is laid out on the changing table. 

"Kiss, otherwise I can't get your clothes," Niall giggles a bit before Louis leans down and presses a kiss to the blonde boy's belly.

"Looks like we need to have another change here," Louis gave a little tickle over his tummy. He pulled the straps from the diaper and did a quick cleaning up. A pair of black jeans were shimmied up his legs. A gray chain knit sweater slipped over his head.

"We're gonna head straight out to the shops. Felt freezing. He's gonna need a coat. Will be going to the outside outlet," Harry returned with a black coat with fur around the hood. Lambs wool inside of the hood.

"What's the temp," Niall has a pacifier pressed into his lips then is passed over to Harry while the two men continue to converse as they walk back to the bedroom.

"About 23 currently," they enter into the large walk in closet. Harry sits down on the ottoman in the center with Niall on his lap. Oddly enough, Niall hasn't gotten rid of his paci yet.

"Well then, we need to finish up some Christmas shopping. When is snow supposed to fall," Louis tugs over a burgundy sweater.

"Hopefully tonight, Niall have you ever seen snow," the boy shook his head.

"We're going to have lots of fun! Papa will be putting out the lights and garland tonight while we can drink some cocoa," Louis lifted Niall from Harry's lap. 

In the foyer, Niall is sat down on the bench. A pair of boots are slipped and zipped up on his feet. Harry and Louis slip on their boots as well. Harry tugs on Niall's winter coat while Louis goes to grab both of theirs.

"Here, babes," Louis holds out Harry's coat for the curly headed man to slide into. A kiss is pressed to his lips. 

"Are you ready, little man," Niall rolls his eyes, but Harry chooses to ignore it.

"Christmas shopping here we come," Harry cheered lifting Niall up to his hip. A Gucci diaper bag is shifted onto his shoulder.

They walked through the mud room to the attached garage. Niall never realized how quick weather could change in the states. It was warm enough to go outside without a coat yesterday.

"What state are we even in," Niall mumbled behind his pacifier. Harry handed Niall to Louis while he went around to the passenger side.

"We're in Michigan, love," Niall is sat in a black car seat with white lining. The harness is buckled over his arms and through his legs. Finally Louis turns the car seat back inside of the car and shuts the door.

"What are some things you want for Christmas, Ni," Louis starts up the car.

"Home," Harry and Louis look at each other.

"I'm sorry, bud. I know you do," Harry reached out a hand and rested it on Niall's knee for a few seconds.   
======================================

"Should we put him in the stroller," Harry grabbed the diaper bag as he came out of the Rover. 

"We'll bring it just in case, but if he'll hold one of our hands then I don't care," Louis lifted Niall out of his car seat.

"Where's Sophie," Niall forgot about that stuffed animal all morning. 

"She's in the bag sweetheart. If you want her you have to sit in the stroller," Niall shook his head. Louis grabbed his hand. 

Niall tried to tug it back, but Louis scolded him.

"Niall you have to hold mine or papa's hand. If you don't you'll be sitting in the stroller or being carried," Niall huffed, but did latch onto Louis' hand.

"How about I take Ni with me to get some stuff the girls asked for and you go get him some gifts," Louis agreed and handed Niall over to Harry.

"Have fun you two. Call me when you're done and we'll meet and head to lunch," Harry and Louis shared a kiss. Louis pressed a kiss to Niall's cheek before taking off.

"Anastasia Beverley Hills," Harry reads the list with confusion. He drags Niall over to the section and sorts through each piece. Practically everything on their sisters lists are makeup and hair products.

"How does this smell, Ni," Harry crouches down holding a bottle of what Niall assumes to be perfume. He takes a quick sniff, and quickly shakes his head.

"No, alright, why don't you pick," Harry chuckles. Niall leads the curly headed caregiver around until they find the one Niall likes most. Coach New York was the name. Smelled like raspberries and roses. He liked that combination more than he thought he would.

"Should we get a cologne for daddy too," Niall nodded. 

"This is his favorite," a bottle of Gucci Guilty is picked up from the shelf. A black bottle with silver G's. Harry squirts it on Niall's wrist.

"I like it," he sniffs it with a smile. 

"I know. It's my favorite smell," Harry put into the mesh bag. 

"Let's get these for the girls," a gift box called "Give me more lip" is added into the bag.

"Are we done," Niall whined tugging Harry towards the door. The curly headed man laughed.

"We need to check out then go to a few more stores for the girls, okay," Harry chuckled. 

"Do you want to sit in the stroller?"

"No," he shouted. 

Why would Harry even ask him that.

"Okay, don't shout please," they checked out in Sephora. Harry and Niall made his way out with Niall whining behind them.

"We are getting everyone the same thing in here. We'll be out in an instant," Harry reasoned as they walked into Louis Vuitton.

"Hello welcome to Louis Vuitton. I'm Elizabeth, can I help you with anything," Harry nodded.

"Yes actually. I need five monogrammed palm spring mini back packs," she smiled and lead them over to a set of chairs.

"Why don't you two sit here and I'll be right back. Would you like them gift wrapped," Harry nodded. Elizabeth left through the back doors.

Niall walked between Harry's legs. His head falling into Harry's chest. Harry carded his fingers through Niall's hair. 

"Hold," the little one was getting tired. Harry lifted him onto his lap, and cuddled him close. His knees swayed side to side.

"How much longer," Harry chuckled at the whining.

"We still have to get some gifts for daddy and the grandparents," Niall groaned. He wants to go back to the house.

"No," Niall moaned.

"I know. You can always sit in the stroller babes. I could get a show going for you on the IPad," Niall shook his head. He would not be seen in that contraption.

"Here we are," Elizabeth was back with all five bags. Each wrapped in an orange box with royal blue ribbon.

"Thank you. Niall I need to put you down, buddy," Niall was placed on the floor and he held onto the corner of Harry's sweater.

They checked out before heading over to Saint Laurent.

"Mr. Styles? Is this for you or your husband," Harry grinned widely. He was a regular to this establishment.

"My husband," he nodded.

"Well then let me show you our newest collection. I'm sure Louis would appreciate these bad boys," Jack was no doubt Harry's favorite salesman.

Niall on the other hand could not wait to go back to their place. He is getting tired of all this walking. 

Not to mention the medicine was kicking in.

Harry was to distracted to see Niall trying to adjust himself to a more comfortable position.

Not in public! Not here! Niall was pleading with his body to not succumb to his already confirmed fate.

His face scrunched. A muffled fart escaped

"Eh," he grunted trying to push. His features strained. These pants were making it ten times more difficult to have a proper poo.

"Ah," he bent down to a squat. 

Harry somehow has not even picked up on it yet.

"Uh," another fart and the seat of his pants expanded. Finally it was coming out. Niall hated it, but it felt good to get rid of the cramps. His pacifier bobbed faster while he pushed.

His face strained as another grunt passed his lips. More poop dropped from his bum. He finally finished with a huff.

"I think these are the ones," Jack handed a pair of gorgeous boots over to Harry.

"I love them. I'll take em," Jack and Harry walked over to the check out. Niall stood by the stroller. Without the verbal distraction, Harry kept taking glances at Niall. He couldn't see the diaper from behind though and if he could, Harry would know just how full his diaper was.

"Thank you Jack, come on Niall," Harry put the bags into the stroller and reached for Niall's hand. Niall held his hand to his chest.

"Niall you have to hold papa's hand," Harry reached for it again, but Niall pulled it away again.

"Want daddy," he needed to be changed, and Louis was the only one who fixed the other poopy diaper, so that means Harry wouldn't know how to. At least that's what Niall thought.

Harry still managed to grab Niall's hand and nudge him along. He then noticed the back of Niall's pants.

"Niall did you poop," Harry hummed knowingly. Niall shook his head. He needed Louis for this. 

"Let me see," Harry wrapped an arm around Niall's center. He tugged back his pants and glanced just to find exactly what he knew would be there.

"Okay we need to find somewhere to change your diaper," Niall shook his head pulling away from Harry's grasp.

"No," he shouted. Harry's eyes widened. Niall was going to cause a scene.

"Why not? Niall you have a poopy diaper," Niall shook his head. He was beginning to walk off from Harry.

"Niall," Harry warned. The boy was searching for Louis. He was positive that he needed him.

"Come here," Harry lifts the boy up into his arms. Immediately the poo squishes up against Niall's bum. He cringes and twists trying to be free from Harry's grasp.

In the bathroom Harry locked the door to the largest stall and let Niall down on his feet. He knew that the little one needed to blow off some steam.

"Call daddy," Niall screamed. He was getting tired and irritated.

"Niall we'll see daddy in a little bit. I have to get you out of that diaper," Harry went to grab Niall, he moved away from his hands.

"Need daddy," Harry sighed. 

"Niall you pooped. Daddy isn't always going to be here to change your poopy diapers," that set Niall off into a round of sobs. Harry now regrets telling Niall that.

"I'm sorry, Niall. I didn't mean that to make you upset," Harry apologized.

"I need to change you though, okay," Harry went to pick him up, and Niall began to scream. 

"Calm down buddy," Harry placed the diaper bag up on the changing station. He sorted through it for a few seconds before finding Sophie.

"Is Sophie going to help us change your diaper," Niall took the giraffe and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Okay, now let's change your diaper," Niall's lip wobbled before he started to cry.

"Niall," Harry cooed going closer to the boy. Niall moved further away. Harry is slowly beginning to lose all hope in his parenting abilities. He goes back to the bag on the changing station. Inside he has a prepared bottle. Meant to be saved for the drive home, so Niall would sleep easier. Seems like it's going to have to be used a little early.

He shakes the bottle really quick to make sure the contents are still mixed and haven't seperated. Luckily they kept it in a bottle bag to keep it warm.

"Niall let's eat a little," Harry crouched down and held out the bottle. Niall took it from him easily. That's when Harry made his move and lifted the boy onto the changing table.

"No, no, no," Niall screamed from behind his pacifier. He sat up on the changing table. The bottle thrown onto the floor. Luckily the cap was still on the bottle.

"Call daddy," Niall begged. He got down from the changing station and grabbed the bottle off the floor.

"Niall, you and me aren't going to have daddy tomorrow. Daddy is a doctor, so he'll leave early to the hospital and return late. He will be home for your bedtime routine and that's it. You're gonna have to poop and i'm going to have to help. Why don't we practice today," Harry crouched down to accept Niall into his arms, but the boy didn't come.

"Call daddy," the little's lip wobbled. His eyes filled with tears. 

Harry sighed, but pulled out his phone. He knew that Niall was having a bit of a meltdown, and now with the knowledge of Louis leaving, he was starting to panic.

Harry selected Louis' contact.

"Hi, babe," Harry sighed

"Yeah he pooped. Won't let me get near his diaper," Harry sighs. Niall sniffles.

"Thank you, I love you," Harry hung up then turned to Niall.

"Daddy's coming," Niall bobbed his pacifier in his lips. The bottle still held in his hands.

"Do you want the bottle opened," Niall shook his head. He didn't want Harry any closer then he currently was.

"H," Niall moved towards the stall door. Harry unlatched the door and Louis stepped inside.

"Daddy," Louis lifted Niall from the floor and gave him a cuddle. He sways and bounces until the little one is down to sniffles.

"We're gonna lay down, okay," Louis hums putting him down on the changing table.

"Daddy," Louis coos kissing Niall's knuckles. 

"You're gonna do fine," Louis unbuttons Niall's pants and shimmies them down to the end of his feet. Niall's breathing is in short, quick breathes.

"Calm down, mister," a soft hand is rubbed over Niall's belly. A kiss placed right above his belly button.

Louis teared off each tab and pulled down the front flap. There was a lot.

"No," Niall mixed with the regression medication made a very fussy, sleepy boy.

"Niall, papa is going to sing a song okay," Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes.

"I am," he questioned. Louis nodded.

"I am! Okay. What song," he whispered to Louis while handing over the pack of wipes.

"It doesn't matter," Louis took a wipe out from the package. Niall sobbed more. He was sleepy and uncomfortable.

"You know he thrills me with all his charms. When I'm wrapped up in my baby's arms. My little boy gives me everything. I know that one day he'll wear my ring," Niall held Harry's hand. The other one clutched Sophie close. Niall was back to sniffling as Harry sang a bit of Springsteen towards him.

Louis taped a new diaper around Niall's waist and shimmied his pants up his legs. Niall looked so sleepy.

"Oh my goodness," Louis chuckled as he attempted to coo at the little one passing out on the changing table.

"Just feed him the bottle while we eat and he'll be out," Harry snuffled a giggle before picking Niall up. The blonde haired boy wrapped his hand around Harry's bicep and buried his head into the crook between shoulder and neck. The Sophie stuffed between their two chests.

When Louis finished washing his hands, he gave Niall a little cuddle then lowered the boy into the stroller with the seat adjusted back for laying. They didn't even bother to put on the seat belt and just snapped the tray table between his legs. The little one whined, but Harry easily shushed him with a few little belly rubs.

"Where are we going to eat," Harry whispered as he was bent over the car seat zipping up a sleepy Niall's winter coat. 

"It doesn't matter to me," Louis responded as he picked up the bags from the floor of the bathroom.

"We do need to finish some shopping," Harry hummed as a blanket was tucked around Niall's legs.

"Will just do that together then. I can get the other things I need to get for you tomorrow," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to get me anything," Harry stressed as they began to walk down the cobblestone streets.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted anything. I picked out things I wanted to get you," Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Harry gave him a lovely smile.

"Lou," Harry says after a moment. Louis hums in question towards Harry.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow," Louis stops them in his place.

"Why are you nervous, Hazza," his finger tips grazed Harry's jaw.

"He wouldn't even let me change his diaper. How do you think he's going to react to you being gone tomorrow? I mean I know you only work three days a week, but still he seemed so determine to have you change him. What if he does that with everything. What if he does what he did with the medicine today? I can't have him crying at me like I'm the worst person in the world," Harry mumbled with a nervous tone.

"Baby, I won't leave until seven. He's been waking up around six thirty every morning. I'll take care of him all morning. He'll hate me when I leave because I gave him medicine, but he'll love you," Harry gave a watery chuckle.

"What if he has total regression or extreme regression," Louis shakes his head at his scared little husband.

"If he does you can handle it. Regressed patients are ten times easier to take care of and you know it," Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's chin. The curly one chuckled before tilting down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You'll do fine," Louis linked their hands together while Harry continued to push the stroller into the shops.

Well hopefully Harry doesn't end up doing to badly. Hopefully Niall will accept that Harry has to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Day four in the Westbrook Rehabilitation Center. Niall only has three more vials of Oxytrol left before he becomes incompetent in the urinary department. He caught wind of "bath night" beginning soon. Still he has no real knowledge of what will come next. 

His will to fight diminished a bit yesterday. He could tell the men wouldn't give in as easy as his mother. Of course they coddled him, but each of them showed power and firmness when it needed to be applied.

"Niall," the blonde hair boy's body jolts when an unexpected voice enters the room. 

Louis is dressed in a pair of sky blue scrubs. He walks over to the changing table to set up an easier system before coming to the crib.

"I heard you while I was getting ready, babes," Louis chuckled as he saw Niall snuggle deeper into the comforter. Niall turned his back towards the back of the cot.

"None of that now. Why don't we get you changed then have a cuddle for a bit," Louis hummed. Niall didn't turn to face him.

"Hey, come on mister. Sophie is gonna come with me alright," this grabbed Niall's attention. That was his comfort object. Louis isn't allowed to take that.

"Mine," Niall made a quick turn and stole it from the tan hands of his caretaker.

"Are we still a bit tired," Louis gazed down seeing Niall stretch his feet in and out. A knuckle coming up to rub at his eyes.

Niall nodded.

"Yeah," Louis cooed. A hand rubbed over the milky skin of his little one. Warmth radiated off of Niall's skin. He was fine of course, but the blankets had made him turn into a human furnace.

"Let's a have a diaper change, okay," Louis lifted Niall over the bars of the crib with bent knees and a cradled head. Slowly he was lowered onto a changing mat set upon the table.

"Papa put you in a nice sleeper last night. Look at those reindeer, bubs," Louis gave a light pat to Niall's belly over the Christmas pajamas before taking a popper and slowly pulling it apart near the legs to reveal a heavy diaper. 

Niall tried to turn his body, but Louis put a loving hand onto his tummy. 

"Niall, what do you want for breakfast," Louis pushed each one of Niall's legs out of the sleeper then lifted him up to roll it underneath his back.

Niall didn't respond. His legs curled in, but they didn't stretch back out. His chest jumped with a hiccup.

"Oh, no," Louis chuckled. Another hiccup passed Niall's lips.

"Do you have the hiccups? Taking in too much air, yeah," Louis worked fast with the wet material changing it to a diaper with Sesame Street characters.

"Oh you poor boy," Louis cooed as Niall's chest racked. He fastened up the sleeper before lifting him from the changing table.

"I'm gonna try to wind ya, mister," Louis pulled open the second drawer to reveal three stacks of burp cloths in various colors and patterns. He grabbed the one on the top left corner. It was just a simple white cloth with a giraffe embroidered on it. 

Another hiccup made him jump in Louis' arms.

"Goodness gracious," Louis murmured rubbing Niall's back. He stole the pacifier from his little one's lips and placed it in the diaper basket up on the changing table. 

Niall is shifted up higher on his shoulder with his head resting over. Gentle rubs and pats are placed in the attempt to rub out the bubbles.

"Hic uh," Niall dropped his head over Louis' shoulder. He grabbed a fist full of Louis' scrubs from behind as he heaved up little air bubbles.

"Come on, pumpkin," his hand patted a bit rougher. Niall retched forward, spit up dripped down his chin and onto the cloth. The hiccups were gone, but Niall wasn't happy. He felt disgusted in himself. 

"Good boy! No more hiccups," Louis cheered as he twisted Niall to his hip. The burp cloth was removed from his shoulder and used to dab the spit up from Niall's chin.

"Eh," it was a small whine before Niall began to cry. 

"No, no tears. You don't have anymore hiccups," Louis pressed a kiss to Niall's temple. His fingers ran up and down Niall's back to comfort him.

"Look paci is back," Louis grabbed the green hospital style soother off of the changing table and slipped it into Niall's mouth.

"Good thing papa has you for the day. You will not like me by the end of this," Louis heads out into the hall and down the steps. The sun has not even risen yet, but something catches Niall's eye. 

A white fluffy looking substance is draped over the deck in a light coat. It would probably go up to his calves. He did realize it felt a bit colder this morning.

"Here, pumpkin. Daddy'll be right back," Louis murmured. Niall's patterned covered feet hit the floor with a soft drop. In an instance the boy sauntered towards the window.

Louis watched fondly from behind the island. In his hand a bottle was being shaken up. 

"Is that snow," Louis crouched down beside Niall with the bottle in his hand. The blonde boy nodded in astonishment. 

"I would say that we can go outside today, but it's supposed to be in the negatives all day buddy, i'm sorry," Louis pressed a kiss to Niall's temple and nudged the bottle pass his lips. He removed his hands from the bottle after Niall took a suck. Louis ran a hand through Niall's hair giving him a bit of a scratch before going back to find the container of medicines.

Each syringe is filled with the liquids.

"Niall, do you want to sit on my lap or in your chair while you take your medicine," Louis hummed as he came around the island with each syringe.

"No, daddy," his lip wobbled.

"Niall, you are fine. You don't even taste it," Louis reasoned. Niall shook his head and bum shuffled back.

"Do, daddy," he argued using smaller words in manipulation.

"Niall, I've had to try it before, so I knew what it felt like. You do not taste it," he argued.

"Don't make me," he whimpered.

"Niall," Louis sighed. He stood and put the syringes up on the counter before bending to lift Niall.

"You need your diaper changed," Louis felt Niall's diaper sagging against his hip.

Niall squirmed to escape him, but did not succeed. 

"See, I don't need it," he argued as Louis grabbed the syringes and carried Niall up the steps.

"Niall, stop arguing with me, you're taking it," Louis brings Niall into the master suite. There Harry is still asleep.

"Go wake papa up," Louis whispered as he let the little one down onto the bed. Niall crawls forward and nudges himself into Harry's arms. Green eyes blink open in a sleepy haze. A smile graces the man's lips.

Louis put the syringes onto the bedside table.

"Good morning, sunshine," Niall hates to admit that Harry makes him feel all warm and cozy inside. He hates to say that Harry makes him nervous. 

"Hi," Niall mumbled as he buried his head into Harry's chest.

"Are you leaving," Harry pushes himself up to lean against the headboard, and pulls Niall into his lap.

"Actually keep that position and hold him tighter," Harry furrowed his brow, but followed through. Louis grabbed Niall's chin and a syringe from the bedside table. He pushed the syringe down his throat and pressed down on the pump. Before Niall could utter a cry, Louis had the other syringe down his throat and squirted it.

"Ah," Niall blubbered a cry.

"Do you wanna come to daddy," Niall shook his head and tightened his grip around Harry's arms while he sobbed.

"No," Louis didn't mean to laugh. Niall just looked so betrayed.

"Okay well i'm out, kisses from my boys," Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's lips and Niall's cheek. Niall still sat in his same place with tears running down his cheeks.

"Cheer up, pumpkin," Louis dabbed underneath Niall's eyes with the pads of his thumbs before saying his final goodbye.  
=================================  
Harry and Niall had exited the master suite after a short time of tears and a diaper change to finish it off. 

Niall was really liking Harry today. He even put on his show while he went to go make breakfast for the two of them!

What Harry should've noted was how young Niall was behaving. Because then he might have kept the boy closer. Today he ended up drinking his whole bottle with the regression tablets. Though there was only two mixed in, it still means Niall is going to react to certain things differently.

So with Harry "helping him" by making breakfast it made Niall feel as if he had to do the same.

By cleaning out the diaper cabinet. Because that will definitely help Harry. At least in Niall's head it will.

So Niall propped himself up to his feet and waddled towards the cabinet. He managed to pry it open then proceeded in taking the diaper basket and wipes to the pull out trash drawer. 

One by one he put each diaper into the trash. 

Harry really needs to be more observant with things.

Niall had maybe got rid of twenty diapers by the time Harry had finished with plating the pancakes.

"Niall, what are you doing," he shouted in surprise. Niall jumped a bit, but he attempted to throw another one away before Harry grabbed his hand and lifted him to sit up on the island.

"Niall why did you do that," he stressed as he looked into the trash to see a waste of about eighty dollars worth of diapers.

"Clean out for papa," he hummed looking at Harry innocently.

"If you mean cleaning out my wallet then yes Niall you did clean out for papa," Harry complained.

"I help," Niall whimpered.

"You have to ask me before you help, Niall. I just lost eighty dollars worth of diapers," he massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger in distress.

"Papa, I helped," he retaliated.

"No, no Niall you didn't," Harry lifted Niall from the counter and put him down in the high chair. A buckle was strapped over his pelvis and then the tray was snapped onto the chair. His pacifier was plucked from his lips and put into Harry's pocket of his sweats.

"Please don't touch your diapers unless I ask you to bring me one, so I can change you," Harry's lecture is quick before he has the little one eating bite size pancakes off of his tray.

"What should we do today," Harry stands by the farmer's sink washing up the bowls and skillets.

"Snow," Niall questions as another piece of pancake goes into his mouth.

"It's below zero today, babes. How about something else," Harry dried his hands off on the dishtowel he had over his shoulder.

"Don't wanna do anything else," Niall huffed. He had this conversation with Louis earlier.

"Well why don't we cuddle till the sun actually comes out then we can find something to do. I know your show is on still," Harry took Niall's chin between his fingers and wiped off the pancake residue before lifting him from the high chair.

"No," the little one sighed as he searched around for his pacifier.

"What about blocks? We can make towers," Niall sort of liked that idea. It wasn't like something he would enjoy, but this still couldn't be that bad. 

Harry placed Niall onto his feet.

"Where is my paci," Niall's speech conforms back to a bit of an older way. 

"Right here, little man," Harry grabs the pacifier from his pocket and pops it into Niall's mouth. Harry guides him over to the diaper cabinet( that no longer has a stash of diapers) and pulls out a basket full of colorful blocks. Niall sits himself down while Harry dumps out the basket and puts the empty container behind him.

"Look we can build towers," Harry stacked a few and Niall did as well. Just with much less enthusiasm.

But when Harry knocked down his own tower, Niall began to get more excited. He knocked down his own as well. A big smile covered his face.

"Was that fun," Harry cooed. Niall nodded, stacking up a set of blocks once again.

Niall never thought something this dumb could actually be entertaining. 

A muffled fart escapes and Niall shifts, but in a sense he didn't even realize it. The medicine must be beginning to work.

Harry on the other hand has finally paid enough attention to think "maybe I should check his diaper."

"Niall, I think we need a diaper change," Niall eyes him in confusion. It's "you" not "we", and why is talking about needing one?

"No," he answers in annoyance and goes back to the blocks he was playing with.

"Baby, I think you pooped," Harry eased into it as Niall usually got quite jittery and nervous.

"No, dihn't," Niall's pacifier bobbed against his lips in an up and down motion.

"Well why don't we check," Harry persisted with the idea of Niall having a messy diaper.

"I keen," Niall lisps around his pacifier.

"Okay, well let's go up to your room to get dressed then," Harry reasons. Niall objects to the offer though.

"Playin'." 

If Niall could hear his speech there is no doubt that he would throw a fit.

"Well do you want me to bring your clothes down here then," the little one nods, so Harry is quick in choosing clothing for the Niall to wear.

"Okay let's get dressed," Harry pulls Niall up to stand and pulls apart the poppers. Niall's dirty diaper is revealed to not only Harry, but also Niall.

"I pooped," Niall whimpered looking down at his sagging diaper.

"It's alright, sweetheart. How about I change you, and then we can play with the blocks," Niall shakes his head sadly before walking away from Harry.

"Come here, Ni," Harry got up from the floor with a diaper and a pack of wipes in his hands.

"Where daddy," Niall sobbed. The material between his legs swung back and forth for a few seconds until he finally stopped.

"Niall," Harry cooed crouching down and opening his arms. Surprisingly, Niall came to him and cuddled into the hold.

"Daddy is at work helping the new babies," Niall's bottom lip bent into a huge pout.

"I his baby," Harry chuckled. The tablets were working no doubt.

"You're his favorite baby, but he has to help the others," Niall shook his head.

"Only baby," he whined.

"Okay, only baby," Harry kissed Niall's forehead gently.

"But, you are also my baby. Which means I have to change your diaper," Niall jerked out of Harry's arms.

"Daddy do it" Niall tried his best to explain. Harry can't do it. 

"I know you want daddy, but I'm your only option, babes," Niall shook his head violently. The little boy stomped his foot.

"Niall you're upset, yes," Niall nodded while sucking on his pacifier harder and faster.

"When you're mad you need to talk to me or daddy on why you're upset, so tell papa what's making you upset," Harry reached to grab Niall's hands, but he jerked them back.

"No touch," Niall shouted.

"Alright, I won't touch you, but can you tell me what's wrong," Harry sat down on his butt.

"I need daddy to change my diaper. You can't do it," Niall pouted.

"Tell me why I can't," Harry persisted.

"Cause do it wrong," Niall stomped his foot to emphasize his point.

"Stop stomping your feet Niall, and how do I change your diapers wrong? I've changed tons of your wet ones," Harry added.

"But never dirty," Niall argued.

"Well let's change that. Come on back to your clothes," Niall shakes his head. Harry nods, but still hikes Niall up onto his hip with the proper materials into his hands and moves towards the original place.

"No," Niall screams. 

"I know, buddy," Harry hums as he situates the little one onto the ground. Niall twists and turns, but Harry somehow manages to pin his hips down. This is not his squirmiest little.

"Clean diaper, gonna get you in a clean diaper," Harry attempted to make some sort of song while trying to undo the straps holding Niall's diaper up. Niall is pushing Harry's hands back, but eventually one wins, and it happens to be papa.

"No more dirty diapers, no more dirty diapers," Harry is making funny faces, giving little tickles, even trying a few kisses, but Niall is not settling. Harry manages to lift the boy's legs up to wipe his bum down with the cleansing wipes.

"Look Niall, clean diaper," Harry holds up one patterned in green and a cartoon lion. He quickly tapes up the new diaper.

"We're all done, okay. Was that really hard? Yeah," Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to Niall's bare belly. 

From the diaper change, Niall had no doubt regressed. He was not a very happy baby.

"Kiss," Harry hummed leaning down. He could easily tell the signs of a regression.

"Mwah," Harry pressed a kiss to Niall's cheek, and for once Niall had giggled. Like an actual giggle where he sounded quite happy.

"Oh my goodness, what a beautiful giggle," Harry nuzzles his nose between the crevice of Niall's neck and blows a raspberry. This cracks Niall up. He just smiles and giggles as Harry's hair hangs down and tickles his cheeks.

"Let me see your pretty hands, snowflake," Harry brings the little fists up to his lips and presses kisses in a rapid fire motion.

"Papa," Niall smiles from behind his pacifier. Harry decides to play a little game with Niall in an effort to loosen him up. Besides all the kisses there is the peekaboo game. Which harry assumed would go well, but he forgot to remember that Niall is brand new to this lifestyle.

"Boo," Harry shouts playfully. Niall's mouth goes from smiling to a pout in seconds. He starts crying almost immediately after.

"Oh no, was that scary," Harry coos with a bit of laughter in his voice. He didn't mean to scare Niall, but it was adorable how afraid he got over a little word.

"Come here, sweetheart," Harry lifts Niall up to his chest and cuddles him close.

"You're getting so sleepy, bubba," Harry patted the bare baby's back in a circular motion. It was not doubt that he had slipped. Further then what they wanted. Probably a little around one.

"Let's go lay in daddy and papa's bed," Harry kisses Niall's temple as he continues bouncing and swaying with the fussy boy. He manages to bend down for the dirty diaper and takes it upstairs with them. It's discarded in the diaper genie. Sophie is already buried in the sheets from earlier this morning.

"Go to sleep buddy," Harry crawls into bed with him and presses a kiss to his cheek.  
======================

Harry has proven his unobservant tendencies. Several times before he was told to never in any circumstances leave a baby on a changing table unattended, but he needed to get Niall some clothing.

Harry hadn't been that strict on clothing as Niall showed he wasn't really feeling like getting dressed, and Harry wanted to keep Niall's comfort level with them at a high.

Harry was trying to find a cozy sleeper, and when he turned back around he came across an actual snowflake, or a ghost. Probably a ghost. All he knows that Niall is covered in baby powder, and he isn't done pouring it on himself.

"I'm home," that shocks Harry into reality as he unfreezes and grabs the bottle out of Niall's hands. 

"No, Niall," Harry scolds a bit harsher then planned. Niall luckily doesn't recognize the tone.

"Okay stand here while I go get daddy," Harry takes a partially naked Niall off of the changing table and props the gate up in front of the nursery.

"Hi, babe," Louis is halfway up the stairs, but Harry slowly walks them back down while keeping his lips attached to Louis'.

"I love this kissing, babes, but where is Niall," Louis peers around the side of Harry in a way to see, but luckily he can't around his taller husband.

"Don't get mad," Louis groans.

"What happened," Harry tries to hold him back, but Louis has made his way past and up to the nursery. 

Inside Niall has the baby powder being poured down his chest and somewhat into his diaper.

"Niall," Louis' voice replicates shock as he comes into the nursery and sees Niall drenching himself in the baby powder.

"Daddy," Louis looks back at Harry in shock. Harry nods with a teeny smile.

"What did you get into, mister," Louis gently pries the bottle of powder from the snowy little boy's hands.

"Snow," Niall cheers reaching for the bottle, but Louis keeps it out of his grasp.

"Is outside, not in your nursery," Louis lifts him off of the ground at arms length and brings him into the ensuite. He sets Niall into the bathtub.

"H, I think i'm gonna be coming to bed a little late," Louis called as the tap was switched on. 

"Daddy," Niall's hands rubbed through Louis' beard.

"Hi, pumpkin," Louis gave a little Eskimo kiss to the obviously younger boy.

"What toys do you like in here," Louis showed a basket of toys, but Niall didn't pay much attention.

"Daddy," Niall grinned. 

"Yes, daddy," Louis poked his belly with a finger making the little one laugh.

"I missed you," Louis kissed Niall's chest before he pulled off Niall's diaper and lowered him into the tub. This didn't make him that happy. Niall stood up crying and trying to get out of the bath.

"It's okay, lovie," Louis let Niall hook himself around his neck and cling tight as he tried to rub his bum with a wash cloth in a gentle motion as to not scare him.

"Daddy," the most pitiful cry past Niall's lips.

"You're doing so well," Louis gave a couple kisses as he tried to lower Niall back down to a sitting position. The blonde hair boy wailed as his bum hit the bottom. 

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout," Louis began as he cupped a hand of water from the tub and rubbed it through Niall's locks of gold.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out," Niall's was still sniffling, but it was visible that Louis' voice soothed him. He managed to poor a cup of water over Niall's head.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again," Louis had squirted some soap into his hands and massaged it into Niall's hair. Without the song, Niall was becoming more stressed, and it wasn't long until he began to cry again.

"I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay, I just want to be okay today," Niall's behavior improved immensely. He was still and even a little smile graced his lips.

"I love that smile," Louis ran a comforting hand through his hair. 

He could get used to seeing those beautiful smiles more often.


	4. Chapter 4

The best way to put it was that Louis was confused. He was very confused on what was happening at the moment. Niall has no doubt reentered his somewhat adult head space that's for sure, but in a sense he is still behaving as a toddler. Now Louis has no clue what he did or what Harry did to set him off, but the blonde boy has made it a point to have a tantrum in his high chair when asked if he would rather have eggs or a smoothie. To any rational person those would seem like lovely options, but of course to the blonde haired devil it happened to be the worst he had every heard, so he decided to scream and cry and kick his high chair to make it well known that he was not happy.

Harry and Louis were sort of just watching. They believe this would be one of his random rages that Maura informed them about. Because it all started when Harry asked which he would rather have to eat. Right after he took the pacifier away, so he could get a proper response and not have to ask what was being said five hundred times. it only took a few minutes before the boys finally decided to step in. Of course Louis was the first to attempt an approach to calm him.

"Niall, bubba you gotta tell daddy what's happening," Louis crouches down in front of the high chair. Luckily the tantrum is beginning to cool off slightly. Still crying, but no kicking and screaming.

"Mine," he sobs, his body racking. Louis brow furrows.

"What's yours, Niall," Louis hums pouting his lips in a way to sympathize.

"Mine," Niall points to his mouth and for once Harry isn't oblivious to the situation. He pulls the green hospital style soother from the pocket of his joggers and pops it into Niall's mouth. His tantrum completely diffuses to little sniffles.

"Really," Louis chuckles standing from the position he was in. His fingers running through Niall's hair.

"Stop it," Niall pushes Louis' hands away.

"I think we might be having an early nap today," Louis pecks Niall's forehead before going over to give Harry a little squeeze for stopping the screaming. 

"I don't even need a nap," Niall huffed leaning back in his high chair. 

"Well H you're on your own for this one," Louis pecks Harry on the lips then heads out.

"Wait, where is he going," Niall leans forward in an attempt to see Louis go out.

"He has to work baby. Didn't you see his clothes," Harry began to prepare a smoothie. Niall was going to like it anyways. He didn't need to ask.

"He didn't tell me," the words mumbled behind the pacifier.

"Well he has to work every Monday through Thursday eight to six. Then on Friday from 9 to 3. Does that help," Harry asked throwing the banana slices and pieces of frozen strawberry into the blender.

"So basically it's just you and me then," Niall sighs. 

"In a sense yes, but were going to have a friend over today, so maybe it will be a bit more fun," Harry starts up the blender and Niall plugs his ears. When the mixture of berries and banana are combined, Harry pours the drink into a clear sippy cup with a blue top and handles on each side to match. He gave it a little stir before twisting on the top and handing it to Niall.

"You know I don't need a top on this, right," Harry nods absentmindedly as he cleans up the ingredients.

"Then why did you give it to me," Niall's voice is harsh.

"All of our smoothie straws are dirty. Those are the easiest to drink through," Niall looks up at him with a quizzical look.

"How would you know," he grunts.

"I don't know if daddy has told you this or if I hadn't made it clear to you, but we have had to try everything that you're going through," Harry lectures in a calm sense as he puts the dishes into the dishwasher.

"You didn't have to try the diapers," Niall makes a point with a smug face.

"Don't be so certain little man," Niall's face morphs into shock. 

"Speaking of diapers do you need a change?"  
===============================  
"Liam," Niall is sitting in the living room section of the great area watching as the whole exchange goes down. A man by the name of Liam has a diaper bag draped over his shoulder and a little boy with jet black hair following behind. It is obvious that the kid is almost as new(if not newer) to the community.

"This is Zayn," Liam helps nudge the tan boy into the home. Harry leads them to the living space. Niall pretends to be watching his show when Harry calls to him and switches the show off.

"Niall I have someone for you to play with today," Harry pulls the boy up to his hip. Liam does the same with Zayn. Oddly enough the boys are roughly the same height. It seems as if Niall has him by an inch though.

"Niall this is Zayn," Liam introduces the olive tone beauty.

"Hi," Niall decides already that he might as well be nice. It seems as if they have fallen into the same situation.

"Here you two look I have the blocks, Ni. He loves these," the last sentence pointed towards Liam. Niall and Zayn are set on the floor while Liam and Harry head over to the sun room. Niall can obviously see the baby monitor in his hand.

"Okay they're gone," Niall smiles.

"He has a monitor," Zayn points out.

"I have been living with him for five days now. Harry doesn't pay attention to anything, we're fine," Niall reasoned as he poured the blocks onto the floor and began to build. 

"Why are you playing with the blocks then," Zayn sits down and grabs a few to look at them.

"He'll check in every once in a while, but his monitor almost never has the sound on. Dude runs off a schedule," Zayn quirks an eyebrow up before sitting down.

"How long have you been part of the community," Niall begins to stack the blocks.

"Two days, you," Zayn hums following in the same pattern as Niall.

"Five I think," Niall responds.

"Still on the medicine then," Zayn grabs a blue block and puts it on his tower.

"Sadly yes. Lost all control of bladder, but the bowels are holding on pretty well," he chuckles as he knows that his fate has pretty much been sealed.

"I hate pooping in this thing," Zayn lifts his shirt to show his diaper sticking out from the pants. 

"Same, but it gets easier," Niall sighs.

"How does it get easier? I've been going twice a day and not one of those four times have been easy," Niall's eyes widen.

"How often do they make you take the medicine," Zayn's lips go into a tight smile, but he does answer.

"I poop in intervals," Niall smirks.

"Liam must love that," each of them laugh.

"How do you make it easier though? Because everytime I go I feel disgusting. Liam said that I make a face. it's so humiliating," Niall could see him getting worked up.

"One calm down and two the tantrum method," Zayn's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"The tantrum method," Zayn asks.

"Glad you're so intrigued. It's simple really. After you poop and suggest a change you scream and cry and kick until they try to bribe you. Getting little things after pooping usually helps a bit," Zayn hums in interest.

"I bet you that we'll be babysat together at some point. Then we can do it together and terrorize them," Zayn shakes his head laughing.

"Get Liam out for a bit and have Harry with two screaming babies," each of them cracking up.

"Who knows maybe Liam is explaining a "care regimen" just came to drop me off," Zayn adds in.

"You'll be good then," Liam hands Harry the diaper bag. Each of the boys look at each other with wide eyes. No this is not happening. 

"Daddy where you going," Zayn plays a voice up to guilt Liam.

"I have to get some paperwork done sweetheart. I believe Niall's daddy is going to come home, but I will pick you up before bedtime," Zayn suddenly feels a bit more alert. He is in diapers. Diapers that will have to be changed by two men he does not know.

"Now Harry just a recap if he's pooping he'll scrunch his nose a bit. He also likes to sit in corners while he does. With food he isn't going to be that picky, generally a good kid. If he begins to get nervous give him Blue and sing the sunshine song," Harry nods.

"Been doing this longer then you, Li. Don't sweat it we'll be fine," Liam crouches down and presses a kiss to Zayn's forehead before getting up and leaving. He knows that this is all for watching behavior, but it still is hard to leave the boy in someone else's care when he's only had him for two days.  
===========================  
Louis was in the kitchen cooking while Harry was sitting perched on a stool near the island with glasses on and a notepad beneath his hands. He was keeping pretty good track of Zayn and his mannerisms. His best diagnosis would be an anxiety disorder of some type.

Niall was doing his best to keep Zayn from noticing as he new straight off that the boy was an anxiety ridden child. Like he was currently during the small exchange happening at this moment.

"Niall I have to uh uh uh," Zayn shifts to his knees.

"What's wrong," Niall turns from the movie playing. Niall can see him begin to freak out. He watches as the boy shifts.

"Do you need to ah," Niall scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. 

"I gotta do a stinky," Niall could see him visibly tense.

"Do you mean poop," Zayn nods.

"That's okay," Niall pats his back reassuringly. He feels like the caretaker more then he does the receiver. 

"I know you said to poop and calm down, but I can't," he stresses becoming more worked up.

"I have to poop too Zayn," Niall knows that he's lying, but he can attempt something for the younger more frightened patient.

"Niall it hurts," he groans quietly. Niall checks and luckily not either of the caregivers are watching. He watches Zayn's face scrunch up.

"Liam wasn't wrong about a face," Niall chuckles only making Zayn cry.

"Hey, relax. Just maybe I don't know bear down," Niall reasons.

"What," Zayn looks at him through teary eyes.

"Here I'll show you," Niall took a deep breath in before his features strained as he tried to push poop out.

"That looks like it hurts," Zayn looks more scared then Niall has ever seen.

"No it's, you know what uncross your legs because that makes it hurt more. What do you usually do when pooping in the diaper," Niall is hushed as he knows that Louis and Harry will eventually pick up on the conversation.

"I don't know," he pouts.

"Okay well I like to squat or you can push against something," Zayn looks up at that.

"Come on I'll show you how to push," Niall sighs. He's going to need a change after this too. 

Niall takes him over to the couch and places his hands on it so that they're gripping the leather in a tight manner.

"Alright just lean forward a bit and bear down," Zayn's eyes widen.

"It doesn't hurt," Niall pats his back before leaning against the couch and bearing down. Zayn follows Niall's movements.

"Eh," Zayn grunts he feels it begin to creep out. Niall is almost done himself. He had to go more then he expected. Niall's diaper crinkled as it filled. Both of their pants obviously expanded in the back.

"What now," the olive toned boy bit his lip nervously. Niall knew he wouldn't like what he had to say next.

"Sit down and watch the show," Zayn shook his head frantically, but Niall was picking up on the fact that Zayn liked his decisions to be made for him, so without much thought he lightly pushed him down, and evidently enough Zayn fell. Into the poopy diaper. Niall breathed deeply before doing the same.

"I don't like it," Zayn sniffled.

"Just think how much Harry and Louis won't like it though. One for each," Niall gets a little smile out of that.

"Look it's a good part," Niall turns Zayn's attention back to Aladdin. It's right where he meets Genie. 

"Alright boys are we ready for spaghetti," Niall looks over to Zayn. There eyes meet. Niall looks at him in a way to remember the tantrum method and they nod to confirm the plan.

Louis and Harry appear in front of the boys. Their eyes meet.

"Alright who has the poopy pants," Louis starts. Each of the boys look towards each other.

"Daddy I think we might have to take a look," Harry pulls Zayn up and Louis grabs Niall. They stood the boys up and pulled their pants out to find each one of their diapers loaded.

"Zayn, Niall," they say in unison as they believe they have found the dirty diaper.

"Well then I guess we don't need to argue over who has to change the poopy diaper," Louis chuckles getting up to grab a few diapers and a box of wipes from the refilled diaper cabinet.

"Harry go get the cream please," Harry sets Zayn down on the couch.

"You ready," Zayn bites his lip, but nods. Niall starts with a loud cry and Zayn follows.

"Whoa why are we crying," Louis turns from the cabinet with two diapers and a pack of wipes in his hands.

He puts them down on the coffee table. 

"Harry," Louis shouts up the stairs, and luckily the curly headed husband appears.

"Oh no," Harry chuckles warmly before pulling Zayn up from the couch and cradling him in a cozy hold. Louis does the same with Niall.

"Let's clean your bums then eat. We don't need to cry," Louis presses a kiss to Niall's cheek.

"No change," Niall shakes his head frantically. Zayn is quick to follow his movements. Little brother syndrome seems to be setting in.

"Boys don't your stinkies feel icky," Harry tries. He's always been good with words. Because Zayn is about to nod before Niall raises his eyebrows to stop him.

"Let's go get Blue," Harry walks over to the kitchen side of the great room. 

"Niall what story would you like tonight," Louis was slowly lowering the boy to the ground.

Harry was working on something completely different.

"Look it's Blue," Harry pulls out a soft brown puppy stuffed animal with floppy ears in a darker shade of brown. Inside of the ears are cream corduroy. Underneath the paws was corduroy too. He has no idea why the dog would be nicknamed blue as there is no spot of that color on this cream and brown dog. Zayn buried his head into Harry's neck.

"Did Zaynie do a stinky," Harry develops a voice for the puppy. Sadly for Zayn, it was working.

The little one nodded into the crook of Harry's neck. He was shocked that this approach was working. His hands worked in a gentle rub on Zayn's back. 

Louis was not receiving such a laid back reaction. Niall was doing everything to get away from Louis. That included simply getting up and walking away.

"Niall please set a good example for Zayn," he pleaded as Niall stomped his feet and tried to free himself from Louis' grip.

"No change," he sobbed pushing away. 

"You pooped, mister. I saw it in your diaper and I know it doesn't feel good. I can fix it though. You can pick out the diaper you want and watch Aladdin while I get you all clean and fresh," Niall begins to diffuse a bit. He looked over towards the television. They were on the flying carpet.

"Giraffe one," he sniffled. Louis nodded and held up the diaper. Niall laid down on the floor.

"Good boy," he cheers rubbing Niall's belly.

Harry himself was sort of getting there.

"Do those poopies feel icky on your bum," Harry uses the puppy as he sits with Zayn on the floor across from him. Mindlessly the boy nods.

"Should Uncle Harry clean your bum," Zayn shakes his head quickly.

"What does Uncle Harry need to do, so he can clean you up," Zayn's lip juts out. 

"Sunshy," he whines.

"Our song? I'll tell him to sing it and give cuddles, yes," Zayn nods.

"One second," Harry walks the puppy back and pretends that the puppy is whispering to him.

"Hey Zayn do you want to have a cuddle and a song," the boy nods. He raises his hands and Harry lifts him to his chest. Harry glances over Zayn's shoulder to see his little boy getting changed. It's strange to have two babies at once, but nice in a sense.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away," Zayn wipes his snot dripping nose on Harry's shoulder. The elder thinks nothing of it though. He's dealed with too much snot to care.

"Okay, can we change your diapy? I think Blue would like some cuddles now too," Harry makes it a point to use babyish words to calm him. Zayn nods into his shoulder. Harry is gentle as he lays the little one onto the ground. He hands to puppy over and continues with loving touches to relax the frightened boy.

"Hi Niall," Harry smiles as Niall comes up next to him in only a diaper and a long sleeved shirt.

"No," Zayn closes his legs.

"Niall can you go to daddy for a bit," Harry only needs to put on a clean diaper.

"Papa cuddle," Niall whines. Whether Niall likes it or not he is a jealous boy.

"Let me change Zaynie's diapy then we can have a snuggle and some spaghetti," Niall isn't to happy with the response as he plops himself down on his bum and begins to cry clinging to Harry's snotty shirt.

"Lou is food ready," Harry calls as he can sense a meltdown coming as the breathes get panicky.

"Yup and plated. I thought we would have the boys sit on our laps," Harry breathes a sigh of relief.

"Okay can you tape up his diaper, I need to give Ni a cuddle," Louis nods crouching down on the floor to get Zayn's leg in an easy position to push the diaper up and tape it closed. He leaves Zayn in just his white long sleeved onsie without buttoning the piece in between.

"Are we all good," Harry nods tightening his grip around Niall's tummy as he fastens on the bib.

"We were never bad, just wanting cuddles," Harry took a look at his phone to see the time. With the tantrum they only have about thirty minutes for dinner.

"Okay Ni open up," Harry cuts the noodles into small pieces until he deems them a reasonable size and gives Niall a bite. The little one hums in satisfaction and leans back against Harry's chest.

"Daddy did good, huh," Louis looks up from Zayn to meet Harry's eyes. He flashes a little smile and his eyes dart between the two boys.

"I love you," Louis leans forward towards Harry.

"Mow, mow, mow," Zayn sounds like the seagulls in Finding Nemo. The two boys laugh and turn to look at the olive boy covered in spaghetti sauce.

"Now Zayn, Niall let us have our moment, why can't you," Harry chuckles. Louis points towards Niall smiling. Harry turns his head to see Niall using his fingers to get the noodles.

"No, Niall," Harry grabs his hands and wipes it with a dish rag.

"Mow," Zayn taps Louis' chest. 

"More it is," Louis spins a noodle and feeds it to Zayn. He likes having two boys, it's nice.  
========================================================

"Alright, baby Zaynie is ready," Harry settles Zayn down on Louis' lap next to Niall. The blonde haired boy already has his bottle and Sophie. Zayn is given his bottle and puppy.

"Alright what's our story, Ni," Harry looks through the bookshelf on the wall.

" 'Affe,"Niall mumbles around the bottle. Louis doesn't have any clue how he's holding both ends of the bottles while they're nursing. He knows why parents of twins seem so stressed now. Double the trouble.

"Giraffe's Can't Dance," he hums. Niall just gives a thumbs up as his mouth is already full. 

"Okay, daddy do I need to take a baby or are we good," Louis looks between the boys.

"I think I've got this," Harry leans down and presses a kiss to Louis' lips and each of the boys' foreheads. He made himself comfy on the floor in front of the boys and made sure they both could see before beginning.

"Gerald was a tall giraffe whose neck was long and slim. But his knees were awfully crooked and his legs were rather slim," Zayn gripped Louis' forearm to guide the bottle up. Niall however had gripped his daddy's shirt in a way to find comfort. Louis and Harry thought the sleepy boys were both very endearing. 

As the story prolonged the boys got visibly tired. The bottles were being sucked at a slower pace. Niall and Zayn didn't have much of a reaction to the story as they did when it began.

"Then he raised his head and looked up at the moon and stars above. "We all can dance," he said. "When we find the music that we love.," Harry ended on a gentle note and put the book away. 

He turned to see his husband practically asleep in the chair with the boys. He's still holding the bottles to the sleeping boys' lips. Harry is quiet as he goes down the hall to their suite. He grabs his camera from the closet and makes his way back to the nursery. He gets the boys in frame before he snaps a quick picture. 

"This will definitely be framed," he smiles then looks up at his snoozing husband and the two little boys. Probably one of his favorite pictures he'll ever get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving all the attention this book is getting! The love is crazy! Thirty one comments in three chapters! That's insane! I had a quick question for you guys that I would like some insight on. I had Zayn be babysat in this chapter to see how you would feel about Zayn being part of the family with Niall. I originally had him as Liam's but I sort of loved Ziall aspect. Please tell me if you would like Zayn to become part of the family, or if I should have him stay with Liam. 
> 
> Love you lots,  
>  Sassy Lewis Xx.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope everyone is okay with my choice of choosing to keep Niall as an only child, but that does not mean that I don't want to make a story with Zayn and a brother! Who would you like to be Zayn's brother in my next story? I want to apologize for my absence, but I have been quite busy over summer break. One last questions because I tend to go on and on, but what day of the week would you like me to update? I would really like to make a schedule! 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and always coming back,  
>  Sassylewis Xx

Day seven in the Westbrook community. It seems as if Harry and Louis are more nervous about today then Niall. The boy just humming a song in his high chair while his daddies are busy rushing around the house. A bottle and snacks being shoved into some sort of bag sat on the island. Shoes being shoved on his feet. Constantly one of them was feeling at him. He started to whine about it, but a pacifier was pushed in his mouth to shut him up.

"Lou," Harry shouts, and a diaper with a pack of wipes come flying across the room. Successfully caught by his daddy, and into the bag it went.

"Come here, stinker," Harry cooed lifting Niall from the high chair to his hip. The diaper bag being zipped and thrown over his shoulder. Niall glanced around the room for Louis, but it seems as if he was already out to the car.

"In we go," Harry fastens Niall into a car seat. A buckle being brought up between the crotch to snap to the pieces above. Harry placed a feathery kiss to his forehead before dropping the diaper bag near his feet.

"Do we have the paperwork," Louis hums as Harry fastens himself in.

"Put all of it in the diaper bag before he was up. Did you give him his last vile of the potty medicines," Louis nodded not turning away from the road. Niall smiled at that. He didn't know that he wasn't going to have to take anymore of the medication. He also didn't know that he had officially lost all control of his bladder and bowels.

"Are you happy," Harry ran a hand through Niall's locks as he smiled at him in the little mirror(placed for Niall to see his daddies in the rear facing seat) before going back into a conversation with Louis about something Niall could care less for. Niall was entranced with the toy bar across his seat. His hand reached up towards the gray elephant with white dots. He tried to pull it down, but it squeaked. Immediately he let it spring back up. He may have a wet diaper now. For now he would blame it on the medication; tomorrow it wouldn't be that easy.

"Hi, pumpkin," and just like that Louis appeared in front of him. He heard a few things clicking before the chair he was sitting in was lifted from the car. He looked up to see Louis' knees. He was lifted from the ground to the height of Louis' thigh when he had finally gotten the diaper bag from the car. Then he heard a door ding, and he was lifted onto a counter.

"Appointment for Niall Horan,"Niall whined, so Harry sifted through the blankets in the car seat before coming up with the green soother. He nudged it back into Niall's lips, and held it until Niall bobbed it. Though when his hand dropped, Niall let the pacifier fall, and he began to whine. Then slowly started to cry.

"You're okay," Harry hummed grabbing the pacifier and holding it to Niall's lips. He thought the little one wanted attention, so he decided to give it to him. Once Niall realized why they were really here, he was sure Niall would never stop crying.

"Please sit over in the waiting room, and the nurse will be out to assist you in a few minutes," Niall felt his chair lifted off of the counter. Harry held the bottom of the car seat up in his arms, so the boy can see his papa. Of course Harry wasn't holding the pacifier though, so Niall pushed it out, and began to cry. This seemed to be more for entertainment then attention on his end. Because he could see Harry's nerves kick up everytime he even let out a little whimper.

"One second, bubba," Harry sat the seat down on the chair then grabbed the pacifier and held it in Niall's mouth. Louis peered over.

"Are you a fussy boy, today," Louis' hand dropped to Niall's tummy and rubbed soft circles with his finger tips.

"Niall Horan," a beautiful blonde woman called the family forth to the door from which she stood in. They rose from their seats with Niall's car seat in hand. Harry's hand dropped the pacifier, and just like that he began to cry. Though neither of the boys payed him any mind, as they knew that they were going to be able to hold him once in the room.

"Doctor Cowell will be in to see you in a few minutes. Please strip the little lovely down to his diaper. Seems like he's ready for a snuggle," she muttered when the car seat was sat down on the paper sheet.

"Oh yeah. Getting close to nap time for this mister," Louis worked with undoing the harness, while the nurse exited the room. The wooden door shut behind them. Niall was lifted from his car seat to Louis' chest. The pacifier was put in his mouth, and this time Niall held it there. He snuggled deeper into Louis' shoulder. He was definitely starting to get tired.

"Let's get him down to his diaper," Harry murmured. He moved the car seat from the table to the floor then allowed Louis to lay Niall on the table. Gently the blankets, coats, sweater, joggers, and onsie was taken off of his body. everything down to the diaper was gone. 

Niall was just becoming so tired, and he felt very cold. He was confused to why Louis and Harry got to stay in their warm sweaters while he had to lay practically naked on a paper cloth. Not to mention his new security blanket(which Louis picked up for him on his way home from work last night) was no where in sight. He doesn't know why exactly, but he valued the blanket much higher then Sophie. Probably because he could snuggle into it deeper. It was a very simple herringbone knit blanket bordered with a thick charcoal colored silk. A little tag was knit into the fabric with a giraffe on it. Right now he would really like to snuggle into it and bunch up the back of Louis' sweater in his fist(like he had become so custom to doing).

"Louis, Harry, so nice to see my favorite couple around," Niall could hear the deep voice, but he didn't move from his laying position on his back.

"Hi, Uncle Si."

Oh, so they are more then just friendly with Niall's doctor. Cool. Would've been a nice heads up though on his end.

"He is looking wonderful from the last time I saw him. He finished the main medication today, yes," Simon sat down on a chair and placed a hand gently on Niall's stomach. Feeling around for any bloating. All Niall knew was that he didn't like it.

"Finished all the relaxers," Harry presented the prescripted bottles to Simon, and was told to place them over on the counter.

"That's great. Now how many diapers are we having to change throughout the day, and out of those how many are dirty," he hummed typing some things into his electronic clipboard. Louis looked over towards Harry as he was changing most.

"Probably five or six then about one of them are dirty," he hummed.

"Alright well that seems to be about normal. I feel like I should for warn you two, though Lou I know you've dealt with lots of these calls, but it is normal for the next few days that Niall has a few more bowel movements then usual. After about three or four days you'll realize what's his norm. If he has a diaper blowout don't stress it's just the medicine finally saying that Niall has no more control. Now I see all we have left is just talking about the next medicine he will be on and then get him that flu shot." 

New diaper Niall needs a new diaper. He did not hear anything about a shot before today. He doesn't need a flu shot. He doesn't have the flu currently and he didn't plan on getting exposed to it. He would like his blanket and Louis right now. Yup he has decided that he needs his blanket and Louis this instance.

"Daddy," he whined reaching up towards Louis, but not moving from his laying position. Louis ran his fingers through Niall's soft blonde locks in the way he likes, while continuing to listen to doctor Cowell. 

"I'm going to prescribe Saratonin. It's really just like an antidepressant to calm him down. I would like to see him back here in January for an official check up. Thank you for coming in, and Lou remember this weekend is all yours do to the diaper situation," Simon placed a hand on Louis' shoulder and gave two light taps before heading off to put in all the information. 

Seems pretty pointless they had Niall strip down to his diaper just for Doctor Cowell to feel his stomach and take a quick peek down his pants. Well all that matters now is that Niall is cold and wants to know what has happened to his blanket.

"Mhm, daddy," Niall whined reaching up. He was close to crying, and each parent could tell. Luckily he got his wish, as Louis lifted him from the examination table. A soft hand pat at his back in a soft circle. Niall snuggled deeper into the crook between Louis' shoulder and neck. One hand reached behind to ball up Louis' sweater the way he likes. 

He was being especially fussy, and of course papa had a solution. One of the typical gloves used by a doctor when examining a patient, or in this case a balloon.

"Ni, look at papa," Harry called blowing some air into the glove to get it to expand, but of course it would deflate not only seconds later. Louis just went into a soft bouncy sway in an attempt to shush him.

"Hi," a nurse appeared after a subtle knock and no denial for her entry into the room. A needle in hand. Luckily Niall was too cuddled into Louis to notice. His eyes dropping every few seconds. He was ready to nap. 

Very few words were exchanged as Louis held Niall a little bit closer to his chest, and the nurse wiped down Niall's arm before pressing in the needle. In seconds the relaxed boy became hysterical. Lots of shaky breathes that broke out into wails. Louis pressed several kisses to Niall's temple while he continued to calm him. A plaster was put on over his fresh prick. 

"Alright you two can get him dressed and schedule the next appointment at the front desk," she smiled sympathetically at the couple before leaving the room.

"It's okay pumpkin," Louis crooned as he pried the little fingers off of him to the paper covered examination table. 

"H, he needs a new diaper. Looks like you're gonna leak," Louis pressed a kiss over Niall's forehead. He kept himself close to Niall's face for comfort. Just playing with his little hands, and giving little kisses to his milky tummy. Harry made it quick to fix his diaper and pull over the long sleeved white tee shirt. Black joggers are shimmied up his little legs. A Caffeine and Kilos beanie is pulled over his blonde locks. A comfy coat soon to follow. Then he finds himself harnessed back into the car seat with paci shoved in his mouth.

Which happens to be the furthest thing he wants. He wants daddy to hold him, and he wants that stupid blanket that he has no clue where its at. When Louis picked up the carseat, Niall dropped his pacifier and began to wail. 

"So sleepy," Harry reached in to fix Niall's pacifier,but the little one continued to turn his head away from the nipple. 

"Do you want your lovie," Harry rummaged through the diaper bag for a few seconds before pulling out the herringbone knit blanket with a silk border. It was his blanket!

Niall sniffled when the blanket came into sight. Then when he had it he snuggled into it. Harry grabbed the pacifier out of the car seat, and put it back into one of the pockets in the diaper bag.

"Alright no more crying, pumpkin," Louis scolded with a joking edge. The boys made their way to to the front office then began the process of checking out. Just scheduled a few more shots for later on, and then they were out to the car. They had Niall fastened to his base in seconds. Lullaby music filtered through the radio as they put the car in drive. Niall was asleep before they got out of the parking lot.  
================================  
"Mhm, daddy,"Niall lips wobbled as he stood in his crib. He is so tired, but he really wants a cuddle with Louis. Shots seem to equal a quick regression for Niall. Cause if his mind wasn't busy battling with the almost two year old side that wants to take over, then he would have time to fit in a nap without needing Louis, but something in him was telling him he needed a cuddle with daddy to sleep. He was not going to give up his fight that easily. Because when Louis was halfway out, Niall began to wail.

"Come on, mister. It's just a rest," Louis reasoned as he waltz back over to the crib, and laid Niall on his back. He tugged the fluffy white comforter up, and tucked his lovie into his arms. Niall blinked tiredly for the first few seconds. Then when Louis tried to leave, Niall was sobbing once again. Sat in his crib with arms up. 

"Dada," he choked out. Louis sighed before once again laying Niall down, but after the fifth time Niall called with a watery cough, Louis lifted him from the crib to his chest. He settled into the rocking chair with Niall close to his chest. A knit blanket covering the two of them. Niall's pacifier bobbing in small, slow sucks. His lovie tucked in his arms. Louis' chin rested on the top of Niall's head. Louis' legs continued to push the chair for rocking. It soothed Niall right to sleep. Right when he was about to get up though, Niall bubbled a little cry, and Louis settled down back into the chair. Every fifteen minutes he would attempt to move, and Niall's body became a little timer waking him up. So Louis continued to glide the rocker and pat Niall's bum in a try to lull him to sleep.  
===================================

"Hi, baby," Harry cooed coming into the nursery. Louis did eventually get his escape, but Niall woke up not very happy about that at all. When he realized he wasn't with daddy he began a very grumpy cry. Harry was the first to hear as Louis decided to call in a few prescriptions, and he was busy making a call when Niall woke up.

"Hey, we don't need to cry," Harry smiled reaching into the crib to card a few fingers through Niall's messy blonde locks. The little one reached his hands up to be held, and Harry happily obliged. Niall was lifted over the bars with his lovie in hands.

"Hi,"Harry murmured. He immediately began to bounce and sway with the sobbing little one. Right over to settle in the rocking chair. 

"Was that nap a bit too good," he hummed pulling him in for a kiss to his forehead.

"Ah," Niall's lip pouted as he cried. He buried his nose in Harry's shoulder. He popped up only seconds later to look at Harry with wet eyes.

"Oh, I know," Harry sympathized. He pat his baby's back, and used his thumb to pad away Niall's tears.

"Do you have lovie," Harry pulled up a corner of the blanket and rubbed the charcoal colored silk on his cheek. Niall's cries slowed to sniffles.

"How about we go get you some water," Harry cuddled him close to his chest. Niall buried his head into Harry's chest while shaking it. He hiccuped a louder cry.

"Hey, Ni, I didn't get my after nap kisses," Harry's fingers lightly scratched the back of Niall's head. Niall wiped his snotty nose on Harry's tee shirt. Harry grabbed one of his little hands and pressed kisses to his fingers.

"Your other hand needs it's kisses, love bug," Niall sniffled giving Harry his other hand for kisses. Harry took it and pressed Niall's fingers to his lips gently.

"Do your cheeks need kisses," Niall nodded with a pouted lip.

"Okay, bubba," Harry pressed very light kisses as to not rile him, nor upset him.

"Should we have a baba for lunch," Harry rose from the chair, and bee lined for the changing table. He laid Niall down gently then worked on moving Niall's long sleeved shirt up his belly.

"Look, take paci," Harry pressed the pacifier into Niall's mouth until the little one accepted it. He was very quick and nimble when changing Niall's wet diaper to a dry one. 

"Okay now we can get you a snack and a bottle," Harry lifted Niall to his chest then headed out to the hall and down the stairs.

He kept Niall on his hip while pulling off the tray to his high chair. He somehow managed to buckle the pelvis piece across Niall's lap then snap the tray back on.

"Here, buddy," Harry dropped a handful of cheerios onto his tray. He quickly popped out the pacifier and placed it in his pocket.

"Mine," Niall grumbled reaching forward towards Harry.

"Look, Ni," Harry showed him a few of the cereal pieces and even placed one in his mouth. 

"Papa," Niall picked up one of the pieces and placed it in Harry's mouth, except it seems as if his whole hand went into his papa's mouth. Harry being the good caretaker he is just smiled and accepted the fist of Niall. It was all worth it for that lovely smile.

"Hello my lovely boys," Louis crouched down next to the high chair and pressed a kiss to Niall's cheek. He followed by pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Thank you," Louis cooed as a cheerio was shoved into his mouth.

"Are you getting cold," Niall shook his head then put another piece of cereal in Harry's mouth. He wasn't interested in being in more then his long sleeved shirt, and Harry decided he could choose what he wants to wear.

"Can you get a bottle started? He doesn't want a proper lunch," Louis nodded getting up to head to the bottle cabinet. He pulled out a minbie bottle and some Similac formula. Only a few minutes later the bottle was prepared.

"Do you want to come to daddy," Niall sunk back further in his chair. He wasn't done with his cheerios yet. Niall picked up another cheerio and fed it to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry gave an Eskimo kiss to get a little giggle in return.

"Ni, don't you want your baba," Louis crouched down in front of Niall, and placed the bottle onto the tray table. The little one instantly picked it up. 

"Oh I see, you a big boy? Gonna do it yourself," Louis' voice was very sarcastic, but he couldn't help laughing when Niall nodded, and tilted his head back to drink the bottle.

"Good job, pumpkin," Louis kissed his cheek. Niall furrowed his brow with nose scrunched up after Louis pulled away from the kisses he was giving to the milky cheek.

"What's that face, bubba," Harry chuckled brushing his fingers through Niall's hair.

Well it was bound to happen at some point during the day. Considering he didn't go earlier this morning like he tended to do a little after the medicine. He wishes it wasn't in his high chair where he couldn't get comfortable though. 

"Out," Niall whined.

"Why," Louis' brow furrowed in confusion, or false confusion. Same thing though, right? 

"Out,"it was obvious to see that Niall was clenching a bit.

"Niall do you need to go poopy," Niall's eyes widened. Louis was trying to humiliate him. Niall has too much pride to succumb to his fate, and have them know about it right as it was happening.

"No," Niall bit his lip as he sunk down into his chair.

"H, does that look like his poopy face," Louis stood from his crouched position with a questioning tone in his voice.

"No knee to," Niall huffed eating cheerios.

"Lou, leave him alone," Harry rolled his eyes. He knew his husband was trying to make Niall conform to his younger ways, but making him confess what he was doing in his pants was not the way to do it.

"Papa," Niall cooed putting another piece of cereal into Harry's mouth.

"Thank you, love bug," Harry smiled. He really has been making a comeback on being Niall's favorite.

"How do you feel about fruit, Ni,"Niall nodded in response to Harry.

"Lou, get out some strawberries, and cut them up to bite size," Harry picked up Niall's bottle, and gently nudged it into his lips until he accepted and began to drink.

"Oh, so now I'm the Styles family slave," Harry pursed his lips for Louis to bend down and kiss. Just saying a little thank you to his little husband. 

"I don't know how you are holding that crouched position, Hazza. Do you want a chair," Harry shook his head, and just hopped up on the island. He turned Niall's high chair to face him.

"Alright Tarzan let's not get crazy,"Louis gave a cheeky smile. With Louis and Harry wrapped up in each other and the strawberries, Niall got his little bit of time to go. He leaned up a bit and quickly pushed into his diaper letting all his mess drop. His diaper crinkled, and a muffled fart escaped. Thank the heavens that Louis and Harry's conversations were always loud and boisterous.

He sighed before sinking down and pancaking the mess across his bum. This may be the most humiliating thing about this "therapy" treatment.

"Niall," the boy jumped in his seat when he heard his name, and prayed they weren't going to say anything about a smell.

"Want a strawberry," Niall nodded mindlessly. Harry put a piece in his mouth gently and waited for a reaction. 

"Mow," Harry chuckled taking a handful of the bits off the cutting board and putting it on Niall's tray.

Harry knew Niall needed a change. Hell he saw it happen while he went, but a few minutes of letting the boy believe he got away with filling his diaper and not being caught immediately after wouldn't hurt.

"Someone's a bit ripe," Louis sniffed into the air. Niall sunk down further into his seat.

"I presume this is my diaper," Louis took the rag off of his shoulder and wiped his hands before going over to the high chair. Niall whined twisting in his high chair to look away from Louis.

"You ready, stinker," Niall pursed his lips for a second before deciding on his next action.

"Keen,"another strawberry being popped in his lips. The parents gave smirks to each other. 

"Well can I have a cuddle then," Niall shook his head.

"Why not," Louis had unbuckled the buckle from Niall's pelvis, but hadn't started to lift him out yet.

"No nice," Niall pouted shoving a few more strawberry pieces in his mouth.

"Me," Louis questioned in fake shock. Niall nodded.

"Ni, why don't we go play with your cars," Harry doesn't give Niall time to answer as he lifts him from the high chair, and grasps his hand softly to walk him towards the cabinet that had toys in it. 

Harry was the behavioral scientist in the family for a reason. It was obvious for him to pick up Niall becoming irritated. Louis was good with kids. His job forced him to be good with kids, but for some reason he wasn't very good on picking up the signs before a meltdown. Harry was a bit more observant of the personality things. Niall was beginning to fuss, and Harry decided to stop it right away.

"Which one is your favorite, Ni," Harry held a few out, and Niall chose the blue car with white stripes. 

"Oh does that one sort of match your diaper," Harry hummed. Niall looked down at the material sagging between his legs. He nodded mindlessly, and Harry smiled. It was working.

"Yeah," Niall giggled. 

"Look this one has pretty Christmas swirls on it," Harry smiled when Niall settled himself down into his lap. Louis put the bottle on the warmer again then began to look through the diaper and toy cabinet. 

"Niall I think that car matches this diaper," Louis pulled it out of the wicker basket, and handed it to him. Niall examined the diaper. Opening it, and turning it upside down.

"Speaking of Christmas, are you getting excited," Louis sat down on the floor with Niall's lovie in hands. He left it behind in the high chair. Niall got up from his position in Harry's lap just so he cuddle into Louis' with the blanket. Niall pried it from his hands and held it to his own chest. His face resting against Louis'.

"I know I am. Can't wait to see what Santa's going to put under the tree," Louis slowly tilted his chest towards the ground, and unhooked Niall. Harry nudged Niall's pacifier back into his lips. Louis tucked Niall's lovie into his arms. Niall's legs curled in to his chest. He knew what was going to happen. 

"Niall do you like puppies," Louis slowly tugged his legs out.

"I do. What would you name your puppy," Harry picked up Niall's hands and clapped them together.

"Daisy for girl. Beau for boy," Niall mumbled behind his pacifier. 

"I like those names a lot, Ni," Louis tugged the tabs off the side. He used the front flap to wipe down some of the mess. Niall slowly beginning to cry. 

"It's okay," Louis crooned wiping off the mess then putting it into the messy diaper on the side.

"Lou, I just got a few files sent to me on my next few patients," Louis nodded him off to leave.

"Papa," Niall turned his body to see Harry walking down to one of the offices.

"Look we're all done," Louis lifted Niall up with his lovie in hands. He began to bounce and pat Niall's back.

"Do you want to watch Bubble Guppies," Louis kissed Niall's temple while walking over to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle off of the warmer, and made his way to the couch. Lowered himself down with Niall in his lap. The pacifier replaced with the bottle in a few seconds. Louis' hand patting Niall's bum. The fireplace was flicked on a few seconds later.

"I'll be out for a bit, okay my lovelies," Harry kissed each of his boys goodbye before heading out into the cold. Only Louis understanding what Harry was doing.

Niall twisted into Louis a bit more. He could hear his show, and it was interesting him somewhat, but the bum pats seemed to be making him forget all about it. 

"Should we have a bath tonight," Louis' finger tips gave calming little rubs. He felt the little one tense in his hold.

"Okay, pumpkin," Louis went back to bum pats. As it got later, Louis switched the show to something Christmas themed. Niall kept himself close to Louis' chest. He was confused to where Harry was. It was getting late. Though Louis never made him go up to bed, so he didn't question it.

By the end of the night Niall was passed out on Louis' chest, and the man had laid down himself as well. A fur blanket was pulled up their bodies Louis' chin rested on top of Niall's head.

Harry grinned as he made his way into the home. He could not be anymore in love. All lights were out except the ones that lit the Christmas tree. Niall and Louis were snuggled tightly under the blankets. Part of him wanted to take the boys to bed, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so instead he climbed in behind Louis and held the older husband close with an arm. Praying that they wouldn't fall from the couch, but no one woke up, so it seems as if it was a success. 

Family snuggles may be Harry's new favorite pass time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope everyone is okay with my choice of choosing to keep Niall as an only child, but that does not mean that I don't want to make a story with Zayn and a brother! Who would you like to be Zayn's brother in my next story? I want to apologize for my absence, but I have been quite busy over summer break. One last questions because I tend to go on and on, but what day of the week would you like me to update? I would really like to make a schedule! 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and always coming back,  
>  Sassylewis Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Little fingers work to pry open Louis' eyes. Small giggles when trying to get daddy up.

"Dada," Niall babbled. The medication from yesterday still going strong. Makes much more sense for Niall's playful behavior at such an early time.

Louis still somewhat being the teen/twenty year old he is, didn't think for a second before pushing little hands away, and curling deeper into the blankets.

"Dada uh," Niall tugged on the blankets that covered Louis' face.

"five more minutes," he huffed twisting, so his back faced Niall.

"Papa say geh Dada uh. Say buh bye an geh Dada uh," Niall whines trying to climb up into their tall bed.

"Foo," Niall's fingers find themselves lodged in his mouth.

"Niall where is papa," Louis groaned turning back to see the little one sucking on his digits.

"Yuck, Ni," he takes Niall's hand lightly, so the fingers would be dislodged.

"Papa go buh bye," Niall once again attempts to climb, but this time Louis cuts his struggle short, and lifts him up by the armpits to sit on his chest.

"Hi," Niall gave a goofy grin. Louis chuckled at such a silly appearance.

"Hi, mister, you sleep alright," his fingers reached up to work through Niall's blonde locks.

"Ucky," Niall pouted going to put his fingers back into his mouth. Louis grabbed them lightly out, and instead grabbed a pacifier from the bedside table to pop in.

"What's yucky," Niall whined behind the pacifier before leaning forward to lay his head on Louis' chest.

"Let's make a quick call," Louis kept an arm wrapped around Niall during a quick call with his husband. After he convinced Niall to lay in a bit, and watch a show while cuddling. Louis evidently got a tiny bit more sleep before he was roused from the bed to get Niall fed.

"Dada," Niall cooed as Louis worked on his diaper.

"Yes, Dada. Good boy, Niall," Louis hummed while finishing up the diaper, and moving him to his hip.

Niall isn't really sure what's going on. For some reason Harry was gone shortly after being put into the master suite. Louis fixed his diaper then brought him down to the great room. He was put on the floor near the Christmas tree, and his paci was taken. Then he was given a clear container of watermelon cubes. Doesn't really add up to why he was left in only a diaper though. 

It's the middle of winter.

Snow is on the ground.

He is a doctor.

Is this man insane?

Well, Niall's a bit warmed up now.

Back to the watermelon. This seems to be some pretty good watermelon. The juices are running down his arms and chin no doubt at all.

"What's happened, pumpkin," Louis cooed dropping down to a crouched position in front of Niall.

"Eh," Niall scooted back from Louis.

"Oh, is it not a good morning," Louis hummed nudging his cheek. 

"Papa." he whined.

"Is out and will be back by dinner," Louis' fingers combed through the messy blonde locks.

"Wan' him," Niall picked up another piece of watermelon to eat. Niall just realized how interesting this day will be.

"Well, I think we need to have some Niall and daddy time," Louis' tone was slightly disappointed. He wanted his little one to enjoy time with him.

"Come on, breakfast time," Louis passed over Niall's somewhat aggressive look, and wrapped an arm around his stomach to lift him from the ground. Niall managed to reach out and carry his watermelon container with him.

"Did you pee," Louis cocked an eyebrow. Niall didn't respond. He just continued to eat his watermelon whilst being put into the high chair.

"Do you want real food, or just your fruit," Niall fed him a piece. 

"Okay then," he mumbled around the fruit. 

Louis still fixed up a bowl of oatmeal with a mix of cinnamon and sugar to go in.

"Okay babes, breakfast is ready," Louis stirred the oatmeal with the rubber tipped spoon.

"No," Niall whined when the bandana styled bib was tied around his neck.

"Mine," he huffed as the watermelon container was pried from his milky smooth hands.

"Look Ni," Louis scooped out some oatmeal, and brought it closer to the boy's lips. Of course Niall had decided to resist it. He turned his head to the side in distaste.

He doesn't need to be spoon fed by someone else.

He doesn't really feel like oatmeal today anyways.

"Come on, Ni. It's good," Louis tried to pass it by his lips once again.

"Mm," he moaned shoving the spoon away, and leaning further back in his high chair. 

Louis sighed inwardly. He should've known that rejection would come from not being home all the time. Still it was a bit surprising, as he was made favorite when it came to fixing dirty diapers and wiping drippy noses.

Cause "papa doesn't do it right" is Niall's best explanation when he needs a diaper change, or a tissue to wipe his drippy nose. In reality both of the parents knew that's a way for him to attempt to get out of diaper changes, and he doesn't enjoy his nose being wiped in general.

"Come on. What do I have to do for you to eat," Louis put the spoon down into the cinnamony mix.

"Watermelon," Niall pointed to the container while trying to grab it.

"You can have some later," his tone was very gentle, but with all of the extra regression medication (what was called a flu shot) Niall took it the wrong way. He wants his watermelon back. He let out a little scream and began to kick up a fuss in his high chair. Big fat crocodile tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Niall stop, I said you can have some later. Please eat," Louis put the bowl on the island. 

"Now," Niall sobbed tugging at his bib.

"Look, I'll have a bite and then you can have a bite. After we both get our watermelon," Louis reasoned while he stirred the mixture once again. He took a small bite, which evidently grabbed Niall's attention. His screams were silenced.

"You want some now," Niall nodded through a sniffle. Louis spoons a little bit into Niall's mouth. Some of it sneaks from the corners of his mouth and runs down his chin. He munches for a few more seconds before opening his mouth once again for more.

"Ah, it's good," Louis hummed with a smirk present. Niall nodded and leaned forward for more. Only a sniffle every few seconds was prevalent. Louis dragged the rubber tipped spoon up his chin to collect the oatmeal before feeding it back to Niall.

"Mm," the little one cooed in delight as he leaned forward for more. 

"I know, good, yeah," Louis grinned feeding him a bit more. Eventually he finished off his breakfast, and was given a few more pieces of watermelon while Louis cleaned up.

"Let's go get you dressed, mister," Niall was lifted from his high chair. 

In the nursery he was laid on the changing table. After last times incident, the powders and creams had been moved to a basket in the top drawer. They don't really need or want another snowflake inside the house anymore.

"I knew it," Louis tickled Niall's tummy lightly as he looked into the wet diaper. Louis cleaned him up then put him into a pair of black joggers and a grey henley tee. This was one of the more mature outfits of his clothing options. He would probably look more mature if he wasn't wearing a diaper, or sucking on a pacifier. 

Those are just minor details though.

"You're such a handsome boy," Louis rubbed a soft hand over Niall's tummy. Louis gave a little tickle to his sock covered feet before lifting him up by his armpits to his chest. Louis tried to snuggle while Niall attempted to push away. 

"Okay fussy boy," Louis chuckled as he made his way downstairs with Niall on his hip. In the great room, Louis flicked on Bubble Guppies then set Niall on the floor with a kiss to the cheek. He set himself up on the couch with a cup of tea, and his laptop. Still even with the long weekend he needed to get some work done. Not to mention find those last few gifts for his siblings and his sister in law.

"Dada," Niall comes from a corner with a dump truck in hands.

"Whatcha got there, Ni," Louis hummed sipping his tea for a moment before placing it on the side table.

"Tr-uh," he tried to pronounce, but certain letters were falling short.

"Yeah? What color is it," of course Louis could obviously tell the color. He really just wants to know where Niall is sitting in this somewhat childlike head space.

"Ello," Niall mumbled.

"Paci," Niall dropped his truck, and snuggled his head into Louis' lap.

"Look, Ni, I think it makes sounds," Louis bent forward to grab the truck. He pressed down on a green button, and the alphabet song spewed out.

"H I J K L M N O P," Louis sang along with it.

"Paci," he whined becoming a little fussy from his early morning.

"What does this one do," he pressed a red button that began to count off numbers. Louis of course counted along. He even got Niall to say the last few digits. Of course his fingers found their way back into his mouth. He was going to find something to suck on if he didn't get his pacifier eventually.

"No fingers, love," Louis tried to pry them out, but Niall jerked his head back. Seconds later he had the truck, and was walking off to the sun room. Of course Niall didn't know that was even there, but hey anything to get away from the man trying to steal his fingers.

"Niall James," Louis calls following after. Niall's speed picks up lightly. He's stumbling about a bit. His bum just about hit the floor before Louis reached out, and caught him under the armpits. He was hiked up onto his dad's hip. Louis headed straight for the great room. He placed Niall down on the floor with a twisty teething toy that has little rattlers at the end of it.

"Bite this," Louis is quick to the kitchen for Niall's medicine. When It's prepared in a syringe, a sippy cup is filled up with diluted apple juice.

Niall on the other hand had kept his fingers lodged in his mouth while shaking the rattle. 

"Outsmarted your old man, huh," Louis chuckled. Niall practically jumped out of his skin before looking up at his dad.

"Hey, bubba," Louis smiled crouching down in front of him. It took all of two seconds for Niall to start crying.

"Really quick," Louis' thumb and index finger pushed his cheeks in till they were hollow. The syringe was quickly pressed down for the medicine to make it down his throat. The syringe was replaced by the teat of his sippy cup only moments after. Louis moved to the couch with Niall snuggled into him. The blonde boy drinking out of his sippy cup in a saddened state. 

With a small grunt, and muffled fart, Niall shifted in his position on Louis' lap. 

"Did you just poo," Louis murmured with a smirk while patting Niall's back.

"No," Niall mumbled with his juice still lodged in his mouth.

"You smell a bit ripe, kid," Niall huffed getting up from Louis' lap. 

Cause even when he wanted a cuddle daddy had to mess with it.

So what he filled his pants? 

"Are you going to pick out your diaper," Louis had hoped with the appreciative tone that it would encourage Niall into a diaper change, but it really only got the little one to go sit in the corner. With a face that Louis recognized oh so well from time and time again.

"That your poopy face, mister," Niall scowled at his dad.

So embarrassing always so embarrassing. Every word Louis says drives Niall up a wall.

At least Harry pretends not to notice when he's trying to do something private.

Louis on the other hand just chooses to point things out. Even if they are extremely humiliating.

Well if Louis wants to annoy him then Niall is going to clench.

He doesn't want to go potty anyways.

To the bathroom.

He doesn't want to go to the bathroom.

That's what he meant.

Damn it Harry!

"Niall, if you hold it in I'll have to give you caster oil. You'll be needing a new diaper every hour if I do that," Louis wasn't stupid. He could easily tell Niall was upset with him. Niall wasn't good at hiding his emotions.

He's had a few littles do this to him before anyways. His mom taught him the caster oil trick awhile back when he got his first little. Of course that baby wasn't going because of constipation. This would be much different.

"Not going," Niall huffed turning his back. 

"Alright enjoy your time out for the time being. I'll get the caster oil ready," Louis shrugs leaving the couch. Niall is quick to follow though. A moody little one today for sure.

"No," he shouts.

"Pardon? Why are you shouting? I'm making sure you don't have to go to the hospital. Unless you want to poo all on your own," Louis raised his eyebrows in question.

"Don't wanna," Niall huffed around his pacifier.

"How about we make a deal," this easily caught Niall's attention.

"You go poopy and daddy'll give you a treat."

Now that's what Niall was waiting for.

"I go," Niall nodded.

"Yes you go and daddy'll find a treat for you," Louis chuckled. After this Niall would surely be put down for a nap. Louis might even have one himself.

"I go," Niall nodded walking back to his corner. His mind keeps drifting in and out from a regressed state to a sane one. Sadly in the time it takes to contemplate whether he should poo or stand his ground, he had managed to make quite the stinky diaper.

One he wasn't too fond of. because after he went up to Louis wailing. Hands in the air for a cuddle. This was no doubt the medication's fault.

"Should I have a look," Louis didn't give in to the cuddle. Still needs to make sure that the boy isn't faking it. Though from the smell it seems as if no one could fake it. 

He did a quick pull back of the pants to see what he knows should be there. Niall was not happy one bit. For once he would like his diaper changed.

"Off," Niall's body racked as he sobbed. 

"Go grab a diaper and a pack of wipes," Louis knows that Niall is having a fit because he is dirty and tired. He will get a bottle and be put in the crib right after this.

"Daddy," Niall breathing shook while he staggered back. His hands in the air. He wants to be held very badly.

"I know, pumpkin. Come here for a quick cuddle," Louis lifted him up by the armpits to his hip.

"Oh my big boy," Louis snuggled him close with little back pats. Niall buried his head into Louis' neck. His hand bunched up the fabric of daddy's tee. 

"Oh I know," Louis hushed while laying him onto the ground. He was quick when shimming off the joggers, but then everything after that was very slow. He was gentle when tugging off the tabs, and scraping some mess down into the diaper with the front flap. He used wipes to clean up all the while Niall wailed. Luckily he wasn't in a very squirmy mood today.

"All done," Louis didn't put back on Niall's pants. He was going to lay down in his crib right after a bottle was fixed up anyways.

"Pahi," Niall sobbed kneading the front of his shirt. It seems as if the little one had given up on his "c's" for right now.

Niall doesn't really understand why he is being denied his comfort object. Harry never took it unless he had to eat, or have his teeth cleaned. 

Louis was just trying to limit it a bit do to the effects it can have on teeth. Even though Niall should have no problem with his teeth's alignment, Louis still wants to treat it as if he was an actual child with a developing mouth.

Louis was quick to throw away the poopy diaper in the outside garbage before quickly rushing back to fix together a bottle. He got out a jug of nursery water, and began to fill to the five ounce mark. With that a few scoops of Similac were added.

"Dada," Niall was becoming a very tired boy as the preparation of the bottle progressed. He had given up on walking, and instead crawled all the way to Louis. Just so he could sit by his feet. His fingers once again in his mouth. A hand tugging on Zayn's joggers.

Louis is very close to giving the pacifier if Niall doesn't stop sucking on his digits.

"Uh," he whined with drool dripping down his chin.

"One second, sweetheart," Louis screwed the bottle together then grabbed Niall. On his way up he continued to shake the bottle. Once in the nursery, Niall was placed down into his crib. Of course he wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Louis continued to shush him while working the bottle past his lips. That was when Niall had finally silenced. Only suckles from the bottle could be heard. Louis sighed with happiness evident before switching his hand out for Niall's. Quietly he crept from the room. 

Finally he was free for a little nap himself.  
=================================  
"Hi, mister," Louis cooed coming into the nursery. A pout evident on the little one's face. Seemingly sensitive after nap time.

"Did you have a nice nap," he hummed lifting the baby out of his crib. Niall made no effort to converse with Louis. His lovie was grasped tightly in one hand tucked underneath his head on Louis' shoulder. The other one was filling Niall's mouth.

"Sleepy boy," Louis reached down to pat his bum. The material was a bit damp and soft. He stayed for a little bit of a longer cuddle before placing him down on the changing table. Niall whined moving his hand up to cover his face with the blanket.

"Okay, here's paci," Louis pried out Niall's fingers, and popped in the green silicone soother. The stickiness was heard when he pulled the tabs up. He cleaned up Niall at a slow pace then taped a new diaper around his waist. Niall convinced him to take off the shirt he was laid to sleep in.

"Okay naked boy. Let's get you lunch," Louis pressed a fast peck to Niall's cheek.

Downstairs Niall was placed near his toys. He was given that same stupid truck from earlier. Though he was a bit too sleepy to care.

"I'll be right back, babes," Louis kissed his forehead before making it to the kitchen half of the room. Niall sat tiredly rubbing his eyes for a few seconds until he heard a door open. Specifically the front door near the foyer. With him still in a tired state, it seemed smart to crawl. 

"Hi, bubba," Harry called crouching down. Niall smiled behind his pacifier crawling faster towards papa. 

That was his guy! 

His guy is back!

"Papa," Niall's words were gargled do to the pacifier. 

"Hello," Harry cooed when Niall made his way into his arms.

"Hello, my love," Harry tossed him in the air then dropped him down back to his hip. Niall giggled loudly. Harry pressed multiple kisses to Niall's cheeks. Harry's dress shoes were off, and the sleeves of his white button down were rolled up. The top few buttons were undone.

"Papa," Niall went to kiss Harry's cheek, but the pacifier got in the way.

"Whoops," Harry chuckled taking the pacifier for a second and pressing a chast kiss to Niall's lip in a fatherly like mannerism.

"You're early," Louis cheered happily seeing his husband appear in the kitchen.

"Got Ash to take over my last few clients," Harry grinned going in for a peck.

"I thought I told you to stay where I put you, mister," Louis' fingers tickled Niall's tummy.

"Papa," Niall sighed somewhat dreamily while laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Fine, but only because of papa," Louis nudged his cheek. 

"Okay lunch time, lovelies," Harry sat Niall into his high chair. Which of course caused a bit of a fuss, but it wasn't too difficult. All Harry had to do was agree to feed Niall. He was just given a simple grilled cheese*that Niall and Harry were going to split) with some steamed broccoli.

"Lou, you got lunch already," Harry's hand was held captive by Niall as he turned to grab Louis into his side. 

"I'm good for now," Louis glanced towards Niall. 

"He just pooped," Louis' lip went into a straight line. His eyebrows raised knowingly.

"Mow papa," Niall patted Harry's arm. He's gonna just pretend not to even notice what Louis said.

"Do you have a stinky bum," Harry lifted him up from the high chair.

"Smell check," Harry held him up, and Louis took a quick sniff.

"Well I believe this is your diaper," Louis gives him a pat on the back.

"Okay," Harry huffs. To the stairs it is.

"This is how I'm greeted? You give me a poopy diaper," Harry bounced him in his arms up the stairs. Niall whined, but in all honesty he couldn't care. Everything's a bit hazy currently.

"Papa," Niall snuggled into his shoulder.

"Let's do this baby," Harry sighed laying Niall onto the changing table. The little one giggling up at his papa's nervous demeanor.

"You did a big stinky, yeah," Harry hummed regretting not coming up with a reason for why he couldn't change Niall's diaper. The little one twisted his body to the side.

"Here, Ni," Harry gave him a crinkly fabric book. Niall was quick to toss it to the floor. 

"Stop squirming, buddy," Harry placed a firm hand on Niall's tummy. With his right hand he undid both straps on the diaper, and pulled down the front flap.

"How did you manage something like that," Harry put the flap back up for a breather. Niall was just giggling away.

"Your poopy diapers are funny," Harry scrunched up his nose as he questioned in a little laugh.

"Papa," Niall cooed reaching up to touch Harry's face. 

"Okay let's clean your bum," Harry wiped some of the mess into the diaper. Which Niall didn't seem to mind as Harry was being playful, and nothing was really that bothersome so far. Then when wet wipes were put to use, Niall's whole demeanor changed.

"Ah," he wailed when the wipe touched his precious little bum.

"You hate these, hm," Harry just realized how much he was missing his baby today. 

"Almost done," Harry hushed. Harry reached for the diapers, but there wasn't any there.

"Uh oh," Harry's brow furrowed. He lifted a naked Niall from the changing table to his arms. The boy rested on his hip.

"I moved too many diapers," Harry mumbled coming down the steps.

"Hi naked boy," Louis smiled. A rag tossed over his shoulder. 

"Just coming to get a diaper. Lou, we need to, oh great," Harry looked down at his now damp hip.

"Niall, did you pee on papa," Louis was biting his lip.

"Don't you dare laugh," Harry huffed heading towards the large farmer's sink in the kitchen. 

Niall giggled, and attempted to kiss his papa's cheek. 

"Niall James," Harry scolded lightly, but he was still smiling.

"Louis Styles," Harry snapped and pointed to the ground.

"Shut it, Harold. Just got you some clothes, and a few things to bathe Ni," Louis set the items down on the island. Harry leaned in to give a kiss in gratitude.

"Oh, no. Not gonna happen pretty boy. Hit the showers," Harry gently set Niall in the sink then went to the mudroom to strip. No urine had saturated his skin. Which is good because he can hear Niall crying for him in the great room. He tied the top part of his hair up into a little bun then headed out to see his boy.

"Okay, you peed on me," Harry chuckled seeing Niall sobbing in the sink.

"Papa," Niall clutched his shirt. 

"You're okay," Harry held his hand while Louis bathed him. All the while he sobbed.

After the family got dried and changed. Dinner came later on, and then they had bed time with a story and a bottle.

Things seem to be settling in real well for the Styles family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the time it took for me to finish writing this chapter. Sometimes I get a little stumped. I would love to hear some of your guys' suggestions on the story. I hope that some parts are coming off as sweet. As always I love to hear your comments, so please do tell me how you're feeling about everything. The feedback is awesome! Love you lots!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was bouncing all over the house. He was a happy man for sure. Today was Christmas Eve! The best day of the year! Not only was his big baby born, but he gets to celebrate Christmas with his new little baby.

He was just getting so busy though. He had to prepare gifts during Niall's nap the other day. Clean all the guest rooms to the extreme(because yes they're clean, but are they really clean?), wrap presents for all the sister in laws, and parents, still has to make Louis his breakfast in bed too. 

Then Niall has been a bit of a mess. Running around after the rambunctious boy who has been having tantrums about everything. He had been making sure to push himself from Harry and Louis as hard as possible. He's been in more time outs then not these past three days.

With blueberry pancakes finally prepared, Harry headed up towards Louis. His love still sleeping soundly in the bed. He got to put the tray down on the table then the monitor began to blink as Niall bubbled out a cry. Because of course he would choose this day to fuss in the morning. 

Well self soothing it is. Harry turned down the monitor sound. Niall needed to calm for a moment before Harry went in. They needed to have a good day. Too many people were coming for it to be a bad day.

"Wake up birthday boy," Harry whispered sitting down on the edge of the bed. A hand rubbing up and down Louis' bicep.

"Good morning," he combs through Louis' toffee locks with a small smile. The man blinked open tiredly. Harry was quick to meet his lips in a kiss. 

"Happy birthday," Louis grinned at his husband tiredly. 

"I need to get the little one, but you should eat, my love," Harry pecked him once more before heading to the nursery.

"Hi, baby," Harry cooed seeing Niall sobbing while he stood holding the bars of the crib. He needs a new diaper for sure. Practically about to fall off. 

"Hey, it's a happy day, Ni," Harry bent down to pull Niall from the crib. Harry gave him a few kisses on the cheek till the little one was pushing away.

"You're okay," Harry took his time with the change. By the end Niall was excited about the day. His reindeer patterned sleeper was buttoned up then he was taken off of the changing table, and across to the master suite.

"Happy Birthday," Niall mumbled.

"Thanks, pumpkin," Louis got out around his pancakes. Harry lowered Niall onto the bed then got in himself. Louis was quick to tear a piece, and feed it to him. Then Niall fitted himself into daddy's lap.

"I love you so much, but you're in charge of Niall, and I will see you once everyone arrives," Harry pecks his lips for a second before darting off. Niall looked up at Louis with eyes full of confusion.

"Don't ask me kid," Louis shrugged before feeding Niall another bite of what was originally his breakfast.  
===================================  
Niall was playing a bit of a game with Louis. When Harry explained he didn't want them down stairs ( which of course Niall threw a fit about), Louis came up with a simple game to entertain him until they needed him dressed.

"I'm gonna get you, Ni," Louis growled playfully. Giggles could be heard throughout the upper level. It was sort of a new type of hide and seek for them. Though Louis never expected this much running to occur throughout the level. All Louis could do was wait. In the corner of the nursery near the door. 

He saw little patterned feet toddle past. A smirk covered his face. It was go time.

"I got you," Louis jumped pulling the little one up in a swift motion. Munching kisses against his cheek. Niall sat giggling in his father's hold for a moment before squirming out. Then it was back to the game. Niall looked up giggling for a few moments before taking off. 

"Mister Styles get back here," Louis growled, chuckling towards the end. He could hear a high pitched squeal, and see feet patter past. Then he heard a bit of a tumble, and all of a sudden he was darting from his spot. Niall was at the bottom of the stairs screaming. 

See this is why two twenty year olds should not mess with taking care of a baby. Or at least these two twenty year olds. They got so distracted that the baby gates weren't even put up this morning.

"Oh, my poor baby," Harry rushed forward to grab Niall up on his hip. Louis was quick down the stairs, and some minor inspections before Niall was deemed fine. Though he was still sobbing.

"Lou, what happened," Harry questioned with a knowing look. Yes he loves his husband, but this man can always be a bit irresponsible.

"We were playing a bit of hide and seek or summat, and he slipped when I wasn't looking," Louis rubbed a hand up and down his sobbing boy's back.

"You're okay, Ni. Let's get you some juice then you and daddy can go snuggle upstairs," Harry waltzed into the kitchen, and went straight for the sippy and bottle cabinet. He pulled out a two handle cup then filled it with a bit of diluted orange juice. 

"We should do his medicine now too," Louis whispered to Harry as he went to the medicine cabinet above the sink. 

Harry gave Niall his juice, but kept him on his hip instead of trading him off or putting him down. He was just going to have to hold Niall during the medicine.

"No," Niall whined when he saw Louis come closer. Though Louis did end up getting it down his throat, he didn't end up getting the baby back. Niall clung to Harry for his dear life. He wants his guy to stay, and Harry is honestly a bit to busy for this, but if Niall wants to stay on his hip, then Niall is going to stay on his hip.

"Just go Lou. I love you, but please just clean the upstairs, and get dressed," Harry huffs wiping down the island. Niall on the other hand is busy having a sob fest on his hip.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him," Louis clapped his hands, and held them out to take Niall, but the little one did not go. Nope he just tucked back into Harry's side tighter. 

He just wanted papa today. 

Which may be the most inconvenient day for Niall to choose he finally likes being with papa for more then a few hours. 

"Alright, I love you," Louis pecked his lips before taking off to the upstairs level. 

"Do you want to watch your show," Harry made his way to the living room side of the great room to put Niall down, but he was unsuccessful. He didn't manage to even get him off his hip until a scream erupted. 

"Okay, okay," he sighed before going back to his cleaning. He'll eventually have to put Niall down though. He loves his boy, but he has things that need to be done.

When it got time to plate the appetizers, Harry realized Niall would no longer be able to sit on his hip. He needed Niall dressed anyways, and the little one could probably use a change too. 

Harry just sent a quick text, and then Louis appeared with a smile on his face. A new nail head bracelet from Cartier wrapped around his wrist.

"You found it, hm," Harry chuckled when Louis nodded so enthusiastically. 

"You like it," Harry hummed grabbing a few trays out, and setting them on the island. 

"Niall why don't you give daddy a cuddle for his birthday," seems easy enough. So Niall is passed to Louis with no fuss. Niall willingly cuddles into Louis' chest.

"Lovie," Niall whined after a few seconds.

"Should we get you dressed, and grab lovie," Louis pat his bum for a few seconds before heading up the stairs. Harry could hear Niall crying out for him in distress.

Harry got to work on some of the food. Lots of crackers, cheeses, dips, and cookies. Then of course the classic chocolates and other sweets. Stuff Niall would not be allowed to touch. Though he knows his sister might slip a few candies or cookies to him. 

"Papa," Niall wailed reaching out when Louis and him had appeared down the stairs.

"I'm going to take him into the library, and find a few good books," Louis almost shouted over the wails. He made a constant patting on Niall's back in attempts to soothe him.

"You're okay, pumpkin," Louis sat down on the leather chesterfield sofa with a book in hand. They only got half way in to "The Velveteen Rabbit" until two little girls were clambering into the library. Bright smiles on their faces.

"Louis," they cheered, but quickly it changed to giggles when they saw Niall. Neither one could believe that their brother had finally gotten his first patient. Niall blushed. He had never seen anyone besides Zayn out of the household. Of course he was dressed quite normal, but the diaper and pacifier weren't really helping too much.

"Come here, my loves," Louis called forth the twins. They were quick to clamber up onto the couch and gave each boy a squeeze. Niall was no doubt surprised, but it did make him slightly more comfortable.

"Is mummy and all the sisters here then," each girl nodded enthusiastically. 

"Come on Ni, let's go say hello," Louis tried to put Niall on his hip, but the little one denied. He wanted to walk, and Louis wasn't going to deny him that. 

Niall fit himself into Louis' side, and continued to walk down the long hallway to the great room. There he noticed several people had arrived.

"Papa," Niall called seeing Harry talking to a woman with purple hair.

"Ni, why don't you go show some of your blocks to Phoebe and Daisy," Louis pulled Niall around his legs to stand in front. He led him to the living area, and the twins were already busy pulling out blocks. They began to engage him quite easily by asking colors and shapes, but it helped Niall transition to the proper mindset.

But of course it would never be a proper day in the Styles household if Niall wasn't somehow embarrassed. 

With a muffled fart and filled pants, Niall was properly embarrassed. The little girls giggled at the fart, but that's all they thought it was, so when Niall crawled over to sit in the corner, they were both very confused. Worrying that that they had upset the baby.

"Harry," Phoebe called worriedly. The curly haired man smiled crouching down next to the girls.

"I think Niall's mad cause we laughed when he tooted," Daisy was pulling on the sleeves of her dress nervously.

"He crawled to the corner," Phoebe added mimicking her sister's movements with the dress.

"You know what, I'm glad you called me over here. Niall's not upset, he just needs his pants changed," the girls giggled at that as well. Relieved they didn't hurt his feelings, but also finding it a bit funny.

"He'll come play after I change him, okay," each girl nod happily, then head off to find someone to cling to for a little cuddle. Phoebe finding herself in the arms of her older brother.

"Hi, stinker," Harry coos crouching down next to Niall. The blonde snowflake avoids his gaze.

"Did you make a poopy," Niall still won't meet his eyes. 

"Let's go change your diaper," Harry reaches to grab him, but Niall backs up whining out a quiet "no knee."

"Well then I have to check your pants," he sighed pulling the little one to a standing position. Though Niall was on the move across the great room when he was on his feet. His diaper obviously sagging from behind. 

Somehow, Niall found himself in the arms of Harry's colleague, Doctor Ashton Irwin. Being fed a broken half of a Christmas cookie. 

"Hey, bubba, did you steal that from Uncle Ash," Harry appeared smiling at the blonde boy. Niall gave a goofy grin before turning back to Ashton. A hand scrunching up Ash's crisp white dress shirt from behind.

Ashton lifted him up higher on his hip. Wrinkling his nose when he felt what was in Niall's pants.

"I think he needs a change," Ashton tries to shift him over to Harry's arms, but Niall clutches tighter onto his bicep.

"Do you have stinky pants," Ashton coos setting the little one onto his feet. Bad idea on his case, because once again Niall takes off. 

"How long has he been like that," Ashton chuckles seeing his pants sagging.

"Ah five or ten minutes," Harry shakes his head with a smile before heading after the boy.

"Okay, Dada won't always save you, babes," Harry chuckles when he sees Niall trying to scale Louis' legs.

"Niall, let daddy check your pants," Louis hiked him up on his hip, and did a quick pull back of the pants.

"You need your bum changed badly," Louis chuckled, prying Niall's fingers off of his arm to go into Harry's hold.

"Alright, come here, stinker," Harry decided to be done with the little fuss Niall was trying to make. With Niall on his hip, the little one began to wail. Which caught quite a few people's attention.

"Is he okay," Gemma was the only one to ask.

"He doesn't want his diaper changed," Harry sighed patting Niall's back in an attempt to hush him.

"I'll be right down," he smiled before going upstairs. He had to pull the latch on the baby gate to open it before getting onto the top level.

"Niall," Harry cooed swaying with his little love. Niall was still crying as he was laid onto the changing table. Even more so at that. This baby needs his sleep. 

"No," he wailed twisting his upper body and kicking out his legs. Harry inwardly sighed. He knows they should've tried harder for that nap instead of allowing him to read with Louis.

"Really quick, baby," Harry had managed to shift Niall's chinos down his legs with all the twisting. A hand locked around both ankles as he pulled the sticky tabs up. He used the front flap to scrap the mess down then continued on with some wet wipes.

Niall loathed those wipes. Much too cold for him.

"Look, no more wipes," Harry cheers as he finally rolls up the dirty diaper and throws it into the bin. A new diaper is quickly fastened around his hips and then the pants are back up his skinny little legs.

"Shh, sleepy baby," Harry bounced his knees while making his way back to the great room. Niall now had his lovie in his clutches along with a pacifier in his mouth. His lovie laying under his head where it rested on his shoulder.

Harry makes his way back into the great room. Niall beginning to take a nap on his shoulder.

"Oh look at that little love," Anne cooed going to pat the boy's back.

"He's been fussing all day. Just needed a nap," Harry smiles lightly.

"Now how has he been transitioning," Anne hums, walking with her son to sit down at the island.

"He's doing better then expected. As you saw he tries to avoid diaper changes," he chuckles.

"Well you used to do the same thing. Especially if you were playing, and I told you we needed to change you. Jesus child you would just scream," Anne's eyes rolled good naturedly.

"What would you do to make me agree to them? Because lately it's been like a bit of a bribe. Like he gets to have a cookie, or watch a movie," Harry went on to explain.

"A lot of the times you wouldn't agree. I remember a lot when you were wet I would just ask if you wanted to be changed lying down or standing. Then you also liked when we would sing. Sometimes simply just asking you to help or letting you choose the diaper made it easier. You liked to somewhat control the situation," Harry had his phone out as he took notes on everything his mother said. 

It would all be much easier if he could convince Niall that he's helping.

"Can I hand him off to you for a few minutes. I think I'm going to make a bottle for him, so I don't have to worry about him eating." Anne nods with her arms stretched out to take the little one. Niall barely moves as he's transferred across their laps. Just snuggles a bit deeper into Anne's shoulder.

"Oh this little one is such a cuddle bug," she murmurs patting his bum. Niall sighs subconsciously, and tightens his grip on the back of Anne's dress.

"I think he's wrinkling your dress from behind," Harry smiled while he twisted the top of the bottle closed, and began to shake it.

"How's he doing at night," the heel of her hand going into Niall's back.

"Not bad really. First night he tested us, but he was missing family, so we let it slide," Harry put the bottle off to the side then came around to sit down on the stool across from his mother.

"Do you want me to take him back," Harry peered over to see Niall completely out. His pacifier about to fall from his mouth.

"No way, I need my baby fix," she kissed Niall's temple.

"Go talk to the birthday boy," she popped him on the bum lightly, and Harry was quick to head off. He trusts his mom very much.  
============================  
"Oh, I think someone is waking up," Niall heard a female voice with an airy tone. He scooted himself tighter against the warm body before eyes blinked open. His first reaction was nothing stellar. Considering his head was just buried into someone's neck, but when he realized the body that was holding him wasn't Harry or Louis', well that's where it started to go a bit down hill.

The first parent in his line of vision being Louis, so he called out.

"Daddy," he fussed twisting in the women's hold ( Anne's arms).

"Hello," Louis cooed crouching down in front of Niall. The little one was scooped up from Anne's lap, and placed into his daddy's arms.

"You got a good rest with grandma, hm," Louis' hand pat his back in a soft circle. When Niall shifted closer, he was not a happy boy. Though Louis doesn't need to know about his pants being soaked.

"Should we get you something to eat," he hummed already waltzing over to the kitchen. Everyone else moving to the front room to exchange gifts. 

"Let me take him off you. Go be spoiled please," Harry lifts Niall from Louis' arms to his chest.

"No I want to cuddle with the little lad," Louis whined, which made Niall smile sleepily behind his pacifier.

"Well put the bottle on the warmer, and I'll go change his pants," Niall whined.

"Do you want me or dad to change you," Niall reached out to Louis.

"That's my guy," Louis bounces him on his hip. He made his way to the living area for a quick change. The only ones in the room were the husbands and Anne, so Niall had nothing to worry about.

"Mom, you can head down to the front room. We have to get some of the gifts passed out tonight for everyone," Harry was sifting through drawers to find a good bib, and burp rag. Ended up just being a waffle knit dish rag.

"Okay, we're all cleaned up," Louis grabs the bib from the island, and straps it around his neck. The dish rag goes over his shoulder.

"Alright pumpkin and H, come on everyone to the front room," Louis takes the bottle from Harry's hands, and heads off to the front area where the main Christmas tree resides.

Louis fixed himself comfortably on the love seat with Harry beside him. Niall was laying in the crook of his elbow while nursing a bottle.

"Here H," Luke hands over a little box. Luke crouches to give Niall a little tummy rub before going back to handing out gifts.

"Do you want me to take him, so you can open your gifts," Louis shook his head and pulled Niall closer. He was happy to have the fussy baby craving his attention.

"Okay, everyone got three presents," Calum hums out with a grin as he looks around the room. The only kids here are Niall and Louis' siblings, but in a sense it's a bit bliss. Christmas with a huge group of friends and family will always be the best.

"Three, two, open," the adults cheered before everyone began to tear into their presents. Daisy had made herself cozy on Harry's lap. 

"Louis, look," Daisy cheered leaning over to show him.

"Wow babe, is that the one you wanted," he smiled looking at the Barbie doll with little ringlet curls.

"Uh huh," she grinned. Harry engaged her in conversation about the doll. Niall couldn't really care about anything. He knows there are some gift sitting on the ground for him and his daddy, but he would much rather finish his bottle and go back to sleep. Though it sounds very young he can't help how tired he feels.

"Looks like he's trying to drift off again," Ashton crouched down to see Niall blinking tiredly. Though Niall's main gaze is focused on Louis.

"After this I say we get all the kiddos into pajamas," Micheal finds himself sitting down next to Phoebe. The little girl brushing through his colorful locks with her new hair styling set.

"We'll have to put him to bed after we sing Lou happy birthday. He's ready to go now," Harry chuckled seeing Niall take long blinks up towards him.

"He might drop before the cake," Luke grins. When the bottle finished, Niall was propped up on Louis' shoulder.

"Can I burp him," Louis gives Ashton an odd look, but his friend has always wanted a baby (just not as early as these two). He handed the baby over with a rag being thrown over his shoulder.

Ashton gave soft pats in a circular motion to work up some air. Niall blinked sleepily at the wall his head was directed towards. He was feeling very uncomfortable from the bloating he was experiencing. His fingers went to his mouth.

"Niall James, I know I didn't just see you put your fingers in your mouth," Louis scolded with a light edge. He wasn't angry, but lately he was constantly scolding the little one for putting his dirty digits into his mouth.

"Lou, stop it," Calum chuckled, even though he was thinking the same thing. Doctors with minds that think a like.

"Hic," he retched forward. Spit up dripping down his chin. He was sobbing after. Something was so demeaning of practically vomiting over someone's shoulder.

"Hey, you did so well," Ashton cooed wiping off Niall's chin and around his lips with the rag from his shoulder.

"Daddy," he whined.

"Alright mister, you're okay," Louis hops up from his spot, and steals Niall from Ashton's arms. 

"We should probably do your cake now then get the little ones down," Harry stood heading out to great room. 

Everyone else stayed sipping their wine and playing with the children. Niall stayed on Louis' lap while his friends from college were surrounding him. All of the men gushing over the boy. 

"Look at those little feet," Luke crooned tickling the pads. Niall's feet curled in. 

Niall doesn't know how much longer he can play "cuddly, fussy baby" any longer. He wants to be alone. Without all of these people who think he's adorable for using a diaper and drinking out of a bottle.

Niall's nose scrunched up when they all decided to peck kisses over his tummy and cheeks. 

He never thought he would see grown educated doctors behave like this.

"He's such a pretty boy," Michael nudged his cheek.

"Everyone to the dining room," Lottie calls coming into the front room.

"You gonna help daddy blow out his candles," Louis stood from his seat with Niall's back resting against his chest, and his bum sat on his forearm. 

The dining room is only lit by the light of the birthday candles. Harry was stood there with a large smile. He loved his husband's birthday. Cause Louis was always thanking him with tons of kisses, and other things.

"Look Ni," Louis said in awe. He squeezed Niall a bit tighter around his middle, and Niall couldn't help but smile. Louis seemed so happy to be in his current situation, and Niall wouldn't do anything to ruin it. Even though these men drive him up a wall, Niall will have to lighten up for these last few minutes till bedtime.

"Happy birthday dear Louis and daddy, happy birthday to you! Yay, make a wish," Harry cheered the last sentence. 

Louis closed his eyes, and put a hand over Niall's eyes. The blonde boy giggled.

"Okay Ni, you ready," The cake was brought up, and each of them blew out the candles. 

"Good boy," Louis murmured kissing his cheek.

"Alright we'll cut this after the Christmas toast," with that the lights were on and everyone had a champagne glass filled to the brim. Niall was the only who didn't. Even the girls who were younger then him did ( though it was only sparkling grape juice in theirs). 

"I would like to call a toast. To my beautiful husband's birthday. To Gemma's new job. To Luke and Michael's engagement, and finally to welcome our newest member, Mister Niall James," Harry declared with his glass raised.

"Cheers!"

With that glasses were all clinking around the room before the finally were allowed to drink.

Niall had his head resting on Louis' shoulder with lovie being the divider between the two.

"I love you," Niall sleepily heard Harry's raspy voice, and felt Louis move closer. A little pecking sound echoed.

"Let me take him off you," Niall heard Harry murmur. He felt a shift in position. Harry's body was so warm.

"Goodnight little love," Louis pecks Niall's temple.

Niall let's himself drift on Harry's shoulder. He can feel the way Harry goes up the stairs. 

His back hits the soft cushion of the changing table, and he doesn't have the strength to even open his eyes. 

That is until he feels a cool breeze on his genitals.

"No," he whines twisting his legs up.

"Shh," Harry finally has the wipe warmer. Which seems to work wonderfully as Niall coos happily.

"Is that nice? Does your bum feel nice and warm," Harry taped another diaper around his waist. 

"One second, bubba," Harry lifts Niall from the changing table, and lays out the sleeper. It was white with red cuffs. It had a lovely Christmas pattern of a line of Christmas trees, and little green and red diamond designs. 

"Here we go," Harry zips up the sleeper with caution. Niall was back to sleep.

Gently, Niall was lifted from the changing table, and laid to rest in his crib. He felt lips press to his forehead, and quiet "goodnight" whispered into the air.

He doesn't know why, but he's actually quite excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello my little loves! I may possibly be freaking out a little bit because of how incredible you all are! I mean I'm only six chapters in and we have 112 comments, 137 kudos, 37 bookmarks, and 77 subscriptions! You guys have been so active and alive on this book it's crazy! I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate the love that we're showing, and that there's no brawls happening between any of you babes! A little life update is that I will be skipping next week's update as I have a trip to attend to, but get excited for the next chapter to come, and any questions you have feel free to comment them below! I also wanted to know if you would enjoy reading a romance book I've been working on? It's basically Harry being a drunk, drugged up ass(even though we know he isn't) and fake relationships. Also if you would prefer the title "Kiwi" or "Fetish". Once again thank you so much for the support.
> 
> Lot's of Love,  
> Sassylewis Xx.


	8. Chapter 8

It was time for the great Niall and Teddy escape! Niall being the sixteen year old stuck in a two year old head space, and Teddy being the golden retriever puppy from Christmas. 

Now back to the story.

Niall and Teddy were busy packing and planning for an escape. Why might you ask? Because papa and daddy had introduced a new friend into Niall's life that neither one of the them liked ( the boy or the puppy). It's name was Nina. Nina the nebulizer. Used for making all of his chest ickies go away during the winter and spring season. 

Niall had tried to get away from her right when his daddy or papa went to get him to use it, but that proved to be useless. Obviously he needed to plan ahead.

Niall had the golden puppy at his heels as he grabbed the turtle shell backpack from his closet, and began to throw a few pacifiers in. His new toys were quick to follow. A toy for Teddy came along as well. Then the most important thing of all. His lovie.

"Come on puppy," Niall called in the tone his papa used to take the puppy out to potty. Ted pattered along beside Niall. 

The only problem was the gate at the end of the hallway. Correction, the gate at the end of the windy forest. It might have been raining in the forest, and that was why his diaper was so wet, or another reason. Niall was going to stick to the first.

"Teddy we gots'ta hurry," Niall whisper yelled. He could hear the steps of the big bad tickle monster. They were loud and heavy. 

"Where are you headed, stinker," it called in a deep, raspy voice.

"He close," the little one shouted beginning to run, but before he could reach the gate a hairy arm was wrapped around his tummy.

"Run puppy," Niall giggled as the fuzzy arms attacked his tummy in little tickles.

"You have a very wet diaper, my love," Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking off to the nursery. Ted at Harry's heels once again.

"No diapy change," Niall grumbled.

"Yes diapy change. You have a super duper wet diapy," Harry chuckled, and in return Niall squirmed. This escape did not go as planned. To add to it he has to have his diaper changed. What was the point of making an escape plan when he didn't even get down the stairs?

"No papa," Niall cried as he was set down onto the changing table.

"Such a sleepy baby boy," Harry pat his tummy. He took the green soother out of Niall's backpack, and popped it in his mouth. Niall tried to kick his legs out, but Harry already had his ankles, and managed to unstrap the diaper to take off. He wiped off Niall's parts then let the baby's legs squirm as much as they liked. Which Niall did happily while crying his little lungs out. He needed to cry right now. Harry was going to fix it in a few minutes.

"I see the moon. The moon sees me. The moon see's somebody I want to see," Harry hushed as he strapped on a new diaper, and raised the boy from the changing table to rock. Harry bounced his knees, and pat his bum.

"Come on, shall we eat lunch," Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek. Niall was still busy crying as Harry carried him down the stairs. Ted was in his arms as well.

"Go potty," Harry opened the door and let Ted out. 

Harry gently situated Niall into his high chair. Then secured him by using the buckles. One between his legs and two over his shoulders.

"Let's eat! I've got a nice guacamole and flour tortilla just for you my boy. Now would you like juice, water, or a baba," Harry hummed as he sliced up the flour tortilla into bite size pieces. 

"Joose," Niall sobbed. He was becoming too tired to function.

"Of course, sweetheart," Harry pecked his temple gently before grabbing a sippy from the cupboard, and filling it with apple juice, then diluting it to an almost water like state.

"Papa," Niall sobbed coughing.

"Bad cough, bubba. You got to calm down and breath, my love," Harry crouched down in front of the high chair.

"Drink a bit for papa please," Harry nudged the sippy cup's teat past his mouth, and the boy drank while Harry combed his fingers through the blonde locks. Slowly his wheezes, and cries decreased till he finally stopped. 

"Mow," Niall questioned.

"You can have a bit more," Harry refused to deny his baby. That was Louis' job. Niall seemed to be having a tough week to begin with. Who was he to deny the little one of a bit more flavored water.

"Here you go, bubba. Let's eat some some of this though first," Harry dipped a bit of the tortilla into the guacamole then placed it onto Niall's tongue. It took a few seconds before Niall approved, and went for another piece.

"Good boy," Harry cheered, which in return he received a smile. When Harry heard a bark from outside, he turned Niall's chair to face the door, so he could grab the puppy.

"Look at this snowball," Harry shows Ted covered in a coat of snow. The puppy shakes out before trotting over to Niall's chair, and curling up beneath it. Harry grabs a dish rag to mop up the floor before quickly heading back to Niall. Luckily the little one was eating at a healthy pace. Not going to choke himself.

"Done," Niall whimpered. He knew what came after lunch, and he didn't want it.

"All done? Good job, lovely! I believe we both deserve a nice nap," then Niall was sobbing again. Having a bit of an issue with coughing as well. 

But it's not his fault! It's all papa's for suggesting a nap!

"Drink your juice," Harry grabbed the cup, and gently pushed it into his mouth. Niall whined before setting his head onto Harry's shoulder, and drinking the juice.

"Lovie," Niall almost let his sippy drop, but Harry caught it.

"It's upstairs. Come on Teddy," Harry pat his thigh, and the puppy popped up, only to go to his bed by the fireplace.

"Say ' bye bye puppy'," Harry waved Niall's hand.

"Teddy," he whined grabbing for the dog.

"Teddy is going to take his nap like a good puppy," Harry kissed Niall's temple while climbing the staircase which now seemed so short. In seconds they were in Niall's room. Harry did a quick diaper check before deeming him clean, and placed Niall down into the crib. Lovie was put over into Niall's hand, and a pacifier gently passed his lips.

"Lay down, sweetheart. When you wake we can have a yummy snack with daddy," Harry placed a gentle kiss on his hand sticking out through the cot before drawing the curtains, and turning on the fairy lights. Niall slowly laid down with his lovie snuggled closely to his chest. 

"Here we go," Harry pulled a comforter up over Niall's body before making an exit with a tiny wave.  
===============================================================

"Oh no," Louis cooed coming into the nursery. Niall sitting there having a little cough while tears streamed down his face.

He felt yucky.

"Daddy," Niall hiccuped raising his arms.

"Come here, pumpkin," Louis lifted Niall over the bars, and carted him to the changing table. A quick diaper change was done before they made it down the stairs. Niall was no longer crying, but still not too happy with his predicament.

"Teddy," Niall whined seeing the puppy walking around with a new bear toy.

"Down," he tapped his dad's chest.

"Niall James, leave Ted alone," Louis pressed a kiss to the baby's cheek before putting him down onto his socked feet, and allowing him to patter after the puppy. 

"Here's your juice, mister," Louis sat down on the floor with a sippy cup of orange juice and castor oil. Because Niall hasn't gone poo since Christmas, and now it was the fifth of January. 

"Niall, Ted wants to keep his toy. You come have some juice, and watch your show," Louis motioned the boy forward, and eventually he came, with the bear Teddy originally had.

"Niall James," Louis scolded trying not to laugh as he traded the bear for the cup of juice. He tossed the bear over the back of the couch, and heard it squeak to confirm Ted got the toy back.

"Not right," Niall whined when the juice was a bit to bitter. Orange juice is meant to be tangy, but this did not taste right. It didn't taste right at all.

"It's orange instead of apple. You like orange," Louis nudged it into his lips. Niall took it out of his mouth, and walked to the kitchen where Harry was busy making a snack for Niall along with preparing dinner for later.

"Papa not right," Niall tugged on Harry's trousers. 

"What not right, munchkin," Harry hummed combing his fingers through Niall's hair without turning to look at him, so he could continue stirring the pot of pasta.

"Joose," Niall held up his cup, and expected Harry to take it back, but he didn't. Instead he asked a new question.

"How's your tummy feeling, babe," 

"Fiy, knee my joose," Niall whined.

"Drink that juice, and I will get you some of yours after," Harry nudged it past his lips, and waited for a sucking noise, but it never came. Niall sat down on his bum with the juice placed off to the side.

"My pease," Niall gave Harry a hug around the leg hoping that would sway him.

"Niall, no," Harry said calmly. 

The blonde boy kicked his legs out beginning to wail. He will never like the word no.

"Niall only half of it. Drink half and I'll give you some apple juice," Harry reasoned as he crouched down in front of Niall.

"My joose now," Niall screamed falling onto his tummy.

"Lou, should we just have him do a syringe of caster oil," Harry calls, standing up and leaving Niall to scream on the floor.

"We can do that, but then he isn't getting the apple juice," Louis came around the counter. He was quick to grab Niall ( even though the boy fought him on it), and placed him on his hip. 

Louis bounced and swayed until Niall had stopped crying. He pulled a pacifier from his pocket, then popped it in the boy's mouth.

"Niall, daddy will either give you the juice he gave you before, or you can have a little bit of caster oil, and some water. The orange juice is going to taste much better then the castor oil though," Louis reasoned picking up the cup of orange juice castor oil combination, and offering it to Niall.

"My joose," Niall sniffled.

"That wasn't an option, mister. Choose or I will," Niall took the cup from Louis. He made a noise of displeasure when the juice hit his tongue, but continued to drink. He pat Louis' chest lightly, and was let down to waddle away.

"When are we doing the nebulizer today," Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek before turning back to the pasta.

"After bath, during story time, or we can do after dinner, during TV time," Louis comes to wrap his arms around Harry's waist.

"He's making a poopy diaper for you," Louis chuckles turning to see Niall shifting from leg to leg preparing himself to go, or trying to hold it in.

"No, that diaper is for you. I'm putting in a new rule. Whoever changes the most diapers throughout the day doesn't have to do the messy ones," Harry smirks.

"You can't change them without consulting me," Louis looks offended, but also disappointed that he is going to get another one of those horrible diapers.

"I'm sorry, love, but I'm a bit busy, so you're just going to have to do. Anyways, he lets you without getting upset," Harry shrugs as he stirs in the shredded cheeses with the cream.

Niall was alone in the living room. Trying to sort out his tummy hurting. It hasn't hurt like it does right now in such a long time.

Niall shifts from foot to foot trying to keep everything in, but it isn't long till the pressure builds, and he lets out a muffled fart. 

He pushes the diaper against his bum, and clenches in attempt to stop what is about to happen. He doesn't want it.

It's a hard poop that tries to push through, but Niall refuses to let it. He shoves his hand tighter up against his bum to hold it all in. 

He feels it beginning to squelch between his cheeks, and Niall knows he has lost the battle. 

The hard poop pushes through, and Niall lets out a tiny grunt as it falls into his diaper making a huge lump that nestles down against his cheeks in the most uncomfortable way. More follows making pieces stack up and break. 

He looks over to see Louis looking at the back of his diaper, and that's when Niall decides one of his least favorite methods of avoiding a diaper change. 

Everything is so neat right now. Sitting in the right place. Of course he smells, but he's comfortable.

He sighs before sitting down and letting the heat spread around his bum while playing with cars. In the corner of his eyes he can see Louis cringe, but the father makes his way towards the track of cars Niall is playing with.

"Hi pumpkin," Louis sits next to Niall, picking up a car.

"Go way," Niall snatches his car back.

"Why you mad," Louis hums going to pat Niall's back, but his arm is swatted away.

"Way," Niall repeats moving his toys further away from Louis.

"You sure are fussy, mister. Do you possibly need a change," Louis moves to do a check, but Niall gives him a look, so Louis respects him, and doesn't.

"Do you have a poo poo in your diaper," Louis whispered like it's a secret no one else knew.

"No, go way," Niall pushes Louis lightly.

"Don't push. Now I smelled a stinky diaper over here. Could that be your diaper," Louis hummed.

Niall shook his head then picked up a pacifier from beside him, and shoved it in his mouth. He took a few cars, and crawled away. 

Louis could see his diaper swing while he crawled. It was a full diaper no doubt.

"Hey, poopy mcstinkerpants. I need to change your bum," Louis called after Niall while grabbing a diaper, and a pack of wipes.

Niall ignored him, and continued on his way out to the lounge.

The blonde boy rolled back to his bum before standing up, and walking at a faster pace. 

"Come here," Louis wrapped an arm around Niall's tummy, and carried him up the stairs. He left the idea of changing Niall in the living room. 

Niall seemed too anxious for that.

"Stop screamin' will ya? Just gonna clean you up," Louis pat the baby's back gently to soothe him.

"Change down," Niall pointed down the stairs. He sniffled beginning to calm.

"Why can't we just do it on the table," Louis stopped on the stairs. He took his thumb, and ran it under Niall's eyes to wipe away some salty tears.

"Teddy," Niall whined behind his pacifier. The little one's head turned to lay on Louis' shoulder.

"If we have Teddy with us, you have to promise to lay still for me," Louis kissed Niall's temple, when the little one nodded against his shoulder.

"Okay we can change you down there," Louis let Niall continue to snuggle him while heading down the stairs.

The dad called the puppy over to where he and Niall were going to work.

"Teddy," Niall cooed when the puppy laid beside him. Niall pet the puppy gently.

"Okay buddy," Louis gave the diaper to Niall, and let him play with it.

Niall tried to rip it, but did not succeed.

"Alright, that's mine now," Louis didn't even pop the poppers off the onsie yet.

"Here, can you say rattle," Louis hands over a rattle that has a twisted teether in the middle, and little rattles on the end. Niall shakes it for a minute before handing it back to his dad, and going to roll over.

"You promised, mister. We can go do this upstairs," Louis' brow raised as if saying "try me". 

"No no," Niall whined bringing his legs up to play with his toes.

"Then do you want the rattle, or would you like something else? You don't have to have anything if you don't want," Louis pulled the boy's legs down to lay flat against the hardwood.

"Book,"Niall questioned after a few moments. His legs scrunching up once again so he can see his toes.

"You can have a book," Louis smiled grabbing one off the coffee table. It was a soft book that crinkled. Niall was in love.

"Daddy," Niall showed the picture of a puppy that looked just like Ted.

"I know," he cooed rubbing Niall's belly before turning the book back, and taking the poppers at the crotch of Niall's onsie, and pulling them apart. Each little snap being heard.

When the straps are pulled off, and the front of the diaper is down, Niall starts to cry. 

He's very cold, and it smells even more.

"Oh, I know," Louis coos grabbing wipes, and beginning to scrap poo off of his bum. Niall's wails are heartbreaking to hear.

The little one didn't need this. He had been stressed enough with his nebulizer.

"My sweet boy," Louis continued to wipe. Ted whined snuggling with Niall, and giving the baby tiny licks to his hands. Niall pet the puppy, but continued to wail.

"Look, a fresh, new, diaper," Louis held up a diaper patterned with a baby Elmo and cookie monster. Little did Niall know there was a strip that would change color if he used his diaper. 

He wondered how his parents always knew a change was in order without even touching him.

"All clean," Louis hummed taping the diaper around Niall's waist, and buttoning up the the long sleeved onsie poppers. He took the dirty diaper with him, and left Niall with Ted while he went to through the diaper out.

Harry should have been watching Niall.

Louis should have taken Niall with him.

But neither of them did that. 

Which resulted in wipes being pulled out of the package, and being spread across the floor.

Louis came back to the living area to see Niall now smiling, as he continued to remove wipes.

'Niall, no," Louis shouted taking the wipes from him. In return Niall began to cry. 

Why would daddy yell at him for playing.

"You do not take wipes out unless papa or daddy asks you to," Louis scolds picking up wipes.

"Daddy," Niall cries reaching for him.

"Daddy'll hold you after he cleans up this mess," Louis sighs putting the box of wipes the furthest back he can in the cabinet. He takes all the wipes that have been discarded, and throws them away in the kitchen.

"What happened," Harry hums seeing Louis a bit stressed.

"Niall basically wasted a new package of wipes," Louis huffed before stalking out of the kitchen to go to Niall.

"Daddy," he cried reaching up. Still shocked from the shouting.

"It's okay, buddy," Louis sighed picking up Niall, and bouncing him. He moved over to the couch with Niall, and sat down with the boy laying on his chest. Niall cuddled close to him.

"I know, pumpkin," Louis pressed a kiss to Niall's temple, and continued to pat the little one's back to get rid of some of the coughs and wheezes. 

Louis switched the TV on to a soccer game, and snuggled with Niall. He ran his fingers up and down Niall's back to soothe him. Sometimes he would switch to little pats. 

Niall was just about to fall asleep before Harry announced that dinner was ready.

"No no," Niall whined sleepily.

"It's really yummy, Niall," Harry took Niall from Louis' arms, and lowered the boy into his high chair. 

He made sure Niall was secure before snapping on the tray, and taking out Niall's pacifier.

Niall knuckled his eyes.

Louis grabbed his bib off the counter, and strapped it around his neck.

"Yummy, Niall," Louis cut some of his own pasta, and blew on it before feeding it to Niall. The little one accepted, but in all honesty, he wasn't very ecstatic about eating. 

The food was good of course.

But he'd much rather play before bath.

"I put more on your plate, so you and Niall can share," Harry stated while he cleaned up dinner before sitting down for his own.

"It's really good, huh," Louis smiled feeding him more. 

Niall stared longingly at his cars. 

"Daddy, pay," Niall questioned. 

"You had time to play earlier. After this we can have calm down time with the TV or we can have a bath then calm down time," Louis offered feeding Niall another bit of pasta.

"Papa, pay," Niall tried. 

"Listen to daddy, Niall James," Harry answered smirking slightly at how Niall tried to go around Louis' orders.

"Pease," Niall whined seeing the dog push around one of Niall's cars with his paws. 

"Pay call," Niall reasoned. If he played calm then it should be alright.

"Niall, no," Louis said gently. 

Niall sniffled before beginning to cry. It was only a little bit, and both parents knew it was because he was tired, and didn't get his way.

"Do you want more, or are we going to have a baba tonight," Harry hummed not giving in to Niall. 

"No," Niall huffed pulling at his bib. 

"Okay," Harry answered gently before taking a wet napkin and wiping off Niall's face, then lifting him from the high chair to sit on his hip. 

"Are we watching a show first, or taking a bath," Harry grabbed the pacifier out of his pocket, and popped it past Niall's lips.

"Caw," Niall whined reaching for them.

"Let's take a bath," Harry decided going up the stairs with Niall on his hip.

"Okay, bubba, grab papa a sleeper please while papa gets a clean diaper, and some wipes," Harry put Niall down near the sleeper drawer in the closet, and opened it for him.

"Papa," Niall held up one with gray elephants on it.

"Perfect, come here," Harry crouched down, and Niall walked into his hold.

"He wouldn't stop crying, so I grabbed Ted," Louis smiled carrying the puppy into the nursery.

"Can Ted sit with daddy outside of the bath while you bathe," Louis hummed, and Niall nodded.

"Okay, now lets get you already to go. Is daddy getting you ready for the bath, or is he running the water," Harry asked pecking Niall's cheek.

"Daddy," Niall reached over, and was passed to Louis.

"Okay, come in when you're ready," Harry smiled, while Louis laid Niall on the changing table, and began to undo the poppers at his crotch.

"Did you make a poopy while we were eating," Louis kissed Niall's tummy.

"No," Niall whined when Louis went to open his diaper.

"It's alright, buddy. You're probably gonna make a poopy while you're sleeping too, and that just means that you're a good boy," Louis got to work cleaning Niall off. When the baby is clean, he carries Niall over to their bathroom across the hall. 

"Oh look at you, handsome," Harry smiles stopping the tap. Louis lowers Niall into the water. 

Niall keeps a tight grip on Louis' sweater.

"Hold my hand, pumpkin. You brave boy," Louis complimented when Harry poured some water over the baby's head gently. Niall had a death grip on Louis' hand.

"What song shall we sing," Louis hummed kissing Niall's wet head of hair.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout," Harry started letting his fingers dance up Niall's back. Niall smiled squirming slightly.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out," Harry got to cleaning Niall's hair.

"Up came the sun and dried up all the rain," gently the boys tilted his head back, and began to wash out the shampoo.

"And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again. yay," the dads cheered while Niall looked at them confused. 

"Ow," Niall held up his arms.

"We gotta wash your body stinker," Harry tickled under Niall's chin when the little one frowned.

"Ow," Niall tried to stand, but Louis gently lowered him back to his bum.

"Really quick, mister. You're so brave," Louis cooed when Niall began to cry. Harry took a wash cloth, and lightly scrubbed away the dirt behind his ears, and under his armpits. Harry made sure he had everything clean before grabbing the fluffy warm towel off of the rack. 

"Baby for Mr. Styles," Louis chuckled placing Niall into the warm white towel.

"Why thank you Mr. Styles," Harry pecked Louis quickly before the family made it out to the bed. 

"Who's dressing you, buddy," Harry dried Niall off, and was currently putting lotion all over him.

"Daddy," Niall said before starting to cry.

"We need a baba, and paci stat," Louis ordered in a voice he would use when performing surgeries.

"I'm on it Doctor Styles," Harry teased handing over Niall's favorite green soother before heading to grab a bottle he made earlier while Niall was sleeping.

"You're alright," Louis hushed taping up the clean diaper, and buttoning together the sleeper.

"Has it just been such an emotional day, yeah," Louis lifted Niall up to rest on his chest. 

The little one sniffled cuddling closer.

"Lovie," Niall sobbed tighting his grip around the collar of Louis' shirt.

"Papa got's it," Harry smiled holding everything up.

"I'll take that," Louis positioned Niall to rest in the crook of his arm. He draped the lovie over Niall, and took the pacifier out of Niall's mouth.

"Here we are," Louis gently put the bottle in Niall's mouth, and the baby sleepily suckled.

"It's been such a long day for you, huh? Just need to get all comfy and cozy. After this we can put you right to sleep," Harry promised playing with Niall's feet while Louis fed him.

When the bottle was finished, and Niall was burped it was time for Niall's medicine. 

"I know," Harry hushed as he placed the mouthpiece in. 

Niall cried quietly behind it before finally letting the medicine pass. 

It tasted yucky, but papa and daddy promised it was going to make his yuckies go away.

"Good boy," Louis cooed softly. 

Finally the night was about to end. 

Harry and Niall sat in the rocking chair chest to chest. Harry pat his baby's back in gentle soothing motions. Niall's paci bobbed against Harry's neck. Little suckles being heard here and there. 

"Goodnight, buddy," Harry murmured quietly, and Niall finally let his eyes drift shut while the chair swayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for not updating in so long! I would have things saved, and then my computer decided to be mean and delete things I've saved. So it is no longer Christmas in this story! Merry January you sons of bitches! This was requested a while back I do something with asthma, so if you requested it please put your name below. Also please read or subscribe to the lovely babybottlepop as there work inspired a lot of this chapter! Love you lots!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m backed and I missed my babes! Please read my end of chapter note as it is very important to me, and hopefully to you!

It was very late into the night, or early into the morning you could say. Right around twelve a.m. Niall was standing in his crib screaming his lungs out. 

It only took a few minutes for Harry to come stumbling in ( after arguing with Louis on who would get the baby).

The fairy lights left a faint glow in the room. Niall's tear tracked face very visible. 

"Hi, sweetheart," Harry yawns drawing Niall's attention towards the stumbling man with tousled hair, and grey sweatpants that hang a bit low on his hips.

"Papa," Niall sobbed reaching out. 

"Papa's right here," Harry hushed lifting Niall from his crib for a cuddle. Niall's fingers dug into Harry's back. He was used to having material to grab.

 

"Papa," he sobbed hopelessly. He had a very stressful dream, and his body was hot from it, and he didn't wake up with his paci. Niall was just not a happy boy.

"I'm here baby," Harry sighed pressing a kiss to Niall's temple. Harry's knees bounced while he swayed side to side attempting to calm Niall. 

"Paci," Niall blubbered. It only took a few seconds for Harry to see the green soother was with the puppy. 

"Teddy took it baby," Harry stated while wrestling it away from the sleepy dog. 

"Mine," Niall sobbed as Harry pocketed it. 

"I know bubba, come on let's go get you a clean paci, and papa will clean this one in the morning," Harry hushed. 

"Diapy," Niall cried when they were already downstairs. Because day Niall likes to play, so diaper changes are annoying, but at night he could do without a cold bum.

"Do you need your diaper changed," Harry sympathized as he felt Niall's pants were a little damp.

"Lovie," he adds after noticing the blanket isn't attached to him like usual.

"One minute," Harry coos grabbing another soother with a button before placing it to Niall's mouth, but he refuses to accept it. Because that is not paci.

"Paci," he sobs looking for it. 

"Here's paci," Harry tries, but Niall is not pleased with it. He wants his paci. 

“No,” Niall shakes his head upset.

"Here, you pick," Harry holds out the jar, and Niall sifts through for a moment. The only other pacifiers having buttons on them. 

"Paci," Niall reaches out for the silicone pacifier that is placed on the table, but Harry is quick to grab his hands in one of his own.

"No, Niall. That's icky. Come on let's try this, and head back to sleep," Harry takes a circular clear pacifier with a hard end on it. 

Harry never knew that they were going to need that many more nipple style pacifiers, but it all makes sense now because how often Niall would complain when they had to clean it.

"You’re okay, Niall," Harry cooed changing Niall's diaper, and leaving him unclothed. 

"Come on, love bug," Harry coos still pacing the nursery at four a.m. He thought he would be in bed by now, but Niall has proven him that it was all just a dream that fussy baby's without the right pacifier was going to crush.

" It’s time to sleep, sweetheart," Harry hushed. His lips pressed to the shell of Niall's ear as he made quiet shushing sounds. He paced up and down the hallway with new bounces every time he switched direction. 

Niall was almost screaming with how irritated his cries were.

"Is it my turn," Louis yawns seeing it is now two.

"I've got him. One of us needs to be able to deal with them later," Harry ushers Louis back into the room before he continues his rocking.

It's not till four when Harry feels like giving up.

"I don't know what you need baby," he sniffled.

"I don't know how to help you," his voice cracked. Because through the midst of Niall crying, he was beginning to lose it.

Niall wriggled around in Harry’s hold.

"Please Niall, give papa a hint," he whimpered rubbing his hand across Niall's bare back while he screamed.

“baby, let me see ‘im,” Louis yawned reaching out. Louis didn’t have to ask Harry twice for the baby. 

“What’s going on pumpkin, hm, what’s wrong? What hurts,” Louis hushed bouncing his knees while heading to the nursery.

“Let’s try for a burp maybe? Could that be it? You got some gas, little man,” Louis pulls a burp cloth from one of the drawers, and begins a soft pat.

Which seemed to be just the thing Niall needed as he spit up only seconds after.

“There we go, all better, come on sleepy boy,” Louis wiped off Niall’s chin before laying him in the crib. Niall was never one to give up easily though. He stood up in his crib crying out for Louis. At least he wasn’t in any pain.

“What’s wrong, baby,” Louis yawned walking back to the crib. Niall’s hands went up, but Louis did not comply. He instead sat down next to the crib.

“Dada,” Niall screamed reaching to grab Louis. The father gently took Niall’s hand, and kissed it. 

“Hol’ me,” he sobbed reaching for Louis.

“Dada love Niall,” the baby pleaded. Without the stupid pacifier he’s going anyway he can to break Louis.

“Daddy loves Niall very much. Lay down, pumpkin. Daddy is gonna lay right next to you,” Louis stood from the floor, and took Niall under his armpits then laid him onto his back. His put lovie in Niall’s arms, and covered him with a comforter. 

“Dada,” Niall reached out of the bars for Louis, and the man took his hand once again while lowering to lay on the ground.

“Daddy is right here,” Louis hummed laying down completely. 

“I cleaned his paci,” Harry entered quietly.

“Papa hol’,” Niall sat up reaching for Harry.

“Here, sweetheart,” Harry pushed the pacifier into Niall’s mouth. The baby slowly suckled it. He stood reaching for Harry. 

“Alright everyone to bed. We have company in five hours, and I plan to take all that time to sleep,” Harry helped Louis up off the floor then lifted Niall from his crib.

“Don’t you think about getting used to sleeping in bed with us, big boy,” Harry speaks gently as he takes Niall back to the master. The boy sighs sleepily as he cuddles into Harry’s shoulder.

“If either of you wake me before Zayn arrives we are going to have a rough day,” Harry scolds as he lays Niall down in the middle of the bed before crawling in himself to cuddle with his family.  
===================================================  
“We had a pretty long night ourselves, didn’t we Zee,” Liam hummed kissing Zayn’s cheek before setting the boy down to go play with the race track.

“What do you mean by that,” Louis chuckles cutting up strawberries for Niall’s breakfast.

“Dr. Cowell decided that Zayn would benefit better on breast milk more than regular foods, or formula, so he gave us over to a donor, and then she gave us quite a bit of milk. Long story short Zayn wants his big kid food back, but he’s just going to have to deal with breast milk. I left instructions in the bag on how to warm it up, and when he needs his feedings for the night. He’s gonna need a bottle while you’re feeding Niall breakfast, and I just hope he isn’t as fussy with you as he is with me. None of it is frozen, so just sit it in a bowl of warm water, and the milk should heat just to his liking after five minutes or so,” Liam explained as he packed the fridge with breast milk.

“He can’t have any older foods,” Louis questioned a bit confused by Dr. Cowell’s new method on a patient which entered at an older age to begin with.

“Zayn is allowed one pureed meal per day, which I usually save for lunch. Then he can have some of these puffs throughout the day, but primarily he is on breast milk,” Liam explained sitting down at the island.

“What made Cowell decide on bottle feeding after him being on solids to start with,” Louis’ brow furrowed. Liam lifted Zayn onto his lap when the little one had came for him.

“Zayn started to rebel a bit, so he decided the only way to make him fully comply was to make him rely on me for every need. He can’t eat if I haven’t prepared the bottle because he is never shown where I keep the milk. He can’t change his own diaper because of the special tape locks on all the diapers in the community. He can’t bathe without me because the bathroom doors are always locked. He’s a very good little boy, but he just needed some help figuring out that we’re here to help, and that he can relax,” Liam kisses his temple gently.  
“How has he started to rebel? Niall always proved to fight more than Zayn,” Louis was very confused, and he had an idea that Liam was taking the easy way out.

“He went on hunger strikes. He didn’t eat anything for me for a week unless it was baby carrots or apple juice. Every time I tried something different he would get so mad, and start to scream. Finally we all came to a conclusion that bottle feeding was for the better. He needed his proper nutrients, and he wasn’t going to get it the way he was eating,” Louis could see the worry on Liam’s face, and he could feel the own in his heart. Niall did anything he could to hurt his parents. Niall wanted to break them, but he never tried to harm himself by starvation. 

“Daddy, puppy,” Zayn cooed happily.

“I know, why don’t you play with the puppy,” Liam sat him down, and Zayn crawled after the puppy.

“Did he know it was hurting him,” Louis questioned as he plated the food.

“Not even a little bit, but he would cry from hunger pains all night, so finally I brought it up, and we fixed it,” Liam smiled sadly at his little boy.

“Well that’s good. At least it’s all done with,” Louis smiled trying to bring some light to the situation.

“No kidding, I’ve gotta head out now. Come here love bug let daddy say bye bye,” Liam crouched down on the floor, and Zayn happily crawled to give him a cuddle goodbye. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Liam smiled before handing Zayn over to Louis.

“Be a good boy for your uncles, lover,” Liam pressed a light kiss to Zayn’s temple before walking out.

“Daddy,” Zayn whined watching him go.

“He’ll be back. Let’s go grab Niall, and get you two boys fed,” Louis bounced Zayn on his hip as he made his way up to the master. He gently lowered the little one into a bouncer before grabbing Niall out of the bed. 

“Pumpkin we have a friend here to play today,” Louis whispered as the baby tossed his head back and forth to wake up. Niall rubbed at his eyes with his fists before finally opening them to spot Zayn.

“Zaynie,” Niall cooed happily in a sleepy daze.

“Yes it’s Zaynie. Come on both of you little boys are going downstairs for some diaper changes, and breakfast,” Louis sits Niall on the floor while taking Zayn out of the bouncer then lifts the boys onto his hips to carry downstairs.

“Puppy,” Zayn coos reaching out for Teddy.

“You can see the puppy after I change your bum,” Louis smiles giving each one of the boys a kiss to their cheeks before setting them down in little activity centers. Zayn happily bounced in his seat as Louis took Niall out to change.

“I play now,” Niall smiled.

“After breakfast. Cause daddy has strawberries and blueberry muffins for you,” Niall smiled behind his pacifier. That was something he will always love. Harry knew how to make the best blueberry muffins.

“Muffin,” Zayn hummed excitedly. He hoped Louis didn’t have any knowledge on him not eating solids. He wanted real food badly. 

But that is the reason why he should of been eavesdropping. Because it’s easier to plan when you know what’s going to happen.

“You get a yummy baba, lovely,” Louis smiled while changing his diaper. He already lifted Niall into his high chair, and all that was left was to put Niall’s breakfast on the tray, and give Zayn his bottle.

“No,” Zayn whined before bursting into needy sobs. He hasn’t had real food for a week! He needs real food!

“It’s gonna be so yummy, buddy. You’re okay,” Louis cooed moving with the baby. He threw out the used diapers then placed Zayn in a bouncer on top of the island.

“Can I have your paci please,” Louis held out his hand, and Niall was hesitant to oblige. Soon enough though he gave away the pacifier, and in return got his muffin, strawberries, tomatoes, and orange juice. 

Everything Zayn has been craving since he walked into the Styles household.

“Muffin,” Zayn whined reaching over to Niall. The blonde boy went to hand him some, but Louis was quick to scold him.

“Want,” Zayn sobbed.

“You’re gonna have such a yummy baba. Niall wishes he could have a baba that’s as yummy as yours. Don’t you Ni,” Niall nodded because he really did feel bad for Zayn, but he is not giving up his muffin.

“He take, I get muffin,” Zayn bargained. That got a laugh out of Louis.

“No, I’m sorry, but that’s not how it works. You have to eat your bottle,” he smiled nudging the little one’s cheek in a loving manner.

“What’s going on down here,” Harry smiles through a yawn.

“Zayn’s against his bottle, and Niall is being quiet for once,” Louis chuckles.

“Maybe that’s because he’s feeding his tomatoes to Ted,” Harry smirked as he saw Louis’ face morph into confusion before grabbing Niall’s hand to stop him. The little one just dropping tomatoes off the tray for the golden to catch.

“Niall no,” Louis scolded.

“Hi, baby,” Harry cooed lifting Zayn to his chest for a cuddle. He grabbed the bottle from the warming bag then made himself comfy in the living room on the couch with Zayn cradled in the crook of his elbow. Before Zayn could think the bottle was in his mouth, and he was suckling away. Harry pat his bum softly while smiling down at the little boy. 

This is why you marry a behavioral scientist.

That took him two seconds to relax Zayn.

It took Louis ten minutes, and he hadn’t even gotten the bottle in his mouth.

Louis can’t tell if every behavioral scientist knows how to do that, or just his husband.

“You’re such a big boy aren’t you? Yeah, getting big and strong,” Harry cooed watching Zayn eat. The little one smiled behind his bottle while gripping onto Harry’s shirt.

“You’ve got such cute feet,” Harry smiled tickling Zayn’s feet. Zayn shook his foot away from Harry.

“Oh I’m sorry. I’ll let you eat in peace,” he chuckles. He continues with light bum pats, and Zayn continues to suckle away.

“Papa, muffin,” Niall went to make his way around the couch with a muffin for Harry, but Louis never let him get there.

“No buddy. Let Zayn finish his meal then papa will have a muffin,” Louis lifted Niall onto his hip quickly. They did not need another screaming fit yet.

“He eats,” Niall reasoned taking a piece from the muffin, and shoving it into Louis’ mouth.

“He will eat after Zayn has eaten. Thank you, pumpkin,” Louis chuckles kissing Niall’s cheek.

“You play here while I clean, yes,” Louis lowers Niall into the activity center then drags it over to Harry.

“Watch him, I’ve got to clean up the kitchen, get dressed, and prepare their you know what’s,” Louis whispers the last part as he would much rather have an enthralled Niall bouncing around happily while pressing buttons instead of screaming Niall because he knows of the medicine to come.

“Do we have a happy darling this morning,” Harry coos. Niall smiled back widely. Harry pressed a chaste kiss to his lips in a fatherly manner before running his fingers through his hair.

“Paci,” Niall whined after a moment.

“I think daddy has it,” Harry’s brow furrows. He pats Zayn’s bum when he hears the boy beginning a little fuss.

“Eh” Zayn whines reaching up in attempt to swipe Harry’s glasses.

“Oh you’re just fine, yeah. Just having a rough morning,” Harry takes his hand and kisses it gently.

“Papa me,” Niall holds out his hand with a pout.

“Of course my love,” Harry chuckles kissing Niall’s hand then his temple. He knows jealous Niall is going to come out today. Especially with how often Harry meets with Zayn to work on his personality. There is already a bond formed to begin with. 

Something Niall isn’t too thrilled about.

“Are we ready for a burp now? Let’s get all that icky air up,” Harry stands with Zayn cradled in one arm, and the empty bottle in the other as he moves over to the kitchen.

Of course Niall in his “rational” mindset believed Harry was leaving him to be alone with Zayn. His face scrunched up, and within seconds he was a blubbering mess.

“Papa’s right here, baby,” Harry chuckles feeling his heart explode with how sweet Niall is.

“I’m right here,” Harry has Zayn propped up against his shoulder as he bounces with him, patting his back in little taps in attempt to release some gas.

“My papa,” Niall sobs reaching up.

“I know, my baby is so needy,” Harry coos sitting down on the couch continuing to burp Zayn while combing his fingers through Niall’s hair.

“Where is daddy, huh? He needs to help papa,” Harry kisses Niall’s cheek lightly. When Niall feels he’s wet his diaper is when he really loses it, and starts to scream.

“What’s happened? Papa is right here,” Harry’s brows crinkle together as he presses continuous kisses to Niall’s temple to show as much love as he can without picking him up.

“What’s going on in here,” Louis frowns seeing Harry trying to settle a screaming Niall, and gassy Zayn.

“Please take him. Niall needs me,” Harry sighs giving Zayn off to his husband.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Harry lifts Niall from the activity center to his chest for a cuddle.

“What’s wrong baby? What did papa do,” his fingers tickle up and down Niall’s back.

“Paci,” Niall sobs.

“Yes I’ll get your paci, love,” Harry reaches down having a feel of Niall’s bum.

“Is that why we’re so upset. Do you not like having a wet diaper this morning,” he sympathizes. 

“Papa,” Niall sobs clutching Harry’s shirt.

“Yes, let’s go change your diaper,” Harry pats his back lightly. He walks over to the kitchen, and grabs Niall’s pacifier off of the table before popping it in his mouth. 

“You’re such a good boy. Doing so well for papa,” Harry tries to sway Niall out of his tantrum while beginning to undo the straps to his diaper. It seems to work because at the end of it Niall is being coated in kisses.

“No,” Niall squealed giggling.

“Are we all alright,” Louis smiled coming back with a pleased Zayn bobbing a pacifier.

“Hally,” Zayn squealed reaching for Harry.

“Come here,” Harry grinned grabbing the raven hair baby off his husband.

“Mine,” Niall screams sitting up from the floor, and reaching out to Harry.

“Can’t daddy have some love,” Louis hums pulling the baby up from the floor.

“Papa,” Niall wailed. What was Zayn trying to do? That’s his papa. Not Zayn’s papa.

“Oh hush you are fine. You two need to play for a bit, and everything will be solved,” Louis resolved placing Niall over near the cars, and Harry was quick to put Zayn there as well.

“What are we supposed to do then,” Harry hummed. 

“Grab the baby monitor, I’ll put up the gate around them. I think we can find something to do,” Louis whispered.

“Alright you two have fun playing,” Harry grinned while Louis put the gate around them.

“I play,” Zayn grinned grabbing a car, only for Niall to snatch it from him.

“Me,” Zayn whined before reaching for a new car. Niall had no problem swiping that too.

“Stop,” Zayn huffed as he went for another, but Niall never let him get one.

“Mine,” Niall practically growled.

“Play too,” Zayn tried reaching around Niall, but the little one pushed his hand down.

“Ouch,” Zayn’s lip wobbled.

“You fine. Mine caws mine papa. You go,” Niall poked Zayn in the chest.

“Ow, my heawt. You huwt my heawt,” Zayn held over the place Niall poked. Tears began to stream down Zayn’s face.

“You’re fine,” Niall groaned. Then jumped a bit. He hadn’t been out of headspace since Christmas.

“Ouchie,” Zayn began to cry.

“Shh, shh, I’m sorry. Please be quiet shh. Zayn come on you’re in there. You’re fine,” Niall hugged him lightly.

“Niall,” Zayn questioned. The raven haired boy looked down at himself then jumped.

“We’re still here,” he whispered looking up to the monitor.

“Afraid so. You and me were fighting a moment ago about something,” Niall chuckled.

“What about,” Zayn questioned standing from the floor with help from the gate. 

“Don’t ask me. I just came to and you were crying about being hurt,” he smiled.

“What is between my legs,” Zayn pushed between his legs to try to stop the thing that spread them apart.

“That’d be your diaper,” Niall smirked as Zayn gasped.

“And the smell,” Zayn’s nose wrinkled.

“What— oh my heavens and all things good,” Niall covered his nose.

“Come here,” Niall called with his nose plugged. 

“Why,” Zayn whined walking back a bit.

“Shut up, and come here,” Niall ordered.

“You’re scaring me,” Zayn walked back further from Niall.

“Zayn,” Niall whisper shouted motioning him forward. 

“Fine,” the boy whispered. Niall tugged him over and tugged back Zayn’s pants. Inside he found what he knew would be nestled in his diaper. 

“Why did you do that,” Zayn’s brow furrowed.

“You pooped, Zayn. Fuck you pooped your pants, and those two numbskulls are going to come back,” Niall groaned massaging his temples.

“They don’t have to,” Zayn smirked.

“Child, what are you thinking,” Niall smiled even though he knew it could backfire.

“What if, and hear me out. You change me. Then we can plan a way to drive them mad,” Zayn smirked.

“What if, and hear me out. You just sit in your poop because I’m not going anywhere near that poo filled sack,” Niall smiled cockily.

“Come on dude. This is going to start hurting if I don’t get out of it,” Zayn begged.

“It’s not happening. This could be part of the plan,” Zayn leaned in to listen for Niall’s plan.

“Obviously poopy diapers is not a favorite of well anyone. So let’s run with it. Get our hands on some castor oil and mess with your digestive track. Then I’ll spend the day being “clingy” to whoever you attach yourself to. Then you’ll be mad when they want to change you. It’s fool proof. They’ll be on the floor asleep when we go to “nap”, and that’s when we make our escape,” Niall whispered while running the cars along the track to make it seem like he is playing to the monitor.

“Why not yours? Why must I be the one,” Zayn huffed.

“Cause you’re the one who already pooped to begin with, and I came up with the plan,” Niall was smug, and he knew Zayn wouldn’t argue with that.

“How are we doing this then,” Zayn looked towards to monitor.

“It’s so simple they’ll never believe it. At times they talk about what it would be like to have two babies. Let’s give them twins,” Niall smirks.

“What do you mean?”

“We are going to be the most fussy, and irritable kids we can be,” Zayn grinned before agreeing to go along.

“Not doing the castor oil though,” he dropped in.

“Fine, just be a needy, whiny, clingy brat to your best,” Niall shrugged.

“They’re coming!”

“Just go with it,” Niall bit as Zayn moved to the side and the blonde boy came up to bounce along with him.

Of course Louis and Harry came stumbling in giggling quietly with each other at just the right time.

“Look at them. You were right I guess,” Harry shrugs as Louis pulls him into his hip.

“You guess? Oh shut up,” he chuckles pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Get off. Hi, babies,” Harry coos bending down next to the gate, and pressing a kiss to each of the boys’ foreheads.

“Papa,” Niall smiled patting Harry’s cheek a bit harder than he needed to.

“Oh, careful big guy,” Louis gently tugged Niall’s hand away from Harry’s face.

“Lou Lou,” Zayn smiled.

“Hey buddy, look at you being happy this morning,” Louis nudged Zayn’s cheek gently.

“Both of you happy boys need some proper clothes this morning. Shall we go get ready for the day,” Louis spoke to both boys gently enough to have both boys attention.

Niall and Zayn glanced at each other before turning towards Harry who was coming back with cups of juice. 

“Oh, I get it,” Louis chuckled.

“Here we, oh,” Harry’s nose wrinkled up when he was crouched next to both the boys.

“Did someone make a present for daddy this morning,” Harry hummed looking towards Niall. He was do for his morning poop by now. 

“Hey that’s not mine,” Louis rolled his eyes before going over to that side of the pen.

“Well Niall can choose who changes him today, and so can Zayn. Did you make a poopy my love,” Harry brushed his fingers through Niall’s blonde locks. The little one shook his head.

“Let me check,” Harry tugged back Niall’s pants and surprisingly he was clean as a whistle.

Which only left one candidate.

The one who moved to stand in the corner of the playpen with a wobbly lip, and quickly bobbing pacifier.

“Did we make a stinky, Zee,” Harry asked gently. The little boy quickly shook his head, and went to  
shuffle further into his corner. Harry could see the nappy sag more as Zayn moved.

“Louis can you go get Blue for me please,” Harry whispered, and Louis nodded standing from the ground to find that stuffed dog of Zayn’s buried somewhere in the diaper bag.

“No,” Zayn sobbed as Harry came with his hands outstretched to accept the boy. His pacifier dropping from his lips.

“I know,” he hushed lifting the boy from the ground to his hip. 

“No,” he screamed with tears rolling down his face reaching for Louis and his puppy.

“Oh my goodness,” Louis cooed grabbing him from Harry, and bouncing his knees in an attempt to soothe him.

“Blue,” Zayn sobbed clutching the dog to his chest.

“Yeah, is that blue? Should you give a few kisses to blue so he’ll cuddle with you while Harry changes your diaper,” Louis pushed the stuffed dog up for Zayn to kiss.

“No change,” Zayn screamed before breaking into more sobs.

“What’s wrong with a diaper change, huh? You are so good with diaper changes usually,” Louis rocked him with Zayn’s head pressed into his neck.

“Daddy only,” he sniffled.

“Oh I see. Should we call daddy to talk for a little then change your diaper,” Louis sat down on the couch with his phone already pulling up Liam’s contact.

Zayn glanced to Niall with a look of worry. He doesn’t think lying to Liam will do the best for him, but the blonde boy convinced him to proceed.

“Daddy,” Zayn sobbed into the receiver.

“My big boy, what ails you, darling?”

“Poopy. Need daddy,” his body racks as Louis holds him.

“You made a poopy? Good boy, Zee! I bet you’re ready to get a fresh new diaper on now, huh,” Liam hummed trying to make it sound appealing.

“Daddy,” he sobbed.

“Did you show Niall your diapers? Did you show him Cookie Monster was on your diapers,” Liam’s voice was cheerful because he knew when Zayn was going to panic.

“No poopy no change,” Zayn whined now trying to wriggle from Louis’ lap.

“Do you think that Louis or Harry would play peekaboo with you while changing your diaper? Daddy knows how much you love to play while we change you,” Liam coos softly. He misses his baby dearly by now, but he is already too far gone to turn around.

“No see me daddy!”

“What do you mean, babes?”

“No nakey,” he sobs.

“Oh my, you are very tired, love bug. How ‘bout uncle Harry changes your diaper somewhere without anyone else, and you can play a bit while you’re cleaned up,” Liam hums in question

“Daddy does it,” he wailed back. 

“I’m gonna let you go now baby. Daddy loves you very much, and he knows you’ll do great, okay? I love you,” the receiver beeps as Liam officially hung up.

Zayn couldn’t believe this. Liam actually stood his ground for once.

“Let’s go change your diaper,” Harry lifts Zayn from Louis’ lap gently. All the while Zayn sobs. 

“It’s okay you’re gonna be okay,” Harry pat his back. Zayn stopped for a moment and a muffled fart was heard before he picked up his crying.

“Oh what have I just agreed to,” Harry murmured as he felt the diaper become heavier.

Harry reached the nursery faster than he wanted to.

“No, please,” Zayn screamed as he was laid onto the changing table. Harry buckled the belt across his tummy to keep Zayn from rolling.

“Zayn, you gotta breathe,” Harry sighs reaching over to the baskets on the side of the changing table to open the box of wipes, and pulling out a diaper from the side.

“Hally,” he pushed at the belt on his stomach.

“Shh, you’re doing so well,” Harry hushed tugging down Zayn’s joggers. The smell got even worse. 

“Icky,” Zayn sobbed.

“I know, buddy. You’re going to be in a fresh diaper in a few minutes, alright,” he hushed.

Harry took a breath for himself before unfastening the straps on the sides of the diaper.

“Oh my, okay just a second,” Harry taped the diaper back up. He walked quickly into the hall towards the stairs.

“Lou, can you get up here,” he called before returning to the screaming toddler.

“Come here,” Harry undid the strap across the stomach before lifting Zayn to his chest, and beginning to bounce while patting his back.

“What’s wrong,” Louis has Zayn’s pacifier clean, and ready for him. He pops it in Zayn’s mouth effectively bringing the boy to sniffles.

“Here, look at his poo,” Harry gently lied Zayn back on the changing table. He pushed little one’s shirt up his tummy a little bit before letting Louis undo the straps to unveil what was in the diaper.

“He’s fine, no need to worry,” Louis chuckled.

“Poo shouldn’t be green Louis,” Harry said confused at the pigment of this creamy consistency poo.

“He probably had something green to eat, and with him being off solids, this was the result of having the puréed form of it,” Louis chuckled while wiping Zayn down. This seems to be calming the younger significantly as he bobs his pacifier. His arms spread out above his head. 

“Well look at you getting to chill out,” Louis chuckled patting his tummy lightly before slipping on the new diaper, and taping it up. Louis went to put on the pants, but Zayn kicked his hands away.

“Come here,” Harry lifted the boy to his chest before Louis could argue with him.

“Oh sure I change his diaper, and you get the cuddles?”

“Lou,” Zayn coos reaching out to snuggle with Louis.

Zayn is effectively back in headspace. Niall not so much, but come nap time he’s gonna fall right where he needs to.

So much for the escape plan. 

Zayn’s fingers dig into Louis’ back while breathing in the scent of Gucci cologne. The scent musky but sweet comforting him. 

“We should get them fed about now,” Louis hushes Zayn when he starts to whine.

“What are we making? I mean Zayn can’t exactly eat like Niall,” Harry takes lead down the stairs while Louis and Zayn move at a slow waltz. On the middle level, Niall sits in his activity center watching Aladdin while sucking on the remote. 

“Louis,” Harry rolls his eyes before heading towards the blonde baby, and prying the remote away.

“How did you get that, silly boy,” Louis chuckles taking Niall on his other hip.

“You can’t leave things near him. He puts everything in his mouth. Next time it could be a pencil or something and he’ll end up dying from lead poisoning,” Harry jams Niall’s pacifier past his lips to make up for the needy whimpers.

“He’s not going to put a pencil in his mouth. Niall likes soft things. Zayn maybe, but Niall no,” he finishes with a peck to Niall’s cheek before sitting down on one of the barstools in the kitchen while Harry goes through the fridge looking for food. 

“What are you making for lunch,” Louis tried to look around Harry’s back.

“For the three of us I’m just going to do some pasta with olive oil, salt, and pepper. Zayn can choose between what Liam prepared, or I can mash up a different food. Stop it please,” Harry grabbed Louis’ fingers from Zayn’s mouth.

“Where is his paci,” Harry groaned when looking down to see Ted keeping it captive.

“I swear to the heavens,” he grumbled wrestling it away from the pooch then putting him outside.

“Why are you letting him suck on your fingers,” Harry grabbed out two pots. One for the noodles and one for the pacifier.

“I think he’s getting his wisdom teeth,” Louis stated wiggling his fingers in the back.

“That doesn’t have to do anything with Why your hand is in his mouth,” Harry put noodles into the pot.

“He’s gonna scream if I stop rubbing his gums,” Louis pecked Zayn’s temple while continuing.

“He was fine when you weren’t doing it moments ago,” Harry stated already annoyed.

“No he wasn’t. He wouldn’t eat this morning for me. He was mad about his diaper being changed. Niall and him were arguing. He’s obviously in pain,” Zayn pulled another finger into his mouth.

“Look at the poor baby,” Louis cooed.

“I’m gonna check the diaper bag after, and if Liam didn’t put anything in it for teething then I’m calling bluff and saying Zayn was playing you, so you would replace his pacifier,” Harry shook his head while loading three bowls up with pasta.

“Whatever you say, but I can feel a tooth that is close to becoming erupted, and will need to be removed soon. Not to mention his gums are a bit swollen,” Louis turns his body and Harry fastens bibs around each of the little boys’ necks. He lifts Niall from Louis’ grip to slide into his high chair then snaps on the tray.

Louis situates Zayn in his own easy to fold high chair that stands beside Niall’s.

“Who are you feeding,” Louis gums heading towards the fridge to pull out the jars of purée.

“I should probably feed Niall if you say Zayn has some new teeth,” Harry looks at his husband quizzically.

“Harry he’s gnawing on himself. I’m gonna search the diaper bag and our cabinets for some gel to soothe him,” Louis pulls out a metal rubber tipped spoon before heading over to Zayn.

“What are we having today? Avocado or carrots, Zee,” Louis placed the jars on the tray table. Harry and Niall were already started eating their food.

Something was garbled from Zayn’s mouth that sounded much like disagreement before he turned his head away to continue sucking on his fingers.

“Avocado it is,” Louis chuckled before placing the jar of carrots off to the side, and pouring avocado mash into a small bowl.

“Alright baby, look what we got,” Louis stirred the mash before tapping off the little excess and bringing it to Zayn’s mouth.   
“No,” Zayn shakes his head fussing back into his chair.  
“What do you mean no? It’s your favorite,” Louis smiles nudging it pass Zayn’s lips. The little one’s tongue only keeping a bit in while the rest slides down his chin. With the utmost care, Louis drags the spoon back up his chin, and right into his mouth.

“Daddy,” Niall calls with a pasta noodle between his fingers.

“What are you up to, messy boy,” Louis smiles taking the noodle from Niall’s hands to eat. 

“Mow,” Niall tries to give another noodle to Louis, but Harry cuts in to steal it.

“Hey, that was mine,” Louis peppers Harry’s cheeks in kisses.

“Mow,” Zayn whines dipping his fingers into the avocado.

“You try it, bug,” Louis puts the spoon down on the tray. Zayn looks at him confused.

Liam wouldn’t allow him to eat this with just his hands. It’s messy.

“Go on,” Harry taps the bowl with a smile. 

Zayn slowly dips all fingertips into the mash before bringing it up to his lips to suck off.  
He hums in appreciation.

“Is that yummy,” Harry chuckles seeing mush surrounding Zayn’s mouth like a beard.

“Niall,” Zayn brings his fingers to Niall’s mouth, and the blonde haired boy is about to eat it off before Louis’ hand darts out and grabs his wrist.

“Nice try, you two,” He smiles bringing Zayn’s fingers back to himself.

“Mmhm,” Niall whines looking towards Zayn. 

“Niall look at your food. So yummy,” Harry picks up a noodle, putting it between Niall’s fingers.

“No,” he whines watching Zayn feed himself with mush sliding everywhere.

“You’re a big boy. Get all the big boy food,” Harry kissed Niall’s nose before leaving the little one to eat with his hands.

“Someone is ready for their nap,” Louis whispered watching Niall start to fuss.

“I am that someone,” Harry raised the two fingers closest to his thumb, making Louis chuckle before kissing them.

“Are you done,” Harry smiles when his shirt has grubby fingers tugging at it. He looks down at Niall’s plate to see it clean.

“Good boy, and Zee, oh my goodness,” Harry chuckles looking back to a grinning Zayn with food surrounding his mouth. Hoop dripping from his hands and all over his shirt.

“Do you want the green monster or the olive oil baby,” Harry stands taking the bowls from the tables over to rinse in the sink.

“I’ll take the olive oil baby, and eat the green monster,” Louis grabs dish cloths from the drawer near the stove, and wets them under the sink; while Harry puts the dishes into the washer.

“He’s put his fingers back,” Harry hums to Louis while looking over at Zayn.

“I’ll get him some gel after cleaning them off,” Louis crouches down tugging out Zayn’s hands to pull all the mush and drool off. He fusses when his hand is taken away, and his mouth gets cleaned, but is relieved when the bib is gone.

“Good boy,” Louis coos kissing his cheek before reaching out for the tired Niall’s hands.

“No, daddy,” Niall shook his head.

“Don’t tell me no, Niall James. You need to be cleaned up,” Louis scolded gently.

“Don’t want,” he whined bringing his hands back against his chest. Oil getting all over his shirt.

“We can take a nap right after your hands and face are cleaned,” Louis reached out for the hands.

“No. No nap,” Niall shook his head. Slowly he was beginning his before nap meltdown. Something Harry usually only got to see.

“Niall, that’s enough now. Come on we need to clean you up, and I know your bum needs a change by now,” Louis held his hand out.

“W-want papa,” he hiccuped before finally having his pre nap meltdown. Hopefully there wouldn’t be a post nap meltdown to follow.

“Harry,” Louis called lifting up Zayn who was beginning to cry do to Niall.

“Hi, sleepy boy,” Harry cooed wiping off the oil residue before slipping his shirt over his head and pressing his paci into his mouth.

“Lovie,” Niall mumbled nuzzling his head into Harry’s shoulder.

“We’ll get it right after we change your diaper,” Harry whispered starting to calm Niall down.

“Change with,” Niall whined sitting up.

“Okay, but then you have to lay down for me,” Harry soothed taking Niall into the barely lot nursery with blinds shut over the windows. 

“Zee,” Niall whined as his pants were pulled down.

“Baby Zee is sleepy. Look he’s in his crib,” Harry pointed to the travel crib Zayn was laying in. His pacifier bobbing under his nose as he slept.

“All clean,” Harry murmured when Louis brought lovie into Niall’s hands.

“Grab me a legless onesie, yeah,” Harry whispered. Louis obliged grabbing a plain white onesie with long sleeves. Quickly it was slipped over Niall’s head, and buttoned at the crotch.

“No nap,” Niall cried. Harry popped Niall’s pacifier back in his mouth before laying the little one down in his crib.

“Go to sleep, babes,” Harry was gentle while pulling the blanket over him then exiting the room. Hopefully sleep would restore the boys even a little bit.  
=============================  
Louis and Harry managed to get quite the snuggly nap of their own when the boys went down. It was only a quarter past the hour when the boys started to fuss their way awake.

Zayn was the first one up. Sitting in his travel crib with very messy sleepy hair and another poopy diaper ready for changing.He wanted his food.Not to mention how sore his mouth was. He felt the urge to cry, but Niall looked so peaceful he couldn’t bring himself too.

Until Niall opened his eyes that was.

After that it was free range. Zayn was fine with starting out with little huffs and whimpers before bursting into sobs. 

Niall just sat watching curiously.

“Shh, baby,” he whispered standing up in his crib. He needed a change as well, but really couldn’t complain quite like Zayn as he just had a wet diaper.

“You K,” Niall called trying to climb from his crib, but obviously it wasn’t going to work.

It only took a few seconds for Harry and Louis to enter the nursery. Harry went straight for Niall as to keep with routine while Louis went to Zayn.

“Hi Zee. Do we have a grumpy baby,” Louis crouched down in front of the crib.

“Dada,” he searched the room, but couldn’t come across Liam. 

“Oh I know. Are you ready for some food? Do you want a Baba or some puffs,” Louis hummed with his hands out to lift Zayn. The baby moved back in his crib. 

“You’re okay. Just a little sleepy, yeah,” Louis coos. Zayn’s face crumbled as he began to cry more. He was expecting Liam. Not this brunette haired stranger.

Louis turns for Harry’s help, but he’s already gone.

“Can I pick you up for a cuddle? Let’s have a cuddle and a baba. Then we can put something on those nasty gums,” 

“Out,” Zayn pointed to the ground where the dog laid next to Louis’ feet.

“You want to play with Ted for a bit? Okay we can do that,” Louis lifted Zayn, who quickly squirmed from his arms and began to walk around with Teddy at his heels. 

Louis was sure to check the secureness of the baby gate before going to the changing table, and preparing it for Zayn.

“Do you have a poo poo in your diaper,” Louis hummed grabbing the stuffed puppy from the cot, and shaking it to pull Zayn towards the changing table. With his back against the chest of drawers, Zayn wouldn’t suspect a thing. 

“No,” he lied straight through his teeth. He wanted his daddy back. Only daddy gets too. 

“I think that poopy in your diaper says otherwise,” Louis lightly taps his bum to feel what he was positive was going to be there.

“Daddy,” Zayn whined.

“He’ll be back tomorrow. Come on stinky,” Louis hikes him up onto the changing table, and quickly shimmies off his pants. 

It only takes two seconds of the cold for Zayn to wail like a newborn.

“Oh, hey,” Louis cooed to the distraught baby.

“We’re getting you all cleaned up. Happy days, little guy,” Louis undid the straps and began to wipe with the warmed wipes. Zayn’s cries were soft like a kitten.

Ten seconds to regress.

Man this kid is fast.

“We’re almost done. You’re almost all clean. Shall we put a onesie on you instead? Put on some socks too, huh,” Louis doing his best to think of ways to keep Zayn this young and comfortable.

Even though the crying is going to be hell.

Zayn is barely going to fight back.

Now if only Niall could do this too.

“All clean. You’ve got a fresh bum and clothes. You’re okay,” Louis hushed lifting Zayn up to his chest. Gently holding his head against.

“Where is paci? Harry do you have a bottle ready,” Louis called down the stairs as he began to sift through the crib for Zayn’s pacifier.

“It’s still warming,” Harry answered.

“Here we go,” Louis popped the pacifier into Zayn’s mouth, then switched the baby to lay in his arms. 

His hand came up between Zayn’s legs to pat at his bum. With gentle sways, and a wailing baby, Louis took to the main floor.

“What’s going on here then? What did daddy miss,” Louis chuckled seeing Niall sitting in a booster on the island eating cheerios and feeding them to Harry. The floor was a mess, but at least Niall was happy.

“I could ask the same thing. What’s happened to Zayn,” Harry’s eyebrow cocks up.

“He regressed while I was changing his diaper. Cutest cry I have ever heard,” Louis smiled lowering Zayn into the bouncer next to Niall’s booster.

“Daddy eat,” Niall didn’t give Louis a second to answer before shoving a handful of Cheerios in his face. A lot fell to the floor.

“Oh, now I get it,” Louis muffled out chewing the Cheerios that made it.

“Silly boy,” Louis cooed peppering kisses all over Niall’s face and tummy.

“Daddy stop,” Niall giggled.

“What’s that smell,” Louis sniffs into the air.

“Do you have stinky feet,” Louis picks up Niall’s feet sniffing them.

“Oh my goodness, ew Niall,” Louis teases plugging his nose. Niall is in hysterics. He just can’t stop laughing at his silly daddy.

“So stinky, pee yew,” Louis’ voice goes nasally. 

“Daddy stinky,” Niall leans forward pointing at Louis.

“Ahh,” Zayn wails losing his pacifier. He has been sitting without his food for ten minutes.

“What’s biting your bum, sugarplum,” Niall is dying at the way Louis is talking to Zayn. The rhyming just sounds so silly!

“Oi, you better stop that giggling, pumpkin,” Louis turns quickly from Zayn. Niall giggles turning his head away from Louis to giggle.

“You don’t stop giggling the tickle monster is gonna get ya,” Louis whispers. Zayn is still crying for his bottle. Harry is trying his best to get it fixed, but the milk isn’t as warm as Zayn likes to take it just yet.

“Boo,” Louis turns back to Zayn hoping to calm the boy a bit. Zayn quiets his cries a bit. Though he’s still at it.

“Mister, can you help daddy calm the baby,” Louis hummed turning the booster, so Niall can face Zayn a bit.

“I help,” Niall nodded. 

“Here watch this,” Louis puts his hands over his eyes.

“Peekaboo,” he uncovers his eyes darting his hands out to tickle Zayn and Niall’s tummies.

“Daddy,” Niall giggles and Zayn laughs a teeny bit. 

Louis covers his eyes again.

“Peekaboo,” his hands tickle both of their tummies.

“Lou, bottle is ready,” Harry chuckles holding up Zayn’s bottle while he has a burp rag tossed over his shoulder.

“Yay, you finally get to eat,” Louis unstraps Zayn from the bouncer and hands him off to Harry.

“We play,” Niall reached for Louis.

“Let’s eat a little more. Do you want some carrots,” Louis already stalking towards the fridge.

“Fruit,” Niall calls.

“Both?”

“Fruit,” Niall whines.

“We’ll share and have both,” Louis “compromises” as he gets out the cutting board and begins to slice up carrots.

“Baby,” Niall hums looking at Zayn who was completely engrossed in Harry. His eyes looking at the jade irises in fascination. His hands kneading at Harry’s shirt.

“Yeah, is Zayn a baby,” Harry hummed smiling up at Niall.

“Little baby,” Niall nodded a bit muffled as a piece of carrot was popped in his mouth.

“Yeah, he’s a very little baby,” Harry nodded swaying and rocking Zayn in a smooth glide.

“Snuggles,” Niall whines reaching out for Harry.

“Papa would love to snuggle with you sweetheart. Let’s have the baby finish his food first though. He needs to get big and strong. Then daddy will hold you while we snuggle and watch your show, or read. What would you like, Ni,” Harry brushes back Niall’s messy blonde locks from his face.

“Book,” Niall nodded as he was fed another carrot coin.

Yeah that fruit didn’t exactly make it to the cutting board.

Or out of the fridge in that matter.

“We will snuggle in the library and read a book just the two of us, after Zayn is done eating,” Harry gave Niall a quick peck before shifting his gaze to Zayn.

“Are you gonna sleep after this bottle? That looks like a sleepy face. We’re gonna have a bottle party tonight. I don’t know if I can make it, but I’ll tell uncle Lou to take my place,” Harry coos.

“Uncle Harry will make it. I’ll try to show at least for twenty minutes though around the beginning,” Louis smirks lifting Niall from the booster to his hip.

“I come,” Niall smiles. Harry and Louis can’t help laughing.

“Baby I hope you don’t come. It’s gonna be changing Zayn’s diapers and feeding him more bottles,” Louis explained trying not to find the topic funny.

“I help,” Niall huffed.

“You can help before bed getting his diaper changed. You can feed him his morning bottle too if he wants you to. Does that sound good,” Harry switched Zayn up to rest on his shoulder, and began to pat his back.

“No,” Niall all of a sudden screams going out to grab Harry, but Louis jerks him back. 

“Niall you can’t do that,” Louis holds his arms shocked at such a strange outburst.

“No hit,” Niall scolds.

Their son is too cute.

“Papa isn’t hitting. He’s burping the baby,” Louis tries to explain.

“He hits,” Niall whined trying to wriggle out of Louis’ arms to grab Harry who has moved to the foyer.

“No, he’s getting air from the baby. He taps. See soft taps,” Louis softly taps Niall’s back in just the right place to make him burp.

“Like that,” Louis chuckles kissing Niall’s cheek.

“No,” Niall whines wriggling out of Louis’ arms and crawling to the foyer.

“Papa,” Niall cries seeing him sway with a sleepy baby.

“Shh, shh,” Harry’s lips press to the shell of Zayn’s ear as he fusses to not sleep.

“I’ll take him. You and Niall go cuddle in the library,” Harry shifts Zayn into Louis’ arms before swinging Niall onto his hip.

“Do you want a baba with your book,” Harry presses a kiss to his cheek already heading to the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Niall nods snuggling into Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh the snuggles,” Harry coos getting a laugh from Niall.

Harry shakes up a bottle while they head back to the library. 

“Go pick a book out,” Harry lowers Niall down, then goes and sits on the chesterfield sofa.

“Papa,” Niall waddles over. Harry easily lifts Niall onto his lap.

“Okay, the hungry caterpillar,” Harry begins. He brings the bottle up to Niall’s mouth with one hand, and has the boy drink while reading. Little kisses are pressed to his temple here and there.

Niall was always happy whenever they had story time. It was a perfect way to bond.

The duo went through a few more books before it was time for dinner. Niall was reluctant to leave, but with the promise of papa cuddles before bed, he went.

“Hally,” Zayn crawled after the brunette man, hooking his little grabbers onto the loose fitting blue jeans. 

“Are you ever gonna dress the kids,” Harry’s eyebrow popped up in question after scooping Zayn up onto his hip. The tan baby wearing nothing but his Elmo printed pamper.

“Eventually,” Louis chuckled kissing Harry briefly.

“Did he eat?”

“Course. Just finished his bottle, and put some gel on his gums. I think he’s gonna have some puffs while Niall eats,” Louis tickled Zayn’s tummy getting a laugh.

“Come here, pumpkin. Daddy needs a cuddle with his baby,” Louis reached for him, but Harry turned away.

“They’re my babies,” Harry huffed to make the little boys laugh.

“Awe, but I want one. You’ve got two,” Louis whined.

“Dada,” Niall giggled trying to grab Louis.

“No they’re mine,” Harry munched at both boys’ cheeks.

“Please papa. Just one baby,” Louis begged.

“You promise not to blow raspberries,” Harry hummed. Each boy was hysterical.

“I promise,” Harry handed Niall over, and immediately his cheek was met with a raspberry.

“Daddy!”

“Oh daddy, you promised,” Harry chuckles kissing Zayn’s temple.

“What do you want for dinner, Ni,” Louis asked quieting the boys down a little.

“Food,” he giggled.

“Looks like we only have carrots,” Louis pulled out a bag.

“No,” Niall giggled.

“Okay we’ll leave dinner up to papa than,” Louis grabbed the basically naked baby from Harry, and took to the family room floor.

He popped each boy into their activity centers.

Zayn was a giggling mess. Reaching out to honk Louis’ nose.

“Oink, oink,” Louis nibbles on Zayn’s hand. That had the boy rolling in belly filled laughter.

“Dada,” Niall giggled tugging Louis’ long locks.

“Hey, this isn’t fair. I don’t have papa. You’re not playing fair,” Louis pouted taking a smacking kiss to each cheek of the boy.

“Lou Lou,” Zayn garbled.

“What,” Louis hummed annoyed making both boys laugh hysterically. Niall tapped Louis’ cheek.

“Give me a break, huh,” he turned to face Niall with fake annoyance.

“Who’s got the biggest muscles? Show me your muscles,” Harry cooed coming around the couch.

Each boy put their arms to show off muscles.

“Got ya,” he chuckles tickling them.

“Who’s the biggest? Show me how big you are,” Harry turned to Louis with a smirk. Each boy stretched their arms up.

“Tickle tickle tickle,” Louis cooed leaning forward to tickle Niall while Harry got Zayn.

“Is dinner ready,” Louis hummed already lifting Niall from his activity center.

“Is that all I’m good for,” Harry huffed.

“You thought I wanted you as my lover? Oh no baby! You’re just a good cook,” Louis’ face was so sarcastic before it broke and the two shared a kiss.

“Not in front of the babies!”

Not in front of the babies,” Louis mocked.

“Okay, in ya pop,” Louis dropped Niall onto his high chair, then proceeded with fastening the buckles.

“I’ll be much gentler,” Harry soothed putting Zayn down.

“Here we go,” Louis put the pieces of cut up chicken on Niall’s tray.

“And for Zaynie,” Harry poured out apple flavored puffs.

“Now you two behave while we eat please,” a kiss was dropped to both temples before the boys sat at the island and began to eat.

“What’s the schedule for tonight, then,” Louis mumbled around his chicken. Still paying a bit of attention to his boys, but most going to his husband.

“Well we’ve got an after dinner bubble for the boys, then some playtime before Niall’s you know what. Than a story before we tuck Zayn into the bassinet in our room, and Niall into his crib. Liam is going to get Zee early, so hopefully they both sleep well through the night,” Harry hummed standing to grab Niall a sippy of water.

“Who’s got the first feed then?”

“Me I suppose,” Harry sighed before handing the cup to Niall.

“You alright?”

“Just sleepy. Thanks to this little stinker,” Harry nibbled on Niall’s cheek. Niall giggled before pecking his papa, and feeding him a piece.

“Thank you, bubba.”

“Well I can take the first few,” Louis tried.

“No, then I’ll get up later and hate it. I’ve got it. No worries,” he sat back down at the island to finish his meal.

“Raise your hand if you’re ready for a bath,” each boy bursted into tears.

“Maybe not,” Louis chuckled.

“Oh no. Oh no daddy said the forbidden word. It’s okay, come on then,” Harry hiked each sobbing baby onto his hip.

“We could always just shower them? You hold the babies while I was ‘em off,” Louis popped pacifiers into both babies’ mouths.

“Why do I have to be the one holding them?”

“Cause you have better abs,” Louis shrugged smirking.

“Fine,” Harry chuckled as they all made their way to the master bathroom.

“Go get Zayn and Niall’s stuff. Get the shower started too,” Harry directed while bouncing the sobbing boys.

“Shh shh,” he hushed.

“I got towels, diapers, jammies, the works. Who’s going in first,” Zayn reaches out as does Niall to attach themselves to Louis.

“I need to get in a suit or something. You get one undressed. I’m thinking Zee since he’s already down to the bare minimum,” Harry chuckles before heading towards his walk in and pulling on some shorts.

In Louis’ arms is a bare bottom Zayn, and a diapered Niall is sitting on the floor playing with the bath toys from the basket.

“Hi chubby butt,” Harry chuckles taking Zayn from Louis’ hands. His calm demeanor switching to small whimpers when he realizes where he is going.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Harry hushed cradling the baby to his chest.

“Okay, Okay,” he cooed stepping into the lukewarm water.

“Does this feel okay,” he splashed a little water onto Zayn’s back. The little one clawing his way up higher. 

“Okay, really quick,” Harry went under the water and rinsed Zayn’s dark locks before popping out.

“Hold him out,” Louis ordered chuckling as Harry followed suit.

He poured some Johnson and Johnson into his hands before lathering up the baby’s body. Zayn’s eyes pleaded with Louis to help him.

“You’re almost done sweetheart,” Louis cooed sympathetically.

“Just your hair is left,” Harry lowered Zayn a little, and Louis massaged in the Johnson and Johnson shampoo. The lovely smell of baby being present in the household. 

Louis gave Zayn a nice massage. The boy humming in appreciation. Obviously once Harry moved back towards the water, Zayn held his hands out with a look saying “I’m done now, thank you” but Louis only smiled, and prepared a towel to wrap the boy in. He would let the warm little bundle have a bit of naked time with the toys while Niall was bathed after.

“One fresh and clean beautiful baby boy,” Harry passed Zayn over who was crying lightly.

“Oh poor, sleepy baby,” Louis kissed his temple while wrapping the white towel with a polar bear hood around the little boy. His pacifier pressed back into his lips.

“Play with these for a moment,” Louis lowered a soaked Zayn to the floor before taking off Niall’s diaper, and handing him up to Harry.

Niall was very surprising to the daddies.

He was in love with the spray. His little pink tongue popped out to catch the water like rain.

“Is it nice,” Harry laughed sticking his tongue out too. Niall was quick to grab it.

“Hel ma,” Harry tried, making Niall crack up.

“Okay goofballs. Let’s wash your stinky bum,” Harry held Niall out. His pink bottom being washed down with a loofa.

“You’ve got jelly legs,” Harry chuckled as Niall’s legs squirmed about. 

“Okay hurry up. Both of you boys need to sleep,” Louis pushed the baby back to Harry’s chest with shampoo massaged in as well. Harry gently keeps Niall’s head tilted back while pushing out suds after suds. 

“Come here,” Louis takes Niall into a yellow towel with a duck hood. 

“Okay ducky and baby polar bear, you’re coming with daddy while papa gets into his jammies,” Louis scooped each boy onto his hip before heading out to the bedroom. He laid the boys onto their backs.

“Papa will be right back,” Louis promised handing diapers to each of them for safe keeping.

“Can daddy have a laugh,” Louis leaned down eating at Niall’s tummy. He got a bit of a laugh.

“Does Zaynie taste as good as Ni Ni,” Louis peppered kisses onto Zayn’s belly. He giggled like crazy.

“Is daddy eating you two,” Harry smirked coming into the room with a gray tee and red plaid pajama pants.

“Look at how yummy they are, papa,” Louis handed over a little cream for Zayn’s bum. 

“Oh they look tasty. Especially these toes,” Harry pressed little kisses to Zayn’s toes. Zayn tried to wiggle his toes away.

“Okay diapers on,” Harry squeezed some cream into his palms before warming it up, and smearing it on. 

“Need it,” Harry tossed the tube of diaper cream to Louis while fastening up Zayn’s diaper. 

“Two clean and diapered babies,” Harry smiled tickling both boys tummies.

Harry and Louis shared a look before blowing raspberries on both boys’ bellies.

Niall tried to push Louis’ face up. Zayn was pulling Harry’s hair. 

“So yummy,” Harry peppered kisses across Zayn and Niall’s face.

“Shall we play before bed,” Harry lifted both diapered boys onto his hips. 

“I can take one,” Louis reached out. Zayn stretched himself, and went comfortably into Louis arms. 

“Okay, you can play for fifteen minutes before we get ready for sleep,” Louis dropped Zayn to sit next to Niall. He spread out some toys in front of the boys before pulling Harry up from the ground.

“Woah,” Harry choked as he was pushed into the kitchen. Louis sat on the counter pulling Harry between his legs.

“You wanted the kisses?” 

“Yes,” Louis whined.

“Okay okay,” Harry chuckled making up for lost time. Only after a few minutes, Harry pulled away and grabbed the nebulizer.

“Okay Ni, are we cuddling with daddy and Nina or papa and Nina,” Louis pulled Niall’s pacifier from  
his mouth. The baby ignored him as if he wasn’t there and continued to play with Zayn. Even after Zayn stopped with pattycake, Niall picked up sleeper, and tried to slip into it. Feet part going on like a hat.

“Come here, pumpkin,” Louis scooped up Niall to his lap.

“No no no,” Niall whined trying to escape.

“Look, bubble guppies,” Louis bounced his knees while putting on his favorite show. 

“Don’t want,” Niall cries beginning to cough.

“I know. You need it baby,” Louis wiggled the mouthpiece in before switching on the steam. 

Niall coughed to resist for a few seconds before accepting his fate. His fist bunched up the sweater material at Louis’ arm while he laid with his head over his daddy’s shoulder.

“Here’s lovie,” Harry slipped it into Niall’s iron grip. 

Niall snuggled deeper into Louis’ shoulder.

“Oh thank you,” Louis pressed a kiss to Niall’s temple.

“Come here, Zee,” Harry lifted a now sleeper dressed Zayn. He gave both of his boys a peck before going upstairs to the master to put Zayn down.

“Okay, come on let’s go to bed,” Louis took out the nebulizer and turned it off. Louis popped in Niall’s pacifier. He swayed on the stairs up to the nursery.

“Goodnight baby,” Louis whispered lowering Niall down into his crib. He pulled up the comforter, and brushed back Niall’s messy hair to kiss his hairline.

“Let me get my kiss in,” Harry whispered popping in.

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well...It’s been awhile. I’m so sorry I’ve been inconsistent on here! I missed my little loves so much! I hope this huge chapter is somewhat sufficient. I’ve been really involved with my school lately, and goodness does that get in your hair when you want to be other places. I was also planning on publishing a new book with Zayn and Liam as the stars, but more band based. Zayn in denial is always a favorite of mine. I also have a book I haven’t published about romance, and I would love for someone to read it to review! I’m so sorry for not being here a lot, but I will try my best to be writing for this story as possible. I would love more ideas if you have any! Thank you so much for reading as I love you all so much!


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time ever in this house, Niall James did not feel well. His chest always felt icky, but this was a new kind of icky. 

A kind of icky where you’re not sure if you’re going to poop your pants or have a waterfall of vomit. 

A kind of icky where your nose doesn’t stop dripping, and your head can’t stop pounding. 

A kind of icky where the only thing you want is cuddles, and if anyone moves you, a full meltdown is in order.

Niall James felt sick.

It’s about five o’clock in the morning when Niall awakes in his crib. Full diaper, and ready for his daddies to fix it. 

Surprisingly enough, sick Niall could deal with diaper changes.

In fact he welcomed them.

Like at this moment.

He knew his daddy was already up getting to have his tea two hours prior to waking Niall up for some “me” time, but now it is “We” time.

Niall whimpers just barely before Louis peaks around the door.

“What are you doing up, pumpkin,” Louis smiles lightly before catching a whiff of Niall.

“Oh, is that diaper for me? Did you wake up early to make a poopy for daddy before he heads off to work,” Louis lifts Niall over the bars without much thought. Not bothering for a good morning kiss as he plans to get Niall back to sleep right after.

“Okay little man, let’s get you all clean,” Louis slowly works down the zipper on Niall’s dinosaur pajamas with little green dinosaur feet. Once his legs are free, Niall curls them up.

“Oh, you messing about this morning,” Louis chuckles pulling Niall’s feet to stretch.

“Let’s see what you got for daddy,” Louis tears the tabs off on the side, and pulls down the front.

“You sick, baby,” his lips going to press Niall’s boiling forehead.

“Oh no, okay let’s just wipe you off. You can lay in your diaper after you’re clean, and daddy will get some water,” Louis hushed wiping off the pounds of mush from Niall’s pale and pink bum.

“Dada,” Niall whined behind his pacifier while trying to reach for Louis.

“Almost done,” Louis hushed. He strapped a new diaper onto Niall’s bum before lifting him to his chest.

“You’re super hot, baby,” Niall snuggled deep into Louis chest.

“Shall we rock? Would you sleep better if daddy and Niall rocked,” Louis grabbed lovie from the crib, and pulled the comforter out as well because it would be a bit more cooling compared to any other blanket.

He huddled down into the rocking chair. Niall clinging to lovie like his life depended on it, and pushing the comforter away as if it was a ball of fire.

“Okay, no big blanket,” Louis soothed. His hand went down to pat Niall’s bum in a gentle motion. The swaying kept Niall calm.

The two rocked until the sun appeared. Niall had his chest still pressed as tight as he could to his daddy. His hair had dropped into little ringlets at the base of his head after that shower from the night prior.

“Mister sun is awake. I think that means daddy has work,” Louis shuffled forward in the rocking chair, cries were fired and tiny fingers dig into Louis’ shoulder.

“Need daddy,” Louis had to resist a coo. The cries were so needy and cuddly.

“I know bubba. Daddy hears ya,” he stood from the rocking chair at a slow pace. Swaying from side to side, and traveling all the way to the master.

It took Harry about a minute before he realized the cries were in his room, and sat up.

“I need to head to work, but Niall is not feeling good. He’s got diarrhea and a bit of a fever,” Louis tried to pass Niall over, but the blonde baby clung like his life depended on it.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Harry stood tiredly. He found a shirt before taking Niall off of Louis.

“Daddy,” he gargled crying out for Louis.

“Daddy will be back after nap. I love you,” Louis kissed his forehead before taking off as quick as possible. If he stayed any longer, Niall would have locked him down.

“Daddy,” Niall cried into Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh, I know. Come on let’s go turn on your show,” Harry pat Niall’s bum in hopes to soothe.

“Look, bubble guppies,” Harry gushed trying to sound more excited to get Niall to let go while he got medicine and the thermometer.

“Come here, Ted,” Harry called the dog over. Ted trotted over, and cuddled into the baby who was now lowered to the ground.

Harry got just out of the family area before Niall noticed.

“Papa,” Niall screamed before beginning to sob.

“Baby, baby, baby,” Harry cooed coming around to lift Niall onto his hip.

“You’re okay. You can come with papa,” Harry pressed a kiss to Niall’s forehead.

“Papa’s got you,” Harry hushed as Niall’s fingers dug deeper into his shirt.

 

“No leave,” Niall sobbed.

“I’m not leaving,” Harry cooed sadly.

“Daddy,” Niall sobbed.

“Daddy’s.”

“Right here, pumpkin,” Louis interrupted.

“But, work,” Harry questioned as Louis took the baby from his arms, and let his knees fall into a bounce.

“I got out of it. This is his first time being sick. I’m not letting you do it alone,” Louis kissed Niall’s temple.

“What should I give him for the fever and diarrhea,” Harry headed into the laundry room with Louis behind him.

“Imodium, but we need to get him to eat before taking it,” Louis rubbed Niall’s back gently.

“I’ll get a bottle ready,” Harry takes the box of Imodium with him to the kitchen with Louis following behind. 

“Hurts,” Niall wails digging into Louis’ scrubs.

“I know, pumpkin,” Louis hushed pressing multiple kisses to his temple. His knees fell into a light bounce.

The crying only seemed to intensify when Harry appeared with a bottle.

Niall couldn’t stomach that, he knew it.

“You’re okay,” Louis hushed patting the boy’s bottom. He shifted Niall to lay in the crook of his arm, and took the bottle from his husband. As it was tilted to Niall’s mouth, his head turned away.

“You’ve gotta eat to feel better, pumpkin,” Niall squirmed away wailing. His diaper was already full again.

“Let’s change your diaper, mister,” Louis sighs handing Harry back the bottle before heading upstairs. Niall was trying to pull off his diaper once his back hit the changing table.

“No baby,” Louis pulls Niall’s hands up.

“Off,” he wails in displeasure.

“It’s coming off, just wait for daddy to have things ready so we can go faster,” Louis calms him pulling everything off to clean before strapping him into a new diaper.

“Poor thing,” Harry murmured as he combed his fingers through Niall’s sweaty locks.

“Can’t we just give it to him without the bottle? We’ll just feed him when he gets better,” Harry sighed looking over the box.

“I mean we can, but there is that little possibility it might irritate his stomach,” Louis sighed as he strapped a new diaper onto his baby then threw away the dirty one.

“Well give it five more minutes with the bottle before we just give it to him,” Harry compromised.

“Alright, come here kid, let’s try our baba again, yeah,” Louis lifted the wailing boy to his chest.

He swayed over to the rocking chair.

“Here we go, pumpkin,” Louis murmured as he wiggled the bottle past Niall’s lips.

“No,” Niall coughed, spitting up some formula onto his chest.

“Okay,” Louis sighed as he took the rag off of his shoulder and dabbed up some of the formula from his baby’s chest.

“Medicine now?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry smirked as he went to go get the imodium.

“Okay baby,” Louis tilts Niall to lay against his chest. He rocks slowly back and forth.

Niall beginning to cough a little bit.

“Should we get some vapor going in the room,” Louis hums as he presses a kiss to his baby’s head.

“Alright Niall, here we go,” Harry murmured coming back into the room with a syringe.

“No,” Niall cries as he recognizes that awful syringe very clearly.

“It’s okay baby,” Harry coos as he forces the syringe down Niall’s throat and makes him swallow.

“Daddy,” Niall wails once the syringe is out of his throat.

“It’s okay baby, papa deserves a kiss. He did something very nice. Taking care of you,” Niall sniffled before leaning forward to peck Harry.

“Thank you baby. I’m gonna get a humidifier. You two can rock in front of it,” Harry smiled before kissing his husband’s forehead and leaving the room.

Niall wailed miserably when he let out a little sneeze.

“Bless you darling,” Louis cooed. He brushed back the sweaty locks to press a kiss to his son's forehead.

“Okay, daddy is gonna help you feel better, sweetheart,” Harry set the humidifier down by their feet. He flicked it on, and the steam came pouring out. 

Niall began coughing out of annoyance and distaste, but Louis remained calm as he pat Niall’s back in attempt to free some air.

“I’m going to run to the store for some treats and such, but I’ll be back as quick as I can,” Harry leaned down to peck Louis’ lips before pecking Niall’s crown as well.

“I love you,” Harry murmured before he escaped.

“You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you,” Louis began to hum out quietly to the crying babe. His singing was bringing down Niall’s stress levels. He knew from the baths that it would work.

“You’d be like heaven to touch. I want to hold you so much,” he murmured into NIall’s blonde locks.Niall kept his fingers wrapped around Louis’ hand.

His eyes were blinking tiredly as he was attempting to ward off the sandman that was going to put him to sleep.

But it only took a couple more lyrics before Niall finally fell into a peaceful sleep. Even though he was out, Louis kept him close to his chest. He never stopped singing.

Because in all honesty he was scared. Niall had never been sick, and he had never dealt with a sick baby with asthma that was his. 

He couldn’t hand this baby off to their parent. It was his baby that felt awful, and the only thing he could do now is coddle him until he feels better.

Niall coughed himself awake, and spit up rolled down his chest onto Louis’ hand.

He screeched before starting to cry.

“Baby,” Louis cooed as he let his conscious sit in the back of his mind while his hand went up to wipe the spit up off of Niall’s mouth.

“Oh my, you’re okay, just a little milk or something,” Louis improvised as he lifted the baby from his lap, and he sat him onto the changing table. 

Niall reached out to grab Louis, but the daddy just gave him a hand to hold while he took some baby wipes to disinfect Niall’s chest. 

“You’re alright, all clean,” Louis tossed the dirty wipes after he got himself cleaned up. He took Niall off of the changing table up to his chest. The baby’s fingers digging tightly into Louis’ scrubs.

“Niall,” Louis coos as he begins to sway with the baby.

“What do you want? Rock or walk,” Louis hums against the shell of his ear while his knees begin to lightly bounce.

Niall didn’t say anything, he only cried harder.

“You’re okay. Let’s walk,” Louis coos as he tosses a burp rag over the shoulder that Niall is laying on, then he starts out the room to walk up and down the hall.

“Okay, okay,” Louis begins to pat Niall’s back as he walks down the hall. Niall’s crying barely stopping for him to take even a breath.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Louis’ hand lowered to pat Niall’s bum. That seemed to be the key because Niall was letting finally beginning to soothe after his abrupt wake up.

“There we go,” Louis cooed as Niall began to settle. He continued to shush the baby as he walked up and down the hall. 

“Daddy’s got you,” Louis didn’t have much to say after that. Because every cry of pain was tearing him apart.

After all his years in training to become a caretaker the sick baby was never applied for him. He dealt with sick babies all the time, so somehow the community took that as him being prepared, but oh how wrong they were.

He felt hopeless.

But when Niall finally silenced there was this little eureka going off in his head. Because he had soothed his baby back down to sleep. He gently turned his head to check, and with Niall’s eyes closed his fist pumped up in success.

He slowly makes his way back to nursery. A few more laps around the room occur before he lowers the boy into his crib. 

He directs the humidifier towards Niall before sneaking out of the nursery and closing the door.

It’s a quick walk to the master bedroom, and a practical destroying of the closet before he’s out of his scrubs and snuggled into Harry’s hoody and his own black joggers.

He checked the monitor on his bedside table to see Niall sleeping. The boy was still a bit restless, but turning the heat down a tad should surely help.

Louis trekked down the stairs to the main floor. Ted was laying by the slider towards the deck.

“Hey pup, you wanna go out,” Louis raises his brow in suggestion, and the dog is quick to stand. He darts out the door as soon as his dad opens it.

The brunette goes around to turn the kettle on the stove.

He grabs two mugs and fills them each with a tea bag. Harry would be back any minute, and they both needed to be alert.

Louis waltzed to the thermostat and turned it down a few degrees.

“Hey,” Harry murmured as he pulled Louis into his chest to give a kiss to the crown of his smaller husband’s head.

Louis jumped.

“Jesus,” he chuckled before turning to peck Harry’s slightly chapped lips.

“Where’s Ni,” Harry hums into the dark locks.

“I just got him down a few minutes ago. Just put the kettle on the stove before you came back,” Louis shrugged himself free before entering the kitchen to find the screaming kettle. He removed it from the heat before pouring the two cups full of the boiling hot water.

“What did you get from the store,” Louis hums as he pulls open the paper bags. 

“Got some popsicles, a bit more ibuprofen, stuff to make chicken noodle soup, and a few new pacifiers for Ni incase anything happens to his favorite. Can you boil the pacifiers while I put away the food, and start the soup,” Louis agrees easily as he begins to tear them out of their packages.

He fills a pot with the tea from the kettle then turns a knob on the stove top to get the water up to temp faster. Four pacifiers are dumped into the bubbling water, and a timer is set.

“How was he,” Harry begins to pour broth into a pot. 

“He was okay. Got him to sleep by the humidifier for a little, then he woke himself up by coughing up some spit up. Walked him up and down the hall for a bit with some bum pats, and he went right back down,” Louis shrugged. 

“How are you then,” Harry looks up.

It doesn’t matter if his husband is a doctor. The man still had some feelings left in there for his little lad.

“Feeling a bit shit if I’m honest,” Louis sighed, and Harry didn’t even take a second before he pulled the smaller one into his chest. His long arms making for an effective cuddle.

“I feel so selfish because a part of me wishes I could just hand him back to a parent. I just don’t know what to do, and I always know what to do when it’s not my kid,” Louis lets his insecurity drag him closer to Harry’s chest.

“Hey, hey, hey. We’re not gonna talk about ourselves like that. We both know that Niall has so much love for you, and the little one didn’t stop crying until you came back. It’s okay to think some not so good thoughts sometimes, but we both know you’re a fantastic doctor, but an even better dad,” Harry coos as he rocks his husband side to side. He can feel Louis’ fingers dig into his arms.

“I love you,” Harry nudges the lad’s head up for a brief kiss.

“Love you,” Louis nods as he snuggles in deeper. Harry rocks them for another minute or two before he releases his husband and pulls over a cup of tea for the overtired parent.

“Bet there is some game we recorded that we never watched,” Harry leads Louis to the couch.

Harry tucks a blanket over his hubby’s legs before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I’m still helping you,” Louis pouts.

“I know love. I’m just making soup. Nothing special,” Harry chuckles.

“Course it’s special,” Louis whines as Harry goes to flick on the fireplace.

“I know,” Harry smiles before he leans over the coffee table and presses a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips.

When Harry lets Ted in the dog is quick to find his bed and drag it over to the fireplace. The dads’ laugh at the puppy’s strength to get the bed to his warm spot.

Harry keeps himself busy while chopping vegetables for the quick fix chicken noodle soup.

Louis keeps himself busy with a quick fix nap on the couch.

Sleep when the baby sleeps.

His most memorized tip from caretaker classes.

 

While the soup cooks, Harry dries off the pacifiers and places them in a tupperware container hid away in the back where they stored the toaster, so Niall couldn’t find them, and realize there was more than one.

“Hey, move over,” Harry nudges the now half awake man, so he can snuggle into his side.

“Soup,” Louis mumbles as he lays his head onto Harry’s chest.

“Just needs to warm, babes,” Harry nuzzles into Louis’ hair with the tip of his nose.

“Baby,” Harry turns to pick up the monitor to check.

“He’s still sleeping,” Harry holds up the monitor.

Niall had his head snuggled into his lovie. His breathing looks very comfortable.

“You made sure all the water bottles were kept cold? He needs lots of fluids,” Louis mumbles as he snuggles deeper into Harry’s tummy.

“Course love, kept some at room temperature too incase he wants something a bit easier to help with digestion,” Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“I think one of us should shower with him. Help him open up his lungs a bit. We could always do the machine, but I think he’s gonna like the steam from a shower a bit better,” Louis huffs out quietly.

“That sounds good. Maybe you take a warm bath, I’ll shower with Ni, then if he’s feeling up to it he can snuggle with you in the tub,” Harry shrugs Louis off as he rises from the couch to go boil up a pot of pasta to dump into the soup.

“You think he’s going to want to eat,” Harry hums. Louis comes to the kitchen. He moves the high chair out of the corner and places it right beside the island.

“He’s gonna have to eat something. If he isn’t feeling the soup then I’ll make him up a bottle. Doesn’t eat by tomorrow and I might get a few meds to make him hungry,” Louis slides the tray off of the high chair. 

He takes some disinfectant wipes and wipes down the chair just to be safe. He goes over the tray as well.

“How long has he been sleeping now,” Harry continues to stir the noodles around the pot. 

“An hour or so. We’ll have him eat when he wakes up. Get lots of fluids into him as well. I think for now the best thing we can do is let him sleep it off,” Louis leaves to find the medicine cabinet over in the laundry room.

He pulls out the pacifier thermometer to take into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna leave this on the counter, so we can have him suck on it before we settle him down for some lunch,” Louis settles the pre sterilized pacifier down onto a clean towel.

The two fathers get about an hour more of chatting before anything besides breathing came from the monitor. It was a watery cough before Niall let out a loud wail.

“You get some soup for the three of us,” Louis questions as he stands from one of the bar stools.

“Course,” Harry leans over the island to peck his husband gently before the man treks up the staircase to Niall’s nursery.

“Hi, pumpkin,” Louis coos as he pops the door open. Niall didn’t have the energy in him to stand, so he has his hands holding on tightly to the crib rail.

“Hello,” Louis open and closes his hand into a coo.

“Daddy,” Niall chokes.

“Hey, come here,” Louis lifts the baby up from the crib. He gives him a pat to the bum, and realizes a brief diaper change is in order before lunch.

“You had a lovely two hour nap, huh? Ted’s been missing his buddy,” Louis fixes on a clean diaper before pulling open a drawer full of onesies and sleepers.

“Would you like a little clothes? Something to keep you cozy,” Louis presses a kiss to Niall’s forehead. His temperature is dropping significantly compared to the early morning.

Louis pulls out a long sleeve navy blue onesie and some white socks. He’s aware that if Niall didn’t want to be in the clothes he could find a way to get out of them, but it is Northern Michigan in January and that is not to be overlooked even with a sick baby.

In the end it’s down to Niall, but still as a parent he should at least try.

“Here we go, all warm,” Louis coos as he snaps the crotch poppers together before he lifts the boy to his chest for a cuddle.

“We have some soup. Do you think you can try some for me,” Louis pecks Niall’s cheek as the boy whines and wiggles away from the love.

“Do you want to take lovie with you,” Louis hums as he waltz over to the crib.

“Yesh,” he mumbles through his pacifier.

“Alright, here we are lad, let’s go see papa,” Harry gives him some pats to the bum as he takes the stairs down into the kitchen. Niall has taken to snuggling Louis’ shoulder.

“Hey big guy,” Harry stretches his arms out for a baby, but Niall curls deeper into Louis as protest.

“Are you going to stay cuddled with daddy,” Harry rubs a hand over Niall’s cloth covered back.

“Daddy,” Niall nods.

“Yeah, that’s daddy. Can I have paci while you eat a bit,” Harry held out a hand, and thankfully Niall handed it over.

“Good boy,” Harry coos, and Niall offered a little smile.

“Did I just get a smile? Thank you mister,” Harry opens the high chair. Louis settles the boy down gently into his seat before fastening him in and snapping on the tray.

“Ni, do you want water or juice,” Louis begins to fill a small bowl up with soup while Harry goes to the fridge where the sippy cups full of water and gatorade are located.

“Wawa,” he whines as he knuckles his eyes.

“Here’s your wawa Ni,” Harry coos as he places it down onto the tray and presses a kiss to Niall’s forehead.

Louis places a bowl of soup down onto Niall’s tray that he cooled down for a few moments before snapping a bib around the boy’s neck. He has the spoon already placed into the bowl.

“Doesn’t that smell good Niall,” Harry grabs two stools to place next to the high chair. He sets the table with two bowls of soup for him and Louis as well.

“No,” Niall whines as he takes a large gulp from his sippy cup.

“Ni, look at papa,” Harry takes a big bite of his soup and makes an over dramatic nose of delight to entice the little one.

“Dada no,” Niall shakes his head as tears start to cloud his eyes.

“I know buddy, but you need food,” Louis takes some of his own and copies Harry’s actions. This goes on for a few more minutes before Niall’s fingers stretch out for the spoon handle.

The two pretend to ignore him and have their own kind of conversation before he spills the soup down his bib.

“Ni, can daddy help,” Louis looks over.

“Eat,” Niall nods as he hands over the spoon.

Louis gets a generous spoonful before lifting it to the boy’s mouth and letting him suck it off.

Harry and Louis watched on carefully before they saw a smile paint the boy’s features.

“Mow,” Niall nods as he opens his mouth and leans forward.

“Good boy,” Harry coos. Niall continued to eat his soup well. He would even stop in between to take large gulps from his cup.

“You did so well,” Louis praises while handing the dirty bowls over to Harry and wiping off Niall’s face before taking the boy from the high chair and hiking him onto his hip. It didn’t take too long before Niall reached out for his lovie and sippy cup that were still in the high chair.

“You want to go watch bubble guppies,” Louis suggests. Niall nods tiredly as he snuggles closer to his dad.

Louis changes the channel from the news onto Niall’s favorite. He places the boy down on the ground then sets himself onto the couch. 

It doesn’t take long before Niall lets out a hearty wail and reaches over to his dad.

“Come here then,” Louis chuckled as he opened his arms for the baby.

“Why are we crying,” Louis pulls the boy to sit on his lap. He gives him a couple of pats to the back.

“What’s wrong, pumpkin,” Louis snuggles him closer.

“Dada,” he bubbles out.

“I know, dada is right here,” Louis coos warmly.

Harry comes to the rescue with a pacifier being nudged into the baby’s mouth. Niall lets out puffy breathes before finally settling into Louis.

“What happened,” Harry whispers as he settles into the couch.

“I thought he’d want to go play, but apparently not,” Louis grins as he presses a kiss into Niall’s hair.

“I bet we’re gonna have a cuddle bug in our bed tonight,” Harry laughs as he runs his fingers up and down Niall’s back to soothe him.

“No we’re not.”

=================================

Of course Louis was wrong. Because right after his shower with papa, Niall got some lotion massaged into his skin, and the bottle papa gave him wasn’t helping their case.

Niall was not happy when his dad took him from his papa’s laugh. Fifteen minutes of crying later that didn’t stop ended with Louis being the one to break and run across the hall.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Louis eyes the baby who stands gripping the crib rail.

“Daddy,” Louis lifts Niall from the crib and takes him across the hall.

“This is only because he’s sick,” Louis makes sure Harry knows.

“And for when you have allnighters,” Harry mumbled as he took the baby from his husband.

“What?”

“What,” Harry pretends he didn’t say anything prior to that.

“Goodnight Niall. We’re gonna have a good dad tomorrow right,” Louis presses a kiss into Niall’s temple as he gets into his spot. 

Harry is able to read his book while the baby snuggles into his chest. His reading going in time with the pacifier bobbing against his neck. Louis is nuzzled into his side.

The day may not always start out the easiest, but in the end a family cuddle late at night can make any nasty morning an even better night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile hasn't it? I've just gotten so many new ideas that I escaped from this book for a bit, but the support for me to come back to it was incredible! I have a Harry little book I wrote as well, and if you guys are interested I would love to publish it! Please start communicating with me more though. What do you want to see? Is there something I can change? Anything that can make your reading experience even just a tad better give me a comment or something, so we can have more updates tailored to everyone's liking! Thank you for all the support!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have a new chapter, and I hope you really like it. This chapter is very inspired by babybottlepop, so please give their stuff a read because it is all written so beautifully. I hope you enjoy!

It was officially the first time Louis and Harry were going to get a date night. To say they were excited would be an understatement.

It was well deserved after the week they’ve had anyways. You can only have so many shirts ruined by spit up and other people’s bodily functions before you begin to lose it.

Possibly the best and worst part about this was that Niall was completely oblivious to the fact that his daddies were going to be going away for a few hours. His headspace had dropped significantly after the week of sickness, and now he mirrored Zayn at ten months old.

They each did their best to explain an their absence that was soon to occur, but the colorful puppy on the television along with the beads on his walker seemed much more entertaining.

“Hey, squirt,” Louis called as he popped around the corner. He had just returned from a day at the office. A pretty hard one if not that, but it felt worth it when Niall began to bounce and babble in his walker.

“Dada,” Niall cooed around his paci. His digits outstretched and expecting a cuddle any minute now.

“Where is papa off to,” Louis pulled the boy up by his armpits to meet his hip. 

“Haz,” he shouted through the house. Niall found interest in Louis’ pearl necklace that he nabbed from Harry’s dresser the night prior.

“Careful kid,” Louis gave it a tug when Niall was trying to put in his mouth. Luckily the pacifier was big enough to foil his plans.

“Dada,” Niall cooed.

“Yeah, dada’s home. How are you pumpkin,” Louis gave him a kiss his plump cheeks.

“Laundry room,” Harry called out before he popped around the corner.

“Why are you doing laundry at five,” Louis’ brow furrowed as he leaned in to steal a kiss.

“Well tomorrow is Saturday. Which I would rather spend with pancakes in the library than with laundry detergent,” he joked. His eyes dropping to watch Niall fuss and pull on Louis’ necklace.

His necklace.

“I was looking for that all morning,” Harry smirked as he pulled the pearl away from Niall’s adventurous paws.

“Papa,” Niall huffed and pouted.

“Just thought I’d nab it. Was missing you this morning,” Louis shrugged.

“We sleep in the same bed,” Harry deadpanned. But a smile crept over his lips when Louis shushed him with a deeper kiss.

“How was this one? Did you see any older breaks,” Louis’ hand naturally fell to pat Niall’s diapered bum.

“He’s been the same. I kept him with me during the laundry for a while, but when I offered the puppy show he was pretty sedated,” Harry chuckled. 

“Speaking of puppies, where is ours,” Louis’ head darted out of the room. Harry pulled him deeper into the room.

“He seems to like your underwear, and I don’t have the heart to tell him off,” Harry pointed over to the plastic white basket with a load of black Calvin Klein pants and a few pairs of his scrubs.

“What the Hell,” Louis chuckled. He crouched down to the basket. 

“Ted, I’m going to need those back,” his fingers stretching out to scratch behind the mewling puppy’s ears.

“You’ll get them later,” Harry smirked. His eyes were already following the baby escapie. The little one was crawling across the floor to make his way from the laundry room.

Louis met Harry’s eye with a smirk. Gently the iron was switched off. Harry lifted Louis swiftly from his seated position by the basket. 

Harry’s head popped around the corner first. Louis’ was just a little below his.

“He’s going to the pantry,” Louis whispered between a quiet laugh.

“I think he’s aware of the vanilla teething biscuits, and where I put them,” Harry grinned down at his smaller husband. He crept around the corner, and Louis was quick to follow.

Their movements were small and calculated. Louis’ phone was turned to video.

Stupidly they put the phone around the corner of the pantry before themselves.

Harry’s big feet had him stumbling into the pantry over Louis though. He shouldn’t have stopped so suddenly.

There was Niall sitting on the floor right next to the cookies. In his hand was about five teething biscuits. He was trying to shove them pass his pacifier.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Harry jokingly scolded. Niall looked up to his papa with a smile.

“Niall James, where did you get this idea,” Louis chuckled. He zoomed in on the baby’s face covered in crumbs.

“H, go cuddle him. I need a new background,” Louis laughed, and Harry was happy to oblige. He had a biscuit shoved in his face immediately when he picked the boy up.

“We’re gonna have to baby proof the pantry now too? You’re too smart for papa aren’t ya big guy,” Harry’s nose wrinkled from the bland teething treat.

“Papa,” Niall mumbled around his teething biscuit. Louis was kind enough to take his pacifier off of him, so he would realize that the biscuit is meant to be the only thing in his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Harry to pepper kisses across the little one’s face.

“Papa,” Niall huffed pushing his dad off.

“Got it,” Louis chuckled as he turned around the phone for Harry to see. He had one of Niall accepting his papa’s love, and other of him trying to escape it.

“These are great,” Harry grinned. He sent them to himself as well. He needed a new background too after all.

“It’s already four. Come on Ni,” Louis took the boy from the pantry floor as Harry cleaned up the fallen biscuits.

“I’m going to take this one up for a shower with me. Do you need to hop in,” Louis questioned as he opened his palm to accept the crushed biscuits Harry had acquired in his short moments of cleaning.

“Nah, took mine already. He took one with me actually, so you can just put him in the bouncer up there. I have it in the bathroom on the counter, but if he wants a show then just do that,” Harry stood from the floor.

He followed Louis into the kitchen to dump the biscuits in the garbage, and then he followed him up the stairs with a sippy cup of ice cold water for Niall.

“Little man, do you want to watch a show,” Harry took the baby off of Louis.

“Papa,” Niall snuggled into his shoulder.

“You’re gonna hang off of papa,” Harry murmured as he nuzzled his nose into Niall’s downy soft head of blonde locks. He took the boy into his walk in closet. 

“Dada talked about taking papa to a diner. Isn’t that romantic,” Harry joked, even though he loved the feeling of diners.

“Here, what bandana for papa,” Harry held Niall close to the wall where he had his bandanas and belts hanging off of. His small hands felt over the silky fabrics before pulling on a white bandana with a plaid tie like appearance.

“What a good choice, snugs,” Harry praised. Niall grinned into his papa’s shoulder. He pulled his papa close to give a small kiss to the cheek.

“Oh thank you,” Harry pressed a kiss to Niall’s forehead before taking the back of his hand to wipe away the drool residue from Niall’s new open mouthed kisses.

“What shirt,” Harry blew a brief raspberry to his cheek in order to get a laugh. The baby grabbed the closest thing he could. It just so happened to be his Princeton shirt.

“Good choice,” Harry praised. He set the boy down while slipping on the two items. He managed to grab a pair of black skinnies before Niall started attempting to scaled his legs.

“Give me one more minute,” Harry took the little hands away from his thighs as he began to pull up the new jeans. Niall made it pretty known he wasn’t happy about his place on the floor, but Harry had to wear pants on the date. 

“Hey, all done. Papa’s done. What’s got you so upset,” Harry hums as he pulls the boy up from the floor.

“Wet diapy? I’d be mad about that too,” Harry mimics Niall’s pout. 

“What’s the crying for,” Louis makes his way to the closet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“He needs a change,” Harry smiled gently towards the little one.

“Oh poor baby,” Louis laughs warmly. He presses a kiss into Niall’s cheek before Harry takes him off to the nursery.

“Look, there’s lovie,” Harry tugs the beloved blanket over the bars of Niall’s crib.

“Papa,” Niall huffs out as he wriggles to grab his comfort item.

“Here we go,” Harry situates the baby onto his changing table. It’s a very quick change that Harry had managed to develop during his days of baby duty. Distractions of the blanket and little crinkly books work like they always have, and by the end he has a happy giggly baby.

“Hello, hello,” a voice rings through the lower level, and Niall recognizes it in an instant. 

Ashton has been coming over frequently this week to get Niall well acquainted with him. Harry would go out for little twenty minute errands, and Ashton would take care of the baby.

It was safe to say that Niall was in love with Ashton, and everything about him. 

Harry and Louis trusted the psychologist completely.

“We’ll be right down Ash. Can you let out Ted,” Harry called from the top of the stairs.

“Niall, no,” Harry scolded as he came back to the nursery to see Niall tugging at the tabs of his fresh diaper.

Harry got a cream waffle knit long sleeve onesie for his little one and hooked it over his head through all the fussing.

“Hey, Ash is here. Did you hear him,” Harry tries as he brings the fussing babe to his hip. He pushes the paci a bit deeper into Niall’s mouth, so the little one can register that the pacifier is with him.

Harry tosses the blanket over his shoulder while letting his knees settle into a bounce.

“Hey, mate,” Harry grinned.

“Uh oh. What’s happening here,” Ashton smiled as he ran a hand through Niall’s blond locks.

“I was changing his diaper right, and then you came, so I stepped out, and immediately this little Houdini began trying to escape his diaper. I should probably warn you about that now that I think of it,” Harry chuckled.

“Is papa making you wear diapers? Mean papa,” Ashton joked as he nabbed Niall off of Harry’s hip.

“Lou has the cutest video of Ni for ya. I was doing some laundry and talking to Lou, but the little one got bored, so he found his way to the pantry for the gerber cookies,” Harry grinned. 

“You little monster,” Ash smirked.

His curly friend tickling Niall for extra giggles.

“Hey, Ash,” Louis’ making his way down the stairs with a smile.

“Dada,” Niall pouted as he stretched his arms out for his daddy.

“Keep your diapy on Niall James,” Louis chuckled as Niall folded himself against the only person there who agreed with him.

“Come on babe,” Louis hooked his arm around Harry’s waist, and Ashton followed them to the door with Niall on his hip.

Harry helped Louis into his coat and vice versa.

“Come give daddy a cuddle,” Louis’ arms stretched out, and Niall was smart enough to register what was about to occur. But he became so adapted to seeing Louis go off to work that he knew to give a tight hug and wait for his face to be peppered in kisses.

Louis passed Niall off to Harry to do the same, and it didn’t really register what was happening until Niall was passed back into Ashton’s arms.

“Papa,” Niall whimpered as his arms stretched out for Harry.

“I’ll see you in the morning, sweetheart,” Harry cooed. He was out the door moments after.

Magically the waterworks began.

“Hey, they’re coming back,” Ashton pouted as he bounced the baby on his hip. He resorted to the bum patting that Louis and Harry swore on, but Niall wasn’t having it.

“Niall, come on,” Ashton sighed. He grabbed Niall’s lovie off of the bench from when Louis was putting Harry’s coat on and tossed it over there.

“Niall, look I have lovie,” Ashton cooed as he pressed it into Niall’s chest. The boy let out watery cries as he snuggled down into the blanket.

“You’re okay,” Ashton allowed him to cry as he rocked side to side.

“Papa,” Niall wailed as he snuggled into Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton made his way into the living room. He pulled the door open to let the dog in, then made his way to the couches.

He situated himself down onto the couch and situated Niall against his chest. He took Lovie and draped it over Niall’s back. The boy was beginning to level out his cries as he let his fingers dig into Ashton’s shirt.

As the cries soothe, Ashton is up from the couch, and lovie gets fastened into Niall’s arms.

“Let’s go see what you have for dinner big boy,” Ashton fixes the baby around to sit on his hip before drifting into the kitchen with Ted at his heels.

“Okay, we have, strawberry banana, carrots, and peas, avocado and banana, sweet potato with a dash of cinnamon? What are these two feeding you,” Ashton’s nose wrinkles.

The little one manages a giggle.

“You’re a goofy boy,” Ashton shakes his head with a smile. He turns his body so Niall can grab a jar of food, and the little one latches onto the sweet potato.

“Oh dear,” Ashton cringes. He goes around the kitchen picking out a clean bowl, rubber tipped spoon and bib.

“We should have a practice date or something? I never really got to know you, and since you’re Harry’s kid you’ll probably know a lot about Gemma,” Ashton begins to situate Niall into the high chair when he sees Niall perk up.

“Oh, you know who that is,” Ashton hums as he straps the bib around Niall’s neck.

“Your papa said she was off limits, but I need to win both papa and Gemma over, so she isn’t off limits,” Ashton explains sweetly as he goes to put the mash into the microwave drawer to make it lukewarm.

Ashton lets it warm and he runs his fingers through the tired boy’s blonde locks for a couple of moments before hearing the microwave beep. He retrieves the mash then pours it into a bowl for Niall.

“I think we should just relax and get to know each other, yeah,” Ashton drags a chair around to the front. He pulls Niall’s pacifier from his mouth.

“I haven’t been on a date in a while, still a bit nervous I suppose,” Ashton smiles to himself as he mixes the mash.

“You live around here,” Ashton brings a spoonful of puree to Niall’s mouth, and the boy is pretty content with his dinner.

“Upstairs? You know I crash right around the corner sometimes. It’s this really nice hotel. The Guest Room. Truly gorgeous,” Ashton drags the tip of the spoon up against Niall’s chin to catch the fallen food.

“You know I’m not usually this nervous, but I’ve never met a baby like you,” Ashton is more so talking to himself as Niall enjoys his dinner.

“Do you think Aunt Gem would like Ash,” Ashton switches his phone to play some light Sinatra to keep him from going insane from the silence.

The blissful silence was beginning to feel strange though. Naturally, with Niall’s new complexion, Ashton’s palm pushed back Niall’s hair so he could have a feel of the baby’s forehead.

“You’re getting a bit warm.”  
=========================================================================

There was always going to something about this particular diner. Sam’s Diner was a rundown restaurant on the side of a highway where very few people knew about, but maybe that’s why Louis and Harry loved it in the earlier days of their relationship.

So when Harry saw the particular diner Louis took him too, he squealed.

“Baby,” Harry’s voice was already watering.

“Oh come on you sap,” Louis chuckles as he helps his husband from the car to go into the diner.

It was the same as it was those six years ago. The floors were a dark wood, and the countertops of the bar were a light wood. The booths had all dark green seats, and a jukebox sat over in the corner. It was nothing fancy. Pictures from great catches from Michigan Lake and of how Detroit was before the World War were on display on a wooden shelf that circled the restaurant. 

The food could have been better, but because it was there place it didn’t need to be.

“Look, H, they still have our song,” Louis pulls Harry over to the Jukebox. 

Of course, the song would still be there. It was a classic. The song they listened to right before their first kiss in the very dinner they’re standing in currently.

Elvis Presley “Always on My Mind” began to flood out from the speakers into the tiny diner.

Harry was always such a sap, so it was no surprise when Louis turned around to find the gangly green-eyed boy wiping at his eyes.

“Oh dear,” Louis chuckles before he wraps his arms around Harry and leans in for a warm kiss.

“I’m only 21, why do I feel so old,” Harry chuckles through a watery tone.

“Cause somehow we got a baby,” Louis laughed before he pulled Harry over to their booth. 

Back then it was sad. When it was at the very back of the diner with barely any lighting, so nobody would figure out a soccer player and a football player were more than just friends. 

But it also held the best memories.

Where Harry would spend time trying to edit photos, while Louis shot the paper wrappers from his straws towards his boy. The shy smiles right after a really good kiss. The burgers at 12 a.m. right after one of Harry’s big games ( whether they won or lost). It was where Harry knew he loved Louis, and where Louis told Harry that he loved him.

“Wait, are those my boys,” Beth the favorite waitress gasped as she came speed walking down the aisle.

“Beth.” the two cheered, and both stood for a hug.

“You two are still as strong as ever,” she laughed with disbelief before embracing the two.

“I can’t believe you two. You’re both men now. What’s it been, four years,” her eyes bulge out of her head.

“I believe so,” Louis chuckled as he gazed lovingly towards the boy who was in a whole new conversation with people he never knew existed till today.

That crazy man loves people more than life itself.

“Let me get you two the usuals, yeah? A coke and a Mountain Dew,” she hums to make sure.

“You know us too well,” Harry grins as he goes to his seat, and as the lovely fifty something woman begins to trek back down the aisle to the kitchen, Louis calls out to her.

“Beth,” Louis shouts across the room. She turns back to look at him in question.

“Bring extra straws, yeah,” he sees a big smile form on her face.

“Already planning on it, babe,” she grinned before turning into the kitchen.

“What should we do tonight? First night without the baby, we’ve gotta do something fun,” Louis grinned as he leaned across the table to interlock his and Harry’s hands.

“I mean I can think,” but before Harry could finish his sentence his phone rang. It was Ashton.

“Hello,” Louis’ brow furrowed. It wasn’t usual for Harry to answer his phone on a date. It was sort of an unspoken rule.

“Okay.”

“He wants to speak to you,” Harry hands Louis his phone.

“Okay, you took his temperature? Alright, I want you to go over to St. Jude’s I’m gonna give them a call, I have a friend, Dr. Drew. He’s gonna help you out until we get there,” Harry is beginning to pull his coat on as Louis hangs up.

“What’s wrong,” the waitress appears with their drinks.

“ The sitter said the baby was running a fever, so we’re gonna head out,” Louis was very light with his tone to make sure she didn’t get nervous.

“Okay, well it was nice to see you, boys! Come back soon, and update me on the little one,” She leans in and gives each of them a hug, but the two rush out only moments after.

As they’re driving to the hospital, Harry’s knee is bouncing. They’re trying to stay relaxed, but it’s even killing Louis.

His baby was having trouble breathing and his fever was rising from what he knew.

When they got to the hospital the two were rushing in.

“Dr. Tomlinson,” Dr. Drew greeted him before leading him to the room where Niall was. A neonatal tube is running through his nose as he clings to Ashton and his blankie.

“Ni Ni,” Harry cooed as he listened to Niall wail while Ashton rocked him side to side in an attempt to soothe him.

“Ash you can take off. Drew, can you bring me what you have so far,” Louis immediately goes into doctor mode once he’s at the hospital.

“Are you sure,” Ashton has switched places with Harry.

“We’re positive. We’ll call you in the morning when we know how he’s doing. Don’t worry,” Louis promised.

Ashton took one last look towards the two on the hospital bed. He pressed a kiss to Niall’s temple before saying his goodbyes and exiting the room.

“Dada,” Niall wailed. His hands stretched out, and Louis fell out of his security blanket of a trance that came with his medical degree.

“You’re alright, lad,” Louis handed off the clipboard of information to Dr. Drew before he goes to sit on the end of the bed.

Niall crawls down to cuddle into his dad’s lap, and when the neonatal tube gets in the way, he can’t help but tug on it.

“No no, Niall,” Harry pulls his hand away from the tube. 

“No,” Niall wails trying to shove Harry off. He wants the tube out.

“You’re alright, pumpkin,” Louis snuggles Niall close to him. He successfully wraps Niall’s hands in his own, but Niall isn’t thinking anything of it.

“Do you think they would let him drink a bottle,” Harry begins digging through the diaper bag Ashton grabbed from the front hall. A few empty bottles and a container of Enfamil.

“Yeah, he’ll be okay to have a bottle,” Louis hushes Niall in attempts to quiet him.

Harry gets the half gallon of nursery water and fills the bottle to just about five ounces before pouring in a couple of scoops of formula into the bottle before shaking it up. 

Of course it wasn’t as warm as usual, but for now lukewarm would have to do.

Louis had moved to the top of the bed. Harry coming to his side. He passed the bottle off, and Niall for once let his stubbornness go, and he submitted to the bottle. His hand going over Louis’ and his eyes searching for comfort within his dad’s.

“You’re okay,” Louis whispered more so to himself than Niall. It didn’t take long for the baby to drift off to sleep, and the parents followed suit a couple hours after. One on the couch and the other on a chair right next to Niall’s bed.

=========================================

It was three in the morning when the parents were thrown out of unconsciousness. Niall sounded as if he were choking. He was wheezing and coughing in the most unpleasant manner.

“Dr. Drew,” Louis calls down the hall as Harry goes to comfort Niall. Even though he’s crying, he still takes it upon himself to calm Niall down with little tummy rubs.

It seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only a few seconds before doctor’s rushed into the room. Niall was immediately captured by an oxygen mask. 

An IV being shoved into his elbow made the little one cry out in pain, and a pulse oximeter was attached to his ring finger.

There were nurses pulling apart the poppers on Niall’s sleeper, and sticky pads were being stuck to Niall’s torso and chest to monitor his heart.

Harry was crying and for once so was Louis. It all happened so fast. Niall was trying to scream all the while, and the two parents didn’t know what to do.

Niall is tugging on his clothes, and luckily one of the nurses get the hint and strips him down to his diaper.

All Louis can do is cuddle his husband. They can all hear Niall struggling, and the doctors are doing their best.

Three minutes later, and a cry finally breaks the air.

“Oh thank God,” Harry’s voice cracks as he begins to sob.

“He’s okay, Niall’s okay,” Louis reassured Harry. 

Niall’s chest racked with loud coughs, and his ribs became more present. His coughs sounded almost as if he had swallowed a bunch of pop rocks.

Harry and Louis rushed to his bedside for comfort. Harry slowly beginning to rub Niall’s back, and Louis starting in with his favorite lullaby.

Only twenty minutes later, and Niall was out, but the dads were wide awake. 

Metal crib bars were put up around the seemingly gigantic hospital bed. Niall was settled into a clean diaper, and his lovie was locked in his right hand.

A tiny knock, and then the hospital door was opened.

“Good morning,” Gemma whispered as she crossed the room to give Louis a hug, and Harry a longer cuddle.

She had stopped by the house in the morning to take the dog over to Liam’s and grab some comfort items for Niall.

She ended up bringing a carry on suitcase, and some Mcdonald’s to make the other two’s morning easier.

“Thanks, Gem,” Harry murmured. He gently removed the itchy cotton blanket from Niall and draped his fluffy white comforter over his tummy. Niall’s arms were now resting above his head.

His giraffe, Sophie, was placed on the bed too.

 

“Da,” Niall whined groggily as his eyes blinked open.

“Daddy’s here baby,” Louis crosses over from the couch to the makeshift crib. His bright blue eyes were full of unshed tears. He didn’t remember where the tubes and wires came from, and the first thing he did was try to pull off the irritating mask.

“Niall, no no,” Harry pulled Niall’s hands away. Gemma stayed towards the corner of the room, so she didn’t bombard him with tons of people.

Louis pressed the call button immediately while taking a peak in Niall’s diaper.

“No,” Niall fussed pushing Louis’ hands off of his diaper.

“It’s okay, pumpkin. You just need a little change,” Louis combed his fingers through Niall’s locks. His fingers twirling in the little curls that have dropped at the base of his head.

Niall had let his tears start to roll down his cheeks out of stress.

“Good morning, guys,” nurse Luke appears. He’s headed over to the sink to wash his hands. A pair of latex free gloves get pulled over his hands.

“Hey, Luke,” the three smile lightly.

“I’m gonna get out of here, guys,” Gemma whispers as she gives the two a hug goodbye to leave them to their family time.

“Why the tears, handsome,” Luke coos as he takes a few tissues to dab off Niall’s cheeks.

“Smells like someone could use a change,” he hums in question, but in reality he has already started to the other side of the room to grab a clean diaper and some wipes.

“Luke, I can do that,” Harry’s voiced as he stood to grab a new diaper from the bag.

“I wish I could let you, Haz. We don’t want to mess with the wires,” Luke is gentle so he doesn’t upset him.

“Can you at least use these diapers? And I have the wipe warmer plugged in too because he doesn’t like his bum being changed,” Harry was trying not to break from seeing his baby in pain.

“Course I can use your stuff,” Luke nods with a soft smile.

Luke takes the pamper from Harry’s hands, then rolls the table with the wipe warmer on it over to Niall’s bed.

“Hi, Niall, do you remember me,” Luke hums as he tugs Niall’s blankets off. He lets the little one cuddle his blankie while stripping off his dirty diaper.

Niall blinked up at the three men around him tiredly. His vision was going in and out, and by the time they finished, Niall had fallen right back into a gentle slumber. While Luke threw out the diaper and wipes, Louis covered Niall up with his blankets.

“I’m gonna change his IV, and then we’ll leave him to rest,” Luke was washing his hands once again, then he placed on a new set of gloves before switching out the needle for a sterile one with new fluids as well.

“He should be out for the next few hours. You should get some sleep. You too Lou,” Luke makes sure to mention as he knows Louis has become very accustomed to allnighters in the E.R. 

Niall didn’t wake up until five in the evening. This time he was in a bit of a daze. He recognized the man in the room. He met him a few weeks ago.

His tan skin seemed a little darker than his friend Zayn’s. His fingers wrapped around the tan digits for comfort, and that’s when everyone realized he was awake.

“Hey, mister,” Calum cooed. He let Niall keep a grip on his fingers while looking over his information.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Harry’s voice was enough to draw Niall’s attention over to him.

“How are you feeling, pumpkin, Louis let his fingers brush back Niall’s locks.

Niall didn’t have it in him to say anything. He gave Calum’s fingers a tighter squeeze.

“Is that Uncle Cal? Did you miss him,” Harry cooed.

Niall’s head rolled to the side away from his parents. He was starting to fall back into sleep.

“Can I hold him,” Harry begged.

“I’m gonna call Luke, and we’ll get him set up with a bottle, alright? Harry I think we can let you hold him. He really needs the contact,” Calum is quiet as he puts the clipboard in a folder on the end of Niall’s bed.

Luke appeared with a fresh bottle that only held about two ounces. Everyone knew he wasn’t going to eat much, but whatever they could get into him would be great.

“Harry, you can sit in the recliner,” Luke drapes a freshly sanitized and warm cotton hospital blanket in Harry’s arms. Louis and Luke both had sanitized their hands and put on gloves.

Louis gently lifted him for a smooth transfer. He made sure to give his diaper a check before wrapping the blanket around Niall lightly. The bundles of wires made it a little hard to get Niall situated, but eventually it worked out as planned, and Harry got to cuddle him closely.

“Ni, papa’s gonna let you have a little bottle, alright,” Harry let Luke fix a neonatal tube into Niall’s nose before he pushed a bottle past his lips.

Niall suckeled for about thirty seconds before pulling off and snuggling into Harry’s chest. He couldn’t help himself when he began to cry. He couldn’t stand to see Niall this sick.

“Hey, he’s gonna be fine,” Louis reassured as he forced Harry into a kiss.

“You don’t know that,” Harry’s voice broke.

“I know Niall, and he is one very stubborn little boy,” Louis let out a light smile, and Harry allowed a watery chuckle to break through his throat.

“We’re gonna see how the tube goes, but if he needs it we’ll put him back with the mask,” Luke explained. The last time his nose was suctioned he didn’t have that excessive amount of snot clogging up his nostrils.

Luke could tell he was getting better, and Louis could see it too.  
=========================================

It was two days later when the little one was finally permitted to leave the hospital. 

Harry was dressing him into his long sleeved onesie with the blue and white stripes on it.Niall was a squirming little bug while his papa dressed him.

“See Teddy, papa,” Niall babbled in excitement.

“I know little one,” he smiled while tugging on some leggings for his baby’s legs.

“Daddy,” Niall babbles as he wraps his hands around Louis’.

“Hi, pumpkin,” Louis smiles as he leans down to give some kisses to Niall’s cheeks.

“Love daddy,” Niall pulled Louis’ face closer to his.

“I love you, mister,” Louis grins. 

Once Harry is finished, Louis gets a handful of Niall. 

All the nurses came by to say goodbye to Niall before the parents took off.

In the car Harry stayed in the back to bottle feed Niall.

When they were home Niall was passed out.

Then finally for the first time in about four days, Niall slept skin to skin with his daddy in his rocking chair with a clean blanket draped over the two.

Niall finally got to suckle his favorite pacifier. He finally got to cling to his daddy.

And the parents couldn’t be any happier to see him sleeping peacefully for once.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I have decided to try out a baby Niall fic! I am really excited, as this deals with medication and anger issues. His regression will be slow, but I hope you all enjoy it! If you have any suggestions please just put them in the comments and I'll add them throughout the story! Also check out my other books "We'll Make it Work" and "If She Was Still Here" thank you so much for the love and support you have no idea what it means to me to get such wonderful comments!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Sassylewis Xx.


End file.
